


For the rest of my life

by zation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Cas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Car Sex, Cas doesn't see it like that, Cas drives a motorcycle, Cas has an accent, Cas likes to jog, Cheerleader Dean, Civil Engineer Dean, Cock Piercing, Daddy Dean, Dean and Cas as disgustingly cute together, Dean goes into sudden heat, Dean is a thirsty boi, Dean is hit on a lot, Dean is smitten too lol, Domestication, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Good student Dean, Grinding, Gymming, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, Happy ending y'all!, His English isn't the best, I'll probably add more tags later lol, Implied Child Molestation, Jealous Cas, John and Mary are awesome parents, Kids, Kissing, Language Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Motorcycle Sex, New Kid Castiel, Older Dean, Omega Dean, POV switch, Popular Dean, Possessive Castiel, Protective Cas, Rimming, Russian Cas, Rut Sex, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a closet at school, Sex in the Impala, Sexually Experienced Castiel (Supernatural), Slick sex, Smitten Cas, Socially Awkward Castiel (Supernatural), The boys just fucking dorking around and being in love you guys!, Top Cas, Tragic backstory Cas, Virgin Dean, a wee bit of pining, everyone is supportive and nice, halloween party, mention of MPREG, motel sex, not very responsible, papa cas, some dirty talk, stay-at-home dad Cas, time jump for the epilogue, younger cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 83,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: Original prompt:Russian, possessive, jealous, socially awkward, alpha Castiel who falls super hard for freaking genius, popular, constantly hit on omega Dean in a high school settingOr,The one where Lawrence High School gets a new student and Dean’s curiosity is immediately piqued.





	1. Hey, Alpha!

**Author's Note:**

> I received this prompt in _April 2018_. I am deeply ashamed…   
> Hope the new year finds y’all happy and well! And much love especially to you, Elisa! <3
> 
> Heads up no 1: I have time and again butchered the frankly pretty cool language of Russian in my fics and I thought that for once I wouldn’t… So instead, here are some guidelines for you to follow while you’re reading this :D  
> 1) Cas’ inner monologue and thoughts are _always_ in Russian. 2) When Cas speaks with his family, they always speak Russian, unless otherwise noted. 3) It will be noted in the text if Cas switches between English and Russian in a scene, but unless otherwise noted he speaks English with everyone outside his family.  
> And of course, if this at any point feels unclear, please don’t hesitate to tell me so I can fix it :D
> 
> Heads up no 2: tags may change, this is gonna be a long one lol
> 
> Much love and many thanks to my beta, my true soulmate, BeeCas <3

Dean was standing by his locker, sorting through his books while his friends chatted around him. How in the fuck his locker could be _this_ unorganized after only a week of school he would never know. He only listened half-heartedly as Lisa and Benny talked about going to the lake on Saturday, not that he didn’t want to (a swim sounded like a blast in this late summer heat) but he was starting to freak out a bit because he couldn’t find his physics paper.

“Seriously, Dean, are you even listening?”

Like, what the fuck? He had _not_ been working on that paper all summer only to not earn his extra credits because he forgot it at home. He jerked when Garth suddenly slung an arm around his shoulders, his friend’s crisp Beta scent actually calming Dean down a bit.

“What’s up, little Omega?”

Dean just smiled when Garth called him that, he knew there was nothing malicious — or even flirty, it was fucking _Garth_ , come on — and he actually kind of liked it. Sometimes it rattled people around them who didn’t know them since calling someone by their subgender was a big fucking deal after all. It was cool between close friends and family, and lovers of course but sorry Garth, Dean really didn’t see his Beta friend that way.

“Can’t find the paper for my summer school cred,” he said ruefully. To his surprise Benny chuckled at him and stretched over Dean’s head to pull down a stack of books and notes from the top of the locker.

“You mean this paper?” he said, the Alpha’s deep voice soothing in ways Dean couldn’t explain. “The _important paper_ you told me you were putting here so you wouldn’t lose it?”

“Well fuck, now I feel stupid,” Dean shook his head, smiling, actually feeling more relieved than stupid at this point.

“It’s good that you’re pretty,” Lisa teased and Dean rolled his eyes at his Omega friend but hell, it wasn’t like he was going to argue with her; he _was_ pretty and he knew it.

They started walking down the corridor, the bell for homeroom calling them.

“So, the lake?” Lisa prodded and Dean nodded with a grin.

“Hell yeah, but I can’t stay long. Me and dad are working on my car again this weekend.”

During the summer Dean had finally gotten his junior license and because of that, dad had promised Dean he would get his own car. That Dean had chosen a ’67 Chevy Impala had both surprised and pleased his Alpha father. They had spent the summer restoring her and though she was in definite driving condition there was still some minor work to be done and frankly Dean loved it. Getting his elbows greasy with dad while his little brother Sam sat on the porch with their mother, reading or chatting, fuck Dean really did love all of that.

Sam called Dean a nester, because he liked having a comfortable home and having their family members close and happy. Dean argued for the sake of arguing — big brother style — but secretly he knew his little brother was right and he liked that too.

“Saw her when you rolled in today,” Benny said, almost wistful. “Thing of beauty, that one.”

Dean felt his inner Omega preen and he smiled sweetly at his friend. Somewhere at the back of his mind he felt as if someone was looking at him but when he turned his head he saw no one. Of course, there were a lot of students milling about and Dean didn’t see anyone in particular looking at him but the feeling lingered, even as he entered homeroom.

 

*********

 

“Did you hear that we got a new student this year?”

Dean chewed thoughtfully on his sandwich, looking out over the students that buzzed around them in the cafeteria. Throughout the last couple of days he had felt more than once how those invisible eyes stared a hole in his skull and though he was used to some attention simply due to being likable and being in the cheerleading team, this felt different. Felt like an itch he wanted to scratch but couldn’t.

Dean’s friends had been busy making plans for Saturday but they all turned to Jo when she joined them at the table.

“I suppose we got a few?” Lisa asked casually, shrugging. LHS was kind of a big school and since the University of Kansas was in Lawrence too there were always a few families that moved there once their kids grew up, preparing for KU studies.

Dean quietly conceded Lisa’s point. Each year there were at least three transfers, either in or out, and Dean didn’t really care unless it was in their class or he knew the person. He waved at Charlie, an Omega he made friends with when he tried out for the annual school play last year. She was a Junior and mostly hung out with her geeky computer friends but Dean liked her a lot. She waved enthusiastically back and gestured to her novelty Star Wars t-shirt, she often had new ones and they always made Dean smile.

“Yeah,” Jo grinned so mischievously that Dean had to clock into the conversation again. “But one of them is _Russian_.”

Benny raised an eyebrow and Garth made an impressed sound. Dean didn’t know what was so special about that, except maybe that he thought Russian was a cool language and Ivan Drago from Rocky IV was hot as fuck. Though he supposed the actor playing him was Swedish, not that the nationality mattered much to Dean’s inner Omega.

“Like _Russian_ -Russian or he was born here?” Garth asked, clearly interested and though Dean wanted to ask what it mattered he couldn’t help but be curious too.

“No from what I understood he was born in Russia and lived there until recently,” Jo said, clearly enjoying the attention. “He even has this thick accent and everything.”

Lisa grinned, meeting Dean’s eyes and fuck he knew what that look meant. Knew that she was thinking about his ginormous accent kink — or maybe language kink in general? Dean was kind of weak for cool accents like cute Latino or suave British. What would it be like with gritty Russian? Dean suspected he would get even weaker in the knees but yeah, let’s not go there in the middle of the cafeteria.

Lisa seemed to sense what he was thinking, as was often the case between them, and she turned back to Jo.

“Which class is he in? I don’t think he’s a Senior like us or we would’ve known.”

Jo shook her head as she ripped into her lunch. Dean continued chewing slowly on his sandwich, suddenly scanning the student body a little more intently as if he would be able to spot the new kid based only on the information he’d been given so far.

“Junior,” Jo confirmed. “And someone told me he was assigned Dick Roman as his school guide so you just know he’s not gonna make any friends or find his way around the buildings soon.”

A school guide was essentially a classmate who was supposed to be responsible of showing new kids around the buildings, help them with the schedule and stuff like registrations for after school clubs. Often the new kids ended up friends with their school guide, like Benny had become friends with Dean and the rest after having transferred here last year and having had Lisa as his school guide.

Dick Roman on the other hand, was a pompous ass who thought he was running the school and was not likely to take kindly to such a “menial” task as showing someone else around. The Alpha was arrogant and self-absorbed and suddenly Dean felt very bad for this new unnamed person. He hoped they could find friends and help somewhere else.

“Maybe it’s not so bad,” he said with a smile. “Maybe he’s in Kevin’s class, we could ask.”

Kevin Tran was a Junior too, friends with Charlie and someone Dean also had met through the school play he unfortunately hadn’t made the cut for. Kevin was slightly neurotic sometimes when it came to his studies but he was a really nice kid.

Benny shrugged at the suggestion and Dean only then realized that while gossip was one thing it was hardly his place to care if the guy got friends or not. But still, he wanted to know and he chalked it up to his nesting personality and besides, Lisa smiled and nodded in agreement so maybe he wasn’t being super weird after all.

 

 

Dean found Kevin in the library after school, which wasn’t wholly surprising considering how much the guy studied. Kevin was a Beta with overachieving dreams and Dean admired the guy’s tenacity. Dean _wished_ he could study like Kevin but he didn’t dwell on it too much, Dean’s grades were good enough and he had an active social life so he was satisfied. Plus Kevin often seemed a bit frazzled, today no exception, which lead to Dean often surprising his friend with treats because damn, the kid worked _too_ hard sometimes.

Today it was a bag of Doritos from the vending machine in the cafeteria and Kevin looked like he was about to cry when Dean tossed it on the table.

“Hey there, little one,” Dean grinned and snagged a chair, turning it to straddle it and resting his arms on the back. “How’s the studying going?”

Kevin made a sort of wounded sound and flailed with his hand at the table, covered in books and notebooks. Dean wondered silently how in the hell Kevin could have gotten so much to do in only like nine days of school. Then again, Dean had spent part of his summer working on that physics paper for extra credit so he supposed this was similar. But _damn_ …

“It’s…” Kevin sighed hard and ripped into the Doritos with gusto. “It’s going.”

Dean watched his friend fondly, wishing they could spend more time together but truth be told they didn’t really hang out outside of school, Kevin was always too busy anyway. Dean thought his geeky little brother and Kevin would have gotten along real good though.

Dean straightened when he saw Kevin’s nose twitch. Betas had the lowest sense of smell so if even _he_ could pick up Dean’s scent it was bound to be sharp. He just grinned at his friend as he tried to rein in his mother-henning.

“I heard you got a new kid in your year?”

“Oh, yeah,” Kevin smiled a little, talking through his chewing like a savage. “Castiel Krushnic, he’s from Russia.”

“Castiel?” Dean said, amused. “That’s one hell of a name.”

“It’s biblical.”

Trust Kevin to know something like that. “So what’s he like? _Russian_?”

“That’s so racist,” Kevin laughed, knowing full well that Dean didn’t mean anything by it. He shook his head with a smile, licking Dorito spice from his fingers. “He’s not in my class, but I spoke a little to him when I met him in the gym the other day. He’s apparently into jogging.”

“Beta?”

Kevin shook his head, still grinning. “Alpha, though he’s not big like Benny or arrogant like Dick. He’s… I dunno, he’s nice. Seems a bit introverted.”

Dean nodded, feeling his inner Omega tug at his attention for some reason. “I heard Dick is his school guide?”

Kevin sighed. “Yeah, poor guy. He should have been in my class instead.”

“Well if he likes jogging then maybe he could be in the Track & Field team? Make friends there.”

Kevin shrugged and it looked so much like Benny’s shrug that Dean realized just how weird it was for him to engage himself so much in someone unknown. Fuck it, he should just admit that his _slight_ language kink made him curious about the guy. And to hear that he was an Alpha was even more interesting, Dean’s inner Omega reminded him like a complete douche.

When he almost an hour later left the library to go to his cheerleading practice Dean couldn’t help but glance in the direction of the gym. Maybe the Alpha would be in there right now? Dean wanted to go introduce himself for some reason but since he couldn’t find a proper excuse other than _I want to_ he steered his steps towards the football field instead.

 

 

* * *

 

Castiel had had a pretty great life until his 14th year. Well, he’d had a good life, an adequate life. He’d had parents who loved him and his little sister Anna and they had had a nice house and he’d had friends, few but close.

Then he turned 14 and in the winter that followed mom and dad were in a horrific car accident and Castiel’s life got considerably bleaker. It had been a seven car pile-up involving a truck and some slippery winter roads. Mom and dad and an elderly man from another car had been the only casualties, but no one from that accident escaped completely unscathed.

Castiel still remembered that evening, even now years later. He had been home alone with his little sister, Anna only a little kid at that time although he supposed she still was, and they had waited for their parents to return from the grocery store. And waited, and waited, and waited.

Sometimes Castiel woke up in the middle of the night and thought he might be stuck in that moment still, waiting forever. Mom had always told Castiel to not open for strangers and absolutely not let a stranger into their house and at that time Castiel had just started to embrace his inner Alpha and he was keen on protecting his little sister. But even so he hadn’t put up much defense when he saw that it was a police officer on the other side of the door.

They had spent the coming months jumping around families, friends of their parents, neighbors. They hadn’t really ended up in the system because there wasn’t much of a system to have them, considering they actually had family who should take care of them now, as far as the state was concerned. That they hadn’t seemed able to locate their father’s brother was another matter.

It had been a tumultuous time and Castiel missed so much of school he was almost forced to redo a year. He spent most of his time being angry and acted out by getting a genital piercing and a had been _so_ close to getting a back tattoo of a pair of magnificent black wings when his then guardian had found him at the tattoo parlor and interrupted the whole thing. After that the urgency to find him and Anna a good home had increased for some reason.

The problem had been tracking down their wayward uncle. When Castiel had been really little he remembered Uncle Bart used to come and visit them but something had happened between the two brothers, something that Castiel only recently had come to understand had something to do with Bart’s mate being more interested in Castiel’s dad, even though he wasn’t interested in her at all.

The brothers had split and Uncle Bart had been AWOL for a good decade. But the authorities found him, living comfortably in the United States of America together with his mate, Hester. He was reluctant to take his brother’s kids and Castiel could see why, hell _he_ didn’t want to go. Hester was even worse, protesting loudly. Anna was the only one who seemed keen on the move but that had probably been more because she wanted some place to belong.

Personally Castiel would rather have been homeless than stay with people who didn’t want him but of course no one asked a child’s opinion, even if he was an Alpha.

And then they moved, just in time for Castiel to start the second year of American high school, and Castiel actually ended up not hating it. Hester was weird but she warmed up to them a bit, Uncle Bart was kind of considerate, Castiel supposed. At least he and Anna weren’t mistreated, and he was happy that Anna made friends easily. Castiel not so much but that might have to do with how shy he got when he came to the States and immediately was flung into school without even knowing the language. They said his education in Russia was on par with what he needed so that he wouldn’t have to repeat the first year of high school but even so, Castiel’s first year in the US had been rough.

Anna picked up the language as if it was as easy as breathing, Castiel tried to hanker by from what he learned from listening in school and from television. It didn’t help that they only spoke Russian at home and that Hester was abysmal at American English. Uncle Bart was better but he worked long hours and wasn’t around to help much.

Then, when Castiel had just finished the sophomore year and thought that he was actually getting the hang of this, Uncle Bart got a job transfer and they moved to Lawrence, Kansas. That was two states away from Castiel’s old school and he had felt pretty weighed down by having to start over.

“Don’t mope,” Uncle Bart had sighed at Castiel when he hadn’t spoken two words during the whole car trip. “It’s unbecoming of an Alpha. And besides, we’ll be able to afford a bigger apartment so you and Anna can have separate rooms.”

Castiel had wanted to snap that Uncle knew nothing about being an Alpha since both he and Hester were Betas but what purpose would that have served? At least the prospect of having a room of his own was tempting. So far he had had to spend his ruts knowing Anna had to sleep on a mattress on the floor of Uncle Bart and Hester’s bedroom for the duration of his rut. It had certainly put a damper on the whole experience and Castiel usually liked his ruts.

So they had moved to Lawrence, the inheritance left by mom and dad finally payed out and Castiel used too much of his allotted money to buy a busted Ducati that he restored on his own during the summer, even though Uncle Bart kept reminding him that he didn’t have an American license. Apparently here he needed something called a restrictive license or some crap like that, and he could only drive it during the day, maybe? Castiel hadn’t really bothered with the rules. He figured, if the cops caught him they would fine him and maybe take his bike, he could live with that. It wasn’t as if any of this mattered anyway.

 At Lawrence High he’d been assigned something called a school guide, which seemed to Castiel to be a fancy way of saying “we don’t have time to show you the school so we’re making your classmate do it for us”. He didn’t blame the guy for dumping him, though Castiel wouldn’t have done the same he really didn’t blame him.

And hey, Castiel was resourceful, he’d memorized the map of the school buildings by the second day and he’d even found the football field and a gym which he had been informed by a cute Beta called Kevin that it was free for the students, open during school hours. Many of the sports teams utilized it but anyone could. Castiel thought that was nice, he’d always liked jogging and even more so since his parents died. It cleared his mind and he liked to feel his muscles burn after a good workout.

So all-in-all Castiel managed. His life was… well, he supposed it was fine. That was a good word. He wasn’t angry and sad anymore but he wasn’t super happy either, not like Anna who easily adapted again. Life at home was fine too, he guessed, even though Hester sometimes gave him looks that made him wonder if she stood outside his door while he was in rut.

But it was fine, he was fine.

And then, just as he was calming down, he had caught the scent of his mate. There was no doubt about it. The Omega’s scent had hit him on his fourth day at Lawrence High, sending him reeling and his inner Alpha roaring to have the Omega close.

Dean Winchester, that was Castiel’s mate’s name.

He was a beautiful boy, one year older than Castiel, surrounded by friends, always smiling always talking. He was in the cheerleading team and looked like a Greek God when he threw the smaller teammates in the air and caught them flawlessly.

And his scent was Castiel’s. It was home, it was safety, it was _love_.

Castiel suddenly thanked the gods for the circumstances that had led him to Dean Winchester and he had spent the coming week tailing after the Omega, watching and learning. Castiel needed this wonder of a boy but he knew he had to be careful. Castiel was after all an outsider, he was weird and he talked funny. His grammar was bad and his accent thick, but all that would have to be put aside because he couldn’t wait until he had learned flawless English.

No, what Castiel saw in those few days made his inner Alpha on edge. Because Dean was _popular_. The Omega seemed somewhat oblivious but Castiel saw how everyone else looked at the boy and he couldn’t blame them because yes, he coveted too. But the difference was that Dean was _his_.

He would just have to man up and introduce himself, if they got close enough Dean would be able to smell Castiel too and he would see, he would understand. But yes, Castiel had to be careful. He was the odd one out and he _never_ wanted to scare his Omega.

Soon though, he would talk to Dean soon. Maybe just one or two more days of watching and planning out the best approach to make himself look the most tempting, but _soon_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hi! It’s Castiel, right?”

Dean raised his eyebrows when the Alpha startled badly. Huh, guess he hadn’t noticed Dean walking up to him. He smiled and leaned against the locker beside Castiel’s while the Alpha seemed to catch his breath. Damn, this up close Dean could really smell him and to be frank, Castiel smelled fucking _awesome_. He looked good too, big blue eyes and unruly hair. A jawline to die for and tantalizing lips. He was a bit shorter than Dean but he looked lithe and Dean actually found their height different cute. Fuck yeah, Castiel was simultaneously hot and adorable, Dean thought to himself as they Alpha stared wide-eyed at him.

“ _Da_ , uh,” Castiel’s cheeks fucking flushed and it looked so sweet Dean wanted to croon. “I mean yes.”

And holy fucking _hell_ , that accent was going to be the death of Dean. He shifted as he felt his inner Omega dance a happy dance.

“I heard from my friend Kevin that you’re new to school, just thought I’d introduce myself.”

The Alpha stared at him for a beat too long and Dean couldn’t blame him. Lawrence High was a big school and they weren’t even in the same class, let alone grade. It was a bit odd for him to even take a notice and Dean knew deep down that it was because he had wanted to hear for himself if Castiel really had a Russian accent. So sue him, he was curious of this novelty of an Alpha.

Then the Alpha offered up his hand and Dean felt an unexpected thrill. “My name is Castiel Krushnic.”

Dean smiled widely. “Dean Winchester, I’m a Senior.”

“You cheerlead.”

Dean blinked and only then realized they were still basically holding hands. “Yes I do,” he smiled again, feeling himself warm up at the thought of the Alpha already knowing of him. “Have you seen us practice?”

“Um,” Castiel let go of him and turned back to his locker, head bowed and scent dusted with nervousness all of a sudden. “ _Da_.”

Okay, Dean better watch it with that kink of his because holy hell, he had never been all that good with reining in his scent and he couldn’t let the Alpha know that he was attracted to him. Not yet, at least, because they didn’t even know each other and Dean anyhow thought “attracted” was a little over-the-top, where had that even come from? Although, he _did_ feel a little overwhelmed by the way his inner Omega thrashed to get closer to the Alpha, mainly because that had never happened with anyone else before.

“Well cool. So hey, I dunno how well you know Kevin or anything but he’s a cool guy and if you ever hang out with him we could, I dunno, do something together?”

Castiel’s head snapped up and now it was Dean’s turn to feel nervous. Damn the Alpha’s stare was intense and other than that, what the hell had Dean actually said?

“I like—would like that.”

Dean grinned when the Alpha corrected his grammar. “Yeah? All of us could go and like catch a movie or something, it could be fun. Hey, Kevin knows Charlie and Gilda too, they’re really nice if… if you want some people to hang out with.”

He winced, recognizing how fucking weird it was for him to care this much. Castiel was staring intensely at him and Dean felt like a moth drawn to a flame.

“I will ask. Kevin.”

“Yeah,” Dean mumbled, their eyes locking and holy fucking hell the Alpha smelled so good. Were they drifting closer? Maybe Dean was… he jerked himself back, grinning again. “So yeah, I’ll see you around, Castiel.”

“You can call me Cas,” the Alpha murmured, his voice suddenly rougher and Dean barely suppressed a shudder, his inner Omega crooning.

“Well then, _Cas_ ,” he said and fucking _winked_ like a complete dork. Fucking hell, Dean just had to turn on his heel and flee before he made an even bigger fool of himself.

Well, at least he had met and talked to the Alpha so, curiosity sated, right?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Three hours later the school day was over and Castiel was on his way home, still completely dazed from his meeting with Dean. He couldn’t believe what had actually happened. The Omega had come to him, _willingly_ , even though they had nothing in common.

Either Dean was just a really sociable guy, and Castiel knew from observation that he was, or he had smelled Castiel’s scent and understood that they belonged together too. Castiel hoped for the latter but thought it was the former. Either way, they had met and talked and touched and Castiel’s heart still hadn’t calmed down. His inner Alpha was posturing and Castiel’s mind was reeling.

Dean was so beautiful, smelled so good, and seemed so nice. Castiel liked how brazed the Omega seemed, confident and not timid in the least. It was sexy to Castiel for some reason and he blamed his lizard brain for that but didn’t dislike it.

The apartment complex he lived in had an underground parking and he glided smoothly into the welcoming darkness on his Ducati. Its engine sounded a bit uneven sometimes and he thought he should take some time this weekend to see if he could tune it. Other than that he was very proud of the motorcycle, perhaps more because of how annoyed Uncle Bart was with the purchase than anything else.

Anna was already home from school at this time of day, having taken the buss home. She was sitting in the kitchen, doing homework and Castiel smiled at her as he walked over to the fridge.

“Have you eaten?”

The TV was playing in the living room and Castiel guessed Hester was watching her shows like usual. She didn’t work and she had no hobbies. She basically spent all days chatting online with her friends about their shows and Castiel couldn’t help but pity her. He hoped she was happy in her bubble at least.

“Hester made borscht, there’s some left for you but we’re out of sour cream.”

Because of course they were. Well no matter, Castiel was still too happy about Dean to care about that. He opened the fridge to find a bowl covered in plastic wrap, which he pulled out to help himself to a big serving. Uncle Bart usually ate with his business friends, staying out late, but just to be sure there wouldn’t be any huffing and puffing about the kids eating them out of the house Castiel left some borscht.

He joined Anna at the table, his little sister beaming at him as he dug into the soup.

“You smell happy,” she chirped and Castiel rolled his eyes. She had recently presented as a Beta but she liked to boast about her incredible sense of smell anyway.

“I am happy.”

“Why?”

Yeah, he shouldn’t have admitted that, she would _never_ let up and truth be told Castiel wasn’t ready to share news about Dean yet. He didn’t want to jinx it and besides, he didn’t even know why Dean had talked to him. Might just be that the Omega was friendly because Kevin had told him about Castiel. Actually, there was a possibility that Dean was interested in _Kevin_ and wanted to get in good with the Beta by being nice to Castiel.

“Now you smell annoyed.”

“Okay you need to stop that,” he grumped and shoveled more soup into his mouth, chewing carefully on the beets and chunks of beef. “What are you working on?”

“Math.”

Castiel scrunched up his nose. He hated math. “Well let me know if you need help.”

“I won’t ask _you_ ,” she grinned as cheekily as only an 11-year-old could. “You suck at math.”

He rolled his eyes and continued to eat in silence, mind reeling with possibilities now that he had spoken to Dean. The Omega had proposed they meet as friends, yes it had sounded as if he meant in a bigger group, like he wanted to introduce Castiel to a lot of nice people. And that was cool, that made Castiel happy. But even more than that, he was interested in just spending time with Dean. And if he had to do that with a bunch of other people around too, then he would start with that and be content.

As he went to bed later that night, he couldn’t help but let his mind stray to other things regarding Dean. Because if they became friends that would mean he would be able to smell Dean up close more often and Castiel’s mind couldn’t help where it went with that possibility. Hell, he was just happy he hadn’t sported a boner in school after his and Dean’s meeting.

Castiel used his right hand to jerk off that night, even though he was usually a leftie when it came to that, totally thinking about Dean’s warm palm in his hand the whole time.

 

 


	2. Catch me if I fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keeping in mind I don't know anything about high school football seasons or what juniors study in biology lol

The weather was unusually warm for early September, the temperature going well above the 80 mark and making Dean and the rest of the cheerleading team sweat buckets as they practiced their new routine for this semester’s football season. Last Friday’s game against Shawnee Mission-East had gone great but already this Friday was the next game, this time against Gardner Edgerton, a tougher opponent. That too was being played at the home stadium and Coach Hanscum wanted them to come up with as fresh a routine as possible with such short notice.

Some in the team had grumbled about that but Dean liked the challenge and their captain, Jesse Cuevas, was a fiery Omega with a lot of ideas so Dean thought this would go great.

Too bad he had only been able to listen with half an ear because apparently the great weather had pulled Cas out from the gym and the Alpha had spent most of Dean’s practice running around the football field at an easy pace. Holy fuck, they had probably been out here for almost two hours and Cas had been running basically non-stop for almost half of that time. It was as if he had a never ending stamina and oh boy, Dean’s mind wandered with those implications…

Because here was the thing; Dean’s curiosity hadn’t been sated from that only meeting, not in the least. Instead he felt himself more and more interested in the Alpha and now that they hadn’t talked for almost a week Dean couldn’t help but feel an itch. His inner Omega wanted to talk to Cas, and maybe smell him a little too. Because Cas had smelled pretty fucking great, now that Dean let himself think about it.

Had been thinking about it for the most part of the week, to be frank.

Cas ran past just as Dean and the rest of the team twirled around and Dean had never felt clumsier. He felt dazed and when he realized that Cas was staring straight at him, he stumbled on his feet, smiling like a dork but holy fucking shit, he couldn’t be doing that in the middle of a routine.

Alicia Banes, a Beta on the team slammed right into Dean a second later, her elbow catching Dean straight on the nose and he tumbled to the ground, now dazed for an entirely different and less pleasant reason.

“Dean!” Alicia gasped and the whole team stumbled to a halt, Coach Hanscum running over.

“I’m fine,” Dean mumbled, his voice muffled behind his hand. Fuck that hurt and judging by how it felt he was probably—

“You’re bleeding,” Alicia, kneeled beside him and pulled his hand from his face. “Fuck, your nose. I’m _so_ sorry, Dean.”

“There you go, little one,” Coach Hanscum kneeled beside him too and Dean was beginning to feel a little stupid, actually. He let Coach clean him off and stuff tissues in his nose as Lisa came running with some ice in a towel.

“I’m fine,” he repeated, inner Omega shrinking back in shame as he wondered if Cas had seen this travesty, how unsexy… not that he cared if Cas thought he was sexy, just saying.

“I’m sure you are,” Coach beamed at him, her smile as inviting and beautiful as usual. “But let’s get you to the nurse anyway, okay?”

Not okay, Dean didn’t need that. He was pressing the make-shift ice pack to his face and the numbness was taking most of the pain away, it hadn’t been _that_ hard of a hit.

“What if I broke your nose?” Alicia mumbled, eyes almost tearing up and her devastated Beta scent was thick and cloying. Well fuck, _Dean_ knew he was fine but if it would make her feel better to have him looked at then he guessed there was no use in arguing.

“You didn’t, Ali,” he said with a smile as Lisa and Coach helped him to his feet. “But if it’ll make you feel better I can go to Nurse Barnes.”

The whole team fucking nodded, Dean felt even more stupid now. Such a stupid thing to miss practice over, hell he’d been cheering since middle school, this was such a rookie mistake. Sure, Cas was distracting but not _that_ distracting…

“I’ll come with you,” Lisa said, hooking her arm around his but he drew away from her.

“No, you should finish practice, we only have a week.”

Lisa almost pouted and Coach looked like she was about to argue and Dean got that, that she didn’t want him to go alone _if_ there was something worse than a bloodied nose. But since he knew there wasn’t he didn’t need to be babysat and for the team to lose practice.

“I’ll take him.”

The whole team turned as a collective, staring at no other than Cas, of-fucking-course. Dean suppressed a shiver and didn’t even really know where it had come from.

“You don’t have to, Cas,” he mumbled and saw in the corner of his eye how Lisa grinned to herself before stepping up to the Alpha.

“Thank you so much, that would be very helpful,” she beamed at him and Cas looked at her for a moment before nodding curtly. The smile Lisa gave Dean was nothing short of triumphant and Dean didn’t know if he wanted to thank her or curse her.

“That’s very helpful of you…” Coach Hanscum trailed off with a gentle smile, waiting for Cas to fill in his name. Cas, on the other hand, didn’t seem to get that and instead just waited for her to finish the sentence.

The moment stretched out before Dean stepped up to Cas, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“This is Castiel Krushnic, Coach, we’re friends.”

She seemed satisfied with that, only giving them a nod now that she obviously felt certain that Dean would be in familiar hands. Dean took that as his cue to leave, throwing a glance at Lisa who for some reason made the ‘call me’ sign, as if Dean would have some really juicy details to dish after this. Dean really regretted telling her Cas had a cool accent…

He stepped by his bag, trying to bend down to grab it without looking down and possibly worsen the situation in his nose. But Cas swooped down and grabbed it for him before he could barely try to reach for it.

“This yours?” he asked in a low tone, accent thick and Dean could only swallow hard and nod.

Cas slung the bag over his own shoulder without asking and carried it for Dean. They walked side-by-side in companionable silence, by which Dean meant that he was totally freaking out. But in a good way, kind of?

Cas smelled even better than before, a sense of security worming itself into Dean’s mind for some fucking reason. The Alpha was drenched in sweat and though Dean usually thought that was kind of unattractive it was hot as fucking _hell_ to ogle Cas’ sweat-slicked neck and jawline. His thick hair was mostly matted down by sweat and Dean kind of wanted to run his fingers through it. He wondered if Cas usually showered in school after working out and if they should do it together after they’d been to the nurse.

 _“Worst fucking idea ever,”_ he thought, chuckling to himself and drawing Cas’ attention.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Dean tried to smile but it was difficult with everything going on around his face. “I must look pretty stupid, huh? Falling like that, what a noob.”

“I don’t know noob,” Cas mumbled, opening the door to the main school building and holding it open for Dean. “I think you look smooth, when you cheer.”

Dean fucking _blushed_ because why not? “You think I’m graceful?”

“ _Da_.”

Okay, that was the only word in actual Russian Dean had heard Cas utter so far but he should really tell the Alpha to stop it because Dean’s inner Omega was an asshole who apparently reacted to every little thing.

“I think you look good when you run,” he mumbled and immediately regretted it when Cas’ head snapped up. Fucking hell, Dean was well-liked and often at the center of attention but he’d never felt _this_ seen. “Anyway, hot out today, huh? I’m drenched in sweat, what about you?”

God Dean was so stupid, he could fucking _see_ with his own eyes that Cas was sweaty, hell he had been thinking about it just moments earlier. Their footsteps echoed in the mostly empty school building, most students either busy with afterschool activities or clubs, or simply having gone home. The silence stretched out and when Dean managed to peek through his shame at the Alpha he found Cas grinning down at the floor.

“ _Da_ ,” he answered eventually and Dean felt a shiver go down his spine.

“It’s this way,” he mumbled when they approached a T-section and it looked like Cas was going to go the wrong way.

Cas nodded without protest. “I haven’t learn all the ways yet.”

“Fucking Dick should’ve shown you,” Dean groused and Cas said nothing, possibly he wasn’t even upset about it. Dean kind of wanted to ask but thought that it was already weird how much he cared because unlike what he had told Coach Hanscum, he and Cas weren’t actually friends.

He glanced at the Alpha just as Cas opened the door to the nurse’s waiting area for him, just like he had opened every door so far. Cas just met his eyes stoically and when he saw the red light indicating that Nurse Barnes was busy, Dean ended up sitting down on a chair with butterflies in his stomach.

“You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to,” he said with a smile, gingerly removing the wet towel with the melting ice.

Cas sat down right next to Dean even though there were four other available chairs. “I want to.”

Dean just smiled at him again, leaning back in his chair and trying to keep his head up. He thought the nosebleed had mostly stopped but the tissues in his nostrils were soaked and fucking hell he must look like such a mess.

“Sorry for having you look at this,” he gestured to his face with a chuckle, feeling nervous in a way he never really did. “It must look like shit.”

Cas turned to him then and seemed to study his face really fucking hard. It made Dean blush again and his inner Omega crooned when he felt the Alpha’s comforting scent wash over him. Dean had smelled some great Alpha scents in his life but never one like Cas’. Unlike others, his wasn’t _just_ sexy, it was also laced with comfort and safety. It was odd to Dean but definitely not unpleasant, in fact it was better in many ways because this way he felt as if he would be safe to live out his fantasies with Cas.

Wait, where the fuck had _that_ come from? What fantasies? Oh great, was he blushing even harder now? And how the fuck long has Cas been staring at his face anyway?

“I don’t like you to bleed. And the blood is cover the…” he pressed his lips together and Dean somehow immediately knew the Alpha was searching for the right word. “The dots,” he eventually settled on, gesturing to his own face. “I like your dots.”

Fucking _fuck_ , Cas wasn’t just sexy and safe, he was apparently also cute as a bunny too. Dean was really in deep shit for feeling like this after only having talked to the Alpha twice.

“It’s called freckles,” he mumbled, eyes downcast in sudden shyness. Cas just nodded solemnly. “You really like ‘em? I always thought they make me look so girly.”

“You look pretty.”

“So, girly,” Dean teased and Cas looked confused, which made Dean laugh.

The door to the nurse’s office opened then and a young girl, Omega by the scent, scurried out of the waiting area just as Nurse Barnes stepped out too.

“Dean?” she asked, eyes instantly zeroing in on his face. “What’s happened?”

Dean stood up and felt very aware of the fact that Cas followed his lead. “I fucked up my steps during practice, got an elbow to the face.”

She winced and waved him in. “You’re in here too much, you athletes,” she muttered. “Lemme have a look so it isn’t broken.”

“And clean.”

Dean’s neck prickled when Cas spoke up in his gritty accent and Nurse Barnes whipped around.

“Well aren’t you a quiet one?” she grinned and closed the door behind Cas’ back and what the fuck? Why had the Alpha joined them? Oh, Dean’s bag, of course he couldn’t just leave that. “Handsome, too,” she winked at Dean when she passed him to her desk and fucking hell, Dean needed to get his blushing under control. Usually Dean never did that, unless he was really hot or really angry.

“Thanks, Cas,” he said with a smile, going to take his bag from the Alpha. Cas handed it over but seemed reluctant to do so. “Pam’ll take care of me now, you don’t have to wait.”

“I…” Cas’ mouth snapped close before he could continue and he regarded Dean for a moment. Right before the moment stretched on too long he just nodded, exiting the room before Dean could even say goodbye.

He looked at the door for a moment, feeling confused as his inner Omega screamed at him to follow the Alpha.

“I fucked up, didn’t I?” he said with a sigh as he sat down on the examination table.

Nurse Barnes just chuckled. “I think he wanted to stay here with you, yes.”

“We…” he looked away when she rolled over on her chair to start cleaning off his face. “We don’t really know each other, he didn’t have to come with me.”

“I guess he wanted to,” Nurse Barnes mumbled as she prodded at Dean’s nose, which was painful but nowhere near as painful as it would have been if it had been broken, he was sure. “Alphas can be a little hard to read.”

Dean thought about Cas’ tantalizing scent and comforting presence. “Maybe,” he mumbled, feeling pretty sure Cas was simpler than most, if you just looked at the right signs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel looked angrily at the content of his locker, feeling stupid in a way he never really had before. Should he have stayed with Dean even though the Omega had dismissed him? Should he at least have waited in the outer room? Should he not have gone with Dean at all?

No, that last one he was certain of. He couldn’t let his Omega go all alone with a bloodied nose to the nurse. But maybe he shouldn’t have gone into the office with Dean, the Omega had seemed a little confused by that and Castiel understood why. Because even though it was clear that Dean felt _something_ around Castiel, he was definitely not as affected as Castiel.

No, to Dean Castiel was probably just a hopefully nice smelling Alpha, possibly he was a little curious about Castiel in general but there was no need to get expectant, not this soon.

He pinched his t-shirt, lifting it a little and sighing at how sweaty it was. He had been so stumped after dropping Dean off that he had gone straight to his locker and he hadn’t realized his folly until he opened it and found it mostly empty.

Castiel usually showered in the school locker room after a jog and like all the other times he had changed clothes there and left his bag and the keys to his Ducati in that locker, not this one. Rolling his eyes, he slammed the door shut, trudging back to the locker rooms behind the gym.

It was mostly empty at this time of day, the various sports teams not having finished their afterschool activities yet and regular classes being long over. Castiel liked it like this, the locker room quiet and the whole shower to himself. As was apparently custom in every American school, the locker rooms were first divided by gender, boy or girl, and then in those rooms the showers were divided by subgender, Alpha or Beta or Omega.

Castiel had thought that was strange when he first encountered it but he supposed people here were a bit shyer. Castiel wasn’t body shy in the least and in the common locker room he usually walked around without a towel, even if there were Omegas or Betas around. He’d seen some stares but no one had said it was inappropriate yet so he supposed it was okay.

What he _did_ know was that it was inappropriate jerking off in the shower, even though it was empty right now. It was after all a shared space, a public shower where basically anyone could walk in at any time. For instance, since Dean was a male Omega he had access to the shower, even if it was for Alphas there was no stopping Dean from entering say, right now.

Castiel growled lowly at the thought of getting caught red-handed by the beautiful Omega. His cock throbbed in his hand, knot swelling faster than usual, as every pass with his hand made his fingers brush against the metal half-ring that was pierced through his cockhead.

The Prince Albert piercing was the one act of rebellion that Castiel was still proud of and he liked it even more for the reminder it represented. The body piercer, who for the record hadn’t even hesitated to force a hole in a 14-year-old’s cock, had warned that it maybe wouldn’t be comfortable during sex but so far Castiel had had no complaints and he reveled in the thought of showing Dean. Would the Omega like it? Castiel hoped so because it felt awesome to him, especially when touched during sex.

The showerhead was angled so that the water cascaded down on his back as he leaned one hand against the tiled wall, feet spread as he stripped his cock with practiced ease. Images of Dean’s smooth form as the Omega worked together with his cheerleading team flashed before Castiel’s eyes. The rest of the team paled in comparison to his Omega, Dean by far more exquisite. And the way his blush accentuated his freckles made Castiel’s heart squeeze tightly, the Omega’s lips so full and inviting and his eyes so sparkling with mischief and life.

Fuck Castiel’s inner Alpha could really paint a picture, be lame and write poetry about Dean’s whole persona and physique. God he wished he was better at English so he wouldn’t have to embarrass himself all the time. But Dean seemed okay with it, seemed somehow endeared by Castiel’s struggles.

He panted as he turned to lean his back against the tiles, the coolness soothing on his heated skin. This way he was facing out, eyes sweeping over the rows of empty shower stalls opposite his. He was mostly hidden by the partition but he was sure anyone who walked in right now would be able to tell what he was doing just by looking at his face. Not to mention the sound of skin-on-skin that was _loud_ in the room, clearly audible over the running water.

Yes, if Dean walked in right now he would _see_ and he would _know_.

Castiel gritted his teeth and thumped his head back against the wall as he started stroking faster, his right hand going down to tug at his balls. His knot swelled to completion and he knew, at the back of his head, that he should turn back because he would come so hard it would probably splash into the walkway between the stalls.

But he was too far gone; eyes squeezed shut as images of Dean swam before him. Smiling, cheering, sweating. Dean, Dean, _Dean_.

He came with a sharp gasp that ended on a growly exhale, cock pumping as his potent Alpha come gushed out way past where his shower’s water would wash it away. He watched with hooded eyes, pleasure travelling up and down his spine, making him shiver despite the hot water.

It took him longer to gather his wits than he would have wanted, considering he was in such a public place. When he managed to shake the fog he did his best to clean up his come by splashing water on it and sweeping it towards the drain with his foot.

 _“Unsanitary,”_ he thought but his inner Alpha felt strangely proud of how thoroughly that drain was getting bred. _“Stupid.”_

He washed himself after that, the scent of his soap hopefully cancelling out the scent of Alpha sex, not that he could do much about it other than that.

He was just drying off and getting his clothes ready when the door to the locker room opened and the varsity and JV football teams walked in, followed by the cheerleaders. The room immediately filled with sounds and scents and Castiel was instantly reminded of exactly why he always made sure to finish his runs before the sport teams finished their practice.

An Omega in the cheerleader uniform broke away from the rest when he spotted Castiel. He walked quickly up to the Alpha and though Castiel didn’t know his name he recognized the boy as one who had been standing close to Dean out on the field.

“Hey,” the Omega smiled, his scent fresh and neutral. “How’s Dean?”

“Good, I think,” Castiel grunted and pulled off his towel, tossing it over the open locker door as he fished out his underwear. When he looked up again, the Omega was looking to the side, a small blush on his cheeks. Castiel thought it was funny how sensitive they were here but that no one apparently had thought to build separate rooms for the subgenders altogether. “I left him with nurse.”

“Okay, good,” the Omega smiled and offered up his hand when Castiel had shucked on his jeans. “I’m Jesse, I’m the captain of the cheerleading team.”

A good captain, Castiel thought, to be asking after his teammate. “Castiel,” Castiel grunted in answer and shook the Omega’s hand. His grip was surprisingly strong, Castiel liked that. Yes, he could probably leave Dean in the care of this Jesse without having to worry.

“Hey Jesse, I saw Dean was all busted up,” one of the football players sudden said, his Alpha scent thick with amusement. “His pretty little uniform was all bloody, are your practices worse than ours or what?”

“Lay off it, Styne,” Jesse sighed and the Alpha just laughed.

“It was accident,” Castiel snapped but the Alpha just rolled his eyes and walked off to his locker. Castiel stared after the boy but decided that it would be overreacting to pursue him further. Maybe even this had been too much? Castiel had never been good with social interactions. “I should have stayed,” he muttered to himself.

“Where?” Jesse surprised him by saying. Frankly Castiel had thought the Omega would have walked off as soon as he’d gotten the information he wanted from Castiel. “Oh do you mean with Dean?”

“Yeah,” Castiel mumbled, trying to pick out Jesse’s scent in the increasingly cloying air. “He said to leave.”

“Ah, that’s Dean for you,” Jesse just smiled though, so Castiel supposed it was a good thing. “He always puts others first, he probably thought he would be inconveniencing you if he asked you to stay. But you don’t have to worry, Nurse Barnes is awesome, she’ll have him fixed in no time.”

Castiel just nodded, feeling more assured than he would have thought. Jesse gave him a friendly smile before turning to go to his locker and Castiel finished dressing in peace, leaving well before anyone else.

That evening he spent a lot of time thinking about Dean, too much some might say, and yet somehow he could feel his Alpha craving more.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean felt pretty bad about basically dismissing Cas like a freaking butler last week and now that the hype after the Lawrence High’s Chesty Lions’ latest win had finally died down a bit he was determined to check up on the Alpha.

“You sure you don’t want me to fix your hair?”

Dean glared at Lisa, the Omega just smiling serenely at him. “I’m just gonna go talk to him because I was rude.”

“Totally,” Jo mumbled, her attention mostly on her phone as students milled about them, the school day being over for the most of them. Outside it was still unseasonably hot and Jo was trying to get the gang together to go to the lake again. Not Dean, though, he was on a mission.

“No reason not to look your best,” Lisa said and reached for Dean’s hair but he dodged her with the grace honed from years of cheerleading practice.

“I still don’t know if I’m mad at you for making it out to be such a great idea that Cas walked me to Nurse Barnes. She asked about him, you know.”

“Nurse Barnes?”

“Yeah,” Dean almost pouted when Lisa and Jo shared a strangely pleased look. “Oh come on, I don’t _like_ Cas, I don’t even _know_ him.”

“Strange,” Jo said with a grin, suddenly apparently very interested in the conversation. “Because _I_ feel like I know him quiet well, what with you not shutting up about him.”

“I don’t talk that much about him,” Dean muttered, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. He fished it out and saw to his satisfaction that it was Kevin, answering Dean’s question about Cas. What? He didn’t know the Alpha’s phone number and he had no one else to ask, no big deal.

“I think Jo rather means the way you _don’t_ talk about him,” Lisa said and the girls shared a look again, both of them smelling way too amused for Dean’s liking. “The silence speaks for itself.”

 **[Kevin]:** I think I saw him going to the library

 **[Me]:** thx kev

 **[Kevin]:** :-D

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Dean just shook his head when both Lisa and Jo grinned at him. “Anyway, I’m leaving you now, see you later.”

He walked away before they could insinuate something else. Frankly he didn’t even know why they were being weird about this. So _yes_ , Dean might have a slight accent kink and Cas was hot, but that didn’t have to _mean_ anything.

No, he pushed his thoughts away from Jo and Lisa’s teasing because that was all there was to it; teasing. Sure, Dean recognized why his friends could get the wrong idea and he wasn’t _totally_ opposed maybe seeing more of Cas.

“But it doesn’t _mean_ anything,” he muttered to himself as he entered the school library.

It was just as quiet anytime of the day, no matter how many students there was in the big halls. The librarian was an elderly lady called Mrs. Moseley and _no one_ made a fuss under the watchful Beta’s eye. That was such a well-known fact that even now, after the school day was over and Mrs. Moseley had gone home for the day, it was still quiet.

Dean looked around several shelves until he eventually found Cas squirreled into a corner at a table packed with books, almost worse than Kevin. As he approached Dean noticed that most of the books were Biology books but that there was more than one dictionary and encyclopedia.

Cas looked up when Dean stopped by the table and Dean smiled when he saw that the Alpha had been using Google Translate on his phone.

“Hey, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean.”

Well fuck, Dean just realized that that was the first time the Alpha had actually said his name and it should sound so weird with Cas’ accent — _Dzeen_ — and yet somehow it only translated as cute as fuck to Dean. And then there was Cas’ voice… so fucking deep, like a rumble that went right through Dean and made his whole body vibrate.

His inner Omega stirred to life immediately and Dean could do nothing but grin widely when the Alpha did nothing to hide what he was doing with the books. No, the fact that he obviously wasn’t fluent in American English Biology and had gotten caught trying to translate on his own apparently didn’t ruffle him and Dean respected that a lot. Many Alphas would never admit such a weakness but Dean didn’t like those kinds of Alphas and was happy that Cas was turning out to be one of the better ones, in Dean’s opinion.

“Can I sit?”

Cas blinked for a moment, seeming almost confused as to why Dean would want that but then he stood up and hastily made room for Dean, even going so far as to push a chair out for him. Dean just kept grinning, liking how Cas’ scent wrapped around him the moment he sat down on the corner beside Cas.

“Sorry, it’s messy.”

“It’s fine, what are you working on?” he pulled one of the books closer. “Ugh, cells, I remember this.”

“We have homework for tomorrow. Write paper on cell build.”

Dean nodded, remembering that too. “Have you looked at them through a microscope?”

“ _Da_ ,” Cas pulled a piece of paper out of his notebook where a cell and all its components had been meticulously drawn.

“Holy shit, did you draw this?” Dean gaped like a fool as he accepted the paper, looking at the cell closely. “This looks like it belongs in a textbook, Alph—um, Cas.”

Cas’ happy scent spread between them before the Alpha harrumphed and apparently tried to rein himself in. Dean kind of wished he wouldn’t but was too chicken to say so.

“Thank you.”

“Bet you’ll get a B based on that alone,” Dean smiled, feeling overly proud considering how not close they actually were but damn… “As long as you hand in your essay it’ll go great.”

“Yeah…” Cas sighed and looked out over the mountain of books. “I hope I finish in time.”

Dean was just about to ask why he was afraid he wouldn’t when he realized what a time-consuming job it had to be for the Alpha to have to translate the words to even understand them, or perhaps sometimes to have to translate his own notes.

Without thinking Dean reached out and fingered the Alpha’s notebook, row after row filled with the strange and beautiful Cyrillic letters that Dean knew the name of simply because he had Googled it for fun and no other reason, shut up.

“Do you want help?”

He snapped up his eyes when he realized he had said that out loud. Cas was staring at him, a mix of surprise and something guarded playing on his handsome features. So the Alpha did have some pride after all, that was probably good too, Dean thought with a smile.

“I don’t know…”

“Come on, lemme repay you,” Dean straightened and fished his phone out of his pocket. “You walked me all the way to Nurse Barnes and I was kinda rude to you, I regret it.”

“You weren’t rude,” Cas said with such a tone that it almost sounded as if he didn’t think Dean was even capable of being rude, which was… well, it was kind of flattering to be honest.

“Okay then,” he leaned closer, smiling more intimately without thinking about it. “Then lemme do this as a favor to a friend. Can we, Cas? Be friends?”

A gust of _happy Alpha_ hit Dean so hard that he almost sneezed and fucking hell, his inner Omega was practically howling with satisfaction. Preening and crooning like a complete moron.

“ _Da_ ,” Cas mumbled, a sudden and secret smile playing on his lips. “I like that.”

“Me too. Hey, tell me your phone number, I’ll text you so you can save mine,” he looked up, feeling his face go soft when he saw how big and wondrous Cas’ eyes were. “If you wanna.”

Cas picked up his phone with such haste that he almost dropped it over the edge of the table. He looked sheepishly at Dean when Dean couldn’t help but laugh and that secret smile played at Cas’ lips again. Man, Cas really was nothing like the Alphas Dean was used to. Everything felt so at ease and comfortable that Dean was relaxing much more easily than he had expected.

“Thank you,” Cas mumbled at his phone when it dinged with Dean’s incoming message. He clicked around on his phone for a while and Dean just watched him for some goddamn reason.

“No problem, and maybe later if we have the time you can show me how to write stuff with your alphabet. It looks cool as fuck,” he grinned when Cas just looked adorably confused, as if he couldn’t fathom why anyone would think it looked cool. “Maybe teach me how to write my name or something?”

“Okay,” Cas answered in his curiously rumbly voice, his Alpha scent heavy with contentedness.

“I’m just gonna hit the head and get something from the vending machine, do you want anything?”

Cas shook his head. “I’m okay.”

“I’ll get you a drink,” Dean stated because damn, they were probably gonna be here for a while and the Alpha needed to eat and drink damnit. He walked off before Cas could protest and brought up the latest conversation with mom on his way to the restroom.

 **[Me]:** gonna be late today. helping a friend with hw. dont hold dinner

 **[Mom]:** okay sweetie

He grinned down at his phone just as he entered the restroom, steadfastly ignoring any meaning to the fact that he had saved Cas’ number under _Alpha_ instead of simply _Cas_ because this was his phone and he could name his contacts whatever he wanted, it didn’t have to _mean_ anything. It didn’t.

 

 


	3. Hobbies and hotness

With all the heat they’d been having lately the weather was bound to break and it did so two hours before the cheerleading team’s Tuesday afternoon practice. Coach Hanscum had taken one look at the heavy downpour of rain and told the team to log some hours in the gym instead.

Most of Dean’s teammates went for the machines or dumb-bells but Dean almost immediately steered his feet towards the treadmills.

“Tell Cas I said hi,” Lisa grinned at him as he passed her but he just made a face and walked off.

It wasn’t like he was hoping for the Alpha to be jogging inside because of the rain, or because Kevin _once_ had mentioned that he’d seen Cas here. The Alpha didn’t jog _every_ day and besides, Dean wasn’t really expecting anything.

Sure, they’d spent almost three hours last week working on Cas’ homework and Dean was super curious about how it had gone but the Alpha hadn’t texted him once even though they had exchanged numbers. And it wasn’t like Dean was going to be the first to do it because then he would seem as eager as Lisa and Garth said he was and that was just stupid. His friends were stupid.

Anyway, he was going to the treadmills because he needed to work on his cardio and it was always nice to start off his exercise with some light jogging. There was _no other reason_ because there didn’t need to be and Dean’s inner Omega could just shut the fuck up.

As he closed in on the treadmills he noticed a small group of three Omegas standing off to the side, staring with slack-jawed expressions. Dean frowned but couldn’t see what they were looking at. The male Omega turned to Dean when he stopped by them, his eyes clearly blown and this up close Dean could smell the collected scent of their light arousal.

“What’s up?”

It was a female Omega who turned to answer him, Dean recognized her as Bela Talbot only because she’d tried out for the cheerleading team and not met the cut.

“Look over there,” she nodded subtly and Dean almost rolled his eyes because that didn’t tell him much.

Instead he walked around the group and scanned the treadmills, his breathing catching in his throat as he immediately noticed what they were ogling. Because there, alone on the treadmills, was of course Cas. And while that in itself probably wouldn’t have drawn a crowd, even though Cas was really fucking handsome, Dean instantly saw what had.

Cas was shirtless, his toned abs and smooth chest stretching on for miles, his arm muscles bulging and his eyes focused as if he was running towards a goal. His legs pumped at an even pace, thigh muscles looking impressive even at this distance. But that was not what this was about, Dean knew without a shadow of a doubt. No it was something else entirely that had drawn the group of Omegas.

Specifically the fact that Cas wasn’t wearing underwear.

The only thing he had on besides socks and shoes, were a pair of green, loose-fitting sport shorts and as he ran on the treadmill his Alpha cock was clearly visible. Thick and long, it bounced in his shorts, outlined so clearly that it almost looked as if he was naked. It had to hurt, it _should_ look ridiculous, but _fucking hell_ it was so hot.

Dean’s mouth went dryer than a desert and an arrow of _want_ so sharp it hurt shot through him.

“Oh,” he croaked and he heard Bela snort.

“Yeah, oh,” Dean didn’t have to look to know she was grinning and that was good because he couldn’t fucking tear his eyes away.

What the fuck was Cas even doing? Didn’t he _know_ , couldn’t he _feel_? And, fuck, wasn’t he embarrassed?

Dean felt rooted to the spot as he watched Cas run on, legs churning like the wheels on a train, ceaseless and seemingly with as much endless stamina as usual. Fuck, Dean… Dean kind of wanted to kneel before the Alpha and have his cock smack him in the face.

He flushed hot at the thought, feeling both arousal and embarrassment war inside his body. Well, partially war, his inner Omega was pretty darn decisive in this but the embarrassment won over when Dean had to suppress a needy whine.

A group of students walked past Cas then, too far away for Dean to determine their subgender but he knew one of them as Cole Trenton, a Beta who often wanted to appear as an Alpha. The group did a double-take when they saw Cas and then promptly laughed their asses off.

Dean instantly bristled but Cas, well fuck, Cas didn’t even glance at them. It was as if he didn’t even see them or felt a need to even grace them with a look. Dean’s inner Omega cooed and yeah, for once Dean could agree with that moron because Cas really was cool as fuck sometimes.

“Crap…” the male Omega in their group mumbled and Dean looked at him only to find him pressing a hand against his crotch. “ _Crap_.”

He turned to run off and Dean could clearly smell how aroused he was and Dean couldn’t blame him, seeing an attractive, available Alpha display such dignity was always hot.

“Yeah, I’m gonna ask him out,” Bela stated then and Dean felt his hackles rise. “None of you other bitches stand a chance anyway.”

“Bela,” the other girl said, her tone of voice suggesting that she didn’t like Bela talking like that.

“Well it’s true,” Bela grinned predatorily and flipped her hair over her shoulder, clearly challenging them. “Just look at Alan.”

She turned to walk off in the direction of the fleeing Omega and Dean thought it was both a missed opportunity for her not to ask Cas out now and really fucking good for her that she hadn’t. Because Cas was Dea—because Dean was going to go over and talk to _his_ Alph—friend. Damnit!

“Stupid Omega,” he muttered to himself as he tentatively approached Cas. Fuck he had to actually _force_ his eyes not to stray too low.

Up close all of Cas’ perfections got even clearer. His sharp hipbones that formed the perfect V down to his crotch, his dusky nipples and the little dip between his pecs, the dusting of a happy trail leading from his belly button only to disappear below the shorts that clung _very_ low on his hips.

And _fucking hell_ , Dean could actually make out the outline of Cas’ cockhead and nope, he couldn’t take this much longer.

“Hi Cas!” he called in a too shrill voice and Cas’ head whipped around, intense eyes immediately zeroing in on Dean and fuck, Dean just realized his mistake in going over to the Alpha before he had calmed down. Well fuck it, maybe he wanted Cas to smell his arousal a little, huh?

Cas reached to lower the speed on his treadmill and Dean got on the one right next to his, though he didn’t start it.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said with his little smile and Dean couldn’t help but smell Cas’ exciting scent, amplified as it was by his sweat. And shit, that little hint of breathlessness in Cas’ voice was almost too much for Dean to handle right now.

“Getting some exercise?” Dean asked dumbly and Cas nodded.

“I like to run.”

“Clearly,” Dean grinned, trying to appear nonchalant but fuck, he saw Cas’ nose twitching and Dean didn’t need to smell himself to know what the Alpha could scent on him. His inner Omega crooned invitingly. “You should join the Track team.”

“Track?”

“Yeah,” Dean leaned on his treadmill, completely unable to look away from the Alpha. Shit even at a walking pace, Cas’ cock was visible… “They do stuff like run and… and things like that.”

Cas seemed to consider this very seriously. “I like running alone. To think.”

“Well that’s cool too,” Dean cleared his throat when he realized he’d been staring at Cas’ crotch. That was just rude and he knew it but _damn_. “I just thought since you obviously like it and you’re good at it,” he smiled widely when Cas’ happy Alpha scent wafted over to him. “Hey, how did your essay go?”

“Good,” damn, Cas’ happy scent grew even stronger and Dean felt helpless as a fresh wave of arousal went through him. “A.”

“A what? Oh you got an A?” Dean was so stupid when he was aroused… “That’s great, Cas! You deserved it.”

“Couldn’t do it without you.”

“Nah…” Dean fucking _blushed_ because apparently Cas did that to him. How lame… “Anyway, if you don’t wanna join the Track team then maybe there’s another afterschool activity for you? Like, what are your hobbies?”

God, Dean was such a fucktard. Yes he was maybe interested in getting to know the Alpha but did he have to sound so fucking stupid? Seriously, it was like he was Cas’ school counselor or something. Like a mom who wanted her pup to have lots of friends and get out of the house. Dean didn’t know anything about Cas, maybe he had a blast every day after school without Dean having to interfere.

But that was the thing, wasn’t it? Dean _didn’t_ know and somehow, irrationally since he wanted the Alpha to be happy for some fucking reason, he felt a stab of jealousy when he thought about Cas smiling and laughing with people Dean didn’t know.

Cas didn’t seem to react to Dean’s weirdness, though. Maybe it was a language thing or maybe it was a Cas thing, but the Alpha just considered Dean’s words thoughtfully and then smiled at him, wide and blinding and whatnot.

“I like my Ducati.”

“ _You_ have a _Ducati_?”

Cas seemed immensely pleased that Dean knew what that was and was impressed by the fact that Cas owned one.

“I do, a Scrambler. I buy this summer, fix her up.”

“No fucking way,” Dean grinned like a kid in a candy store, shifting to lean closer, uncaring of his scent now. “Did you restore her yourself?”

Cas nodded, looking more enthusiastic than Dean had ever seen him. “I didn’t have money for…” he waved his hand loosely in the air. “New. So I buy old, I find on the list.”

“On Craigslist?” Dean’s eyebrows shot to his hairline when Cas nodded. “They sell old motorcycles on Craigslist?” really, he shouldn’t be surprised, what _didn’t_ they sell on Craigslist?

“The man was kind, he helped me get it here.”

“It didn’t work at all?”

Cas shook his head and fuck, Dean could just _feel_ how star-struck he had to look but damn. “And it does now?”

“I drive her to school,” Cas stated with such pride it almost sounded as if he was talking about his pup and Dean could _definitely_ relate.

“Well fuck, Cas,” he mumbled with a pleased grin. “Who knew we’d have something like this in common?”

“You like motorbikes too?”

“Love ‘em,” Dean felt his stomach flutter when the Alpha seemed pleased to hear that, his scent thick with happiness and something more, something that made Dean’s inner Omega wake up from its daze. “And, um, my dad bought me a car this summer. I helped him fix that so, um,” he ducked his head, looking up at the Alpha through his lashes, suddenly shy in the face of Cas’ open interest. “So I know about that stuff too.”

Cas looked at him for a long while, his scent thickening even more and fuck, Dean could no longer deny that that was the Alpha’s aroused scent. “Good,” he stated at length, his secret smile playing at the corners of his mouth. “That is good.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel was as usual sitting by himself in the cafeteria. He hadn’t really bothered to get to know anyone in his class and they didn’t seem particularly interested in him either. There was a Beta girl, Meg, who’d started talking to him lately and he kind of liked her company but she always disappeared during every break.

“To hang with her burn-out friends,” an Alpha in Castiel’s class had informed him when he had asked about her. “You shouldn’t bother with trash like that.”

Castiel was the kind of Alpha who liked to judge people by their actions rather than their reputation so he had swiftly decided not to speak with that Alpha again, unless prompted to. In any case, Castiel rather liked eating alone. At home he was rarely alone and it stressed him sometimes, especially when Uncle Bart and Hester started arguing over inconsequential things that upset Anna.

Besides, at school Castiel was often so distracted by Dean that he didn’t think he would be great company anyway. Today he’d seen Kevin waving at him and he remembered Dean telling him that Kevin and the Beta’s friends were nice so he guessed he should make an effort but he’d just nodded and continued to his usual table before he’d thought about it.

Oh well, he thought as he chewed slowly on his homemade Chebureki, he could always try again tomorrow. Today he was too busy thinking about the conversation he’d had with Dean yesterday. Castiel had almost tripped when Dean had approached him, smelling sweet with arousal for some reason. That they then had ended up talking about resorting cars and the both of them promising to take the other out for a ride had been even better. Castiel still got all warm inside just thinking about it.

Sure, he’d smelled it on Dean’s scent, that Dean was his mate and they would be perfect together, but to also have it validated in such a blatant way was even better. Dean, for his matter, seemed a little more reserved about this whole mate thing than Castiel felt and Castiel understood that, not _why_ but simply that Dean was and he should be allowed to. And so he did his best not to seem too eager but now he was hoping that Dean would open up even more to him.

Because holy hell, Dean had given Castiel his phone number last week — after spending literal _hours_ helping Castiel with his homework _and_ serving the Alpha both drinks and snacks — and Castiel was _so_ eager to text the Omega but he was holding back.

Soon, though he thought, soon it would be okay for him to push a little.

Dean was sitting several tables down from Castiel and either the Omega hadn’t seen him or he was trying to be nonchalant but Castiel didn’t care either way. He was content to sit where he did, eating his food in peace and occasionally sneaking a glance at his beautiful mate.

Dean was really amazing, Castiel thought with pride, so full of life and energy. He positively exuded charm and everyone around him was always smiling, clearly pulled in by Dean’s aura. He had many friends and though many of them seemed close Castiel had noted, by chance, that only one of them called Dean by his subgender. That was good, Castiel thought, because doing so was special and Castiel was glad that Dean wasn’t frivolous with allowing it.

Suddenly his view was obstructed by an attractive female Omega, who sat down uninvited across from him, a smile on her lips.

“Hello there,” she said, her voice sultry, and Castiel frowned at her.

“Hello.”

“Goddamn,” she laughed darkly and leaned on the table in such a way that her breasts got pushed up and looked in danger of falling out of her blouse. Castiel took another bite of his Chebureki. “Your voice is like, _made_ for sex.”

This wasn’t news to Castiel. Alyona, the Beta who took his virginity back in Russia, had informed him of the same thing.

“Thank you.”

“My name is Bela,” she extended a hand, turned so that he traditionally would kiss it and he wondered who even did that nowadays. Maybe it was an American custom? Well he was Russian and also he didn’t care about her. She looked put out when he shook her hand briefly but quickly recovered. “And you?”

“Castiel.”

She nodded and looked like she wanted something more from him but since he didn’t know what he just continued to eat and look at her. In the corner of his eye he saw Dean’s table getting up and preparing to leave but he supposed that had nothing to do with him and he wasn’t anyhow rude enough to just get up and leave in the middle of a conversation, however stunted.

“So,” she asked after a moment, pulling on the vowel as if that would mean something to Castiel. “Are you seeing anyone?”

Castiel’s absolute first reaction was to say that he was looking at her right now, what the hell kind of question was that even? Was she asking if he was blind?

 _“No,”_ he thought, chewing slowly. _“This is some figure of speech.”_

Some kind of colloquial expression or hyperbole Castiel hadn’t grasped yet. Thinking back to all the TV he’d watched since coming to the US, mostly Hester’s shows, he thought he knew what Bela was hinting at.

“No,” he stated at length and she lit up. He didn’t know if he was particularly happy with that reaction but at least it didn’t seem like he had made a fool of himself.

“Then how about you take me out for dinner this Friday?” she asked in a purr, pressing her arms against her breasts in a clear attempt to make them look bigger.

“No,” he watched her face fall but she schooled her features fast enough, clearly prepared. “Thank you,” he added for the sake of politeness but that didn’t seem to deter her.

“Come on,” she mumbled, her sultry voice back and Castiel frowned again. “I’ll even let you call me Omega and I can call you _Alpha_.”

Castiel’s inner Alpha rose from its slumber, called forth by its mention but Castiel just shook his head dismissively.

“No thank you,” he repeated and this time she looked angry for real.

“Well fine,” she spat and stood up abruptly. “Then be alone, see if I care.”

She stomped away and he was left feeling confused as to why he would think that she would care about him being alone or not. He could see several people looking at him with mixed interest but he didn’t care about them in the least. Since he was done with his lunch he just packed up his things and went to throw away his trash, mind on his next class and which books he would need for that.

Unbidden and completely by accident because he _wasn’t_ a stalker, Castiel’s feet steered him to the hallway where Dean’s locker was. It wasn’t far from Castiel’s per se, but it was certainly not the closest route and he sighed at himself and his stupid inner Alpha.

Further down the hallway in the sea of students was of course Dean, his scent making him easy for the Alpha to pick out even if the way he shined hadn’t been enough. When Castiel thought of other people he thought of them mostly in muted colors, some brighter than others depending on his connection to them.

When Castiel thought of Dean his mind positively exploded with colors, bright and shining and completely enthralling. He wondered if that was normal but didn’t really have anyone to ask and besides, he liked it.

Of course, since Castiel’s inner Alpha was a bossy _ass_ , he walked closer to Dean. The Omega was engaged in a conversation with a shorter guy, a Beta, Castiel thought but it was hard to tell from the distance since there were other people around them.

“Lay off it, Crowley,” Dean said, his voice tired and Castiel’s inner Alpha immediately roared to life at the thought of someone inconveniencing _his_ Omega.

“Come on, darling,” the Beta—Crowley leaned in closer. “I happen to _know_ you don’t have a date for Gilda’s party.”

“Jesus fuck, Crowley,” Dean actually rolled his eyes and Castiel found himself smiling at his Omega’s sass. “It’s the 21st fucking century, I can go unescorted.”

“Yes but wouldn’t it be more fun with a handsome date on your arm?”

Dean shook his head and turned to shift through his locker. “I suppose it would, holler at me if you find anyone who fits that description, will ya?”

“You know,” Crowley’s frown was hard enough to cut glass. “We’re going to grow up soon and you’re going to stop being cute fast enough. You should take the chances when you get them.”

Castiel’s hackles rose and he stepped away from the wall he had been huddling by to give this Crowley a piece of his mind. But Dean just rolled his eyes again and the Beta walked off before Castiel reached them. As it happened, he came up to Dean when the Omega was alone and now he didn’t even know if he should mention what he had heard or if that would make him sound like a creeper.

“Oh, hey Cas,” Dean’s smile was blinding in its beauty. The Omega’s demeanor was completely transformed from how he had looked when talking to that Beta Crowley and Castiel’s inner Alpha postured at the change, eager to soak up the attention.

“Hello, Dean. Did…” he eyed the Beta’s retreating back but didn’t know how to say what he wanted to say without sounding stupid. Dean came to his rescue like he had done so many times already.

“Did you hear? Don’t bother, Cas,” Dean grinned, his attention still focused solely on Castiel. “He’s an ass to everyone. Though he’s not wrong, I’m, um, I _am_ free for Gilda’s party,” he looked expectantly at Castiel and Castiel found himself floundering for perhaps the first time in his life. It was an uncomfortable experience to say the least.

“I not know— _don’t_ ,” God, he hated it when he couldn’t get the grammar right… “I don’t know this Gilda.”

Dean looked into his locker again and Castiel thought that maybe he had missed an opportunity, his inner Alpha seemed to think so at least. It howled at him to fix it but he didn’t get a chance to when Dean turned back with a suddenly somewhat forced smile.

“That’s fine. Anyway, I saw you talking to Bela Talbot during lunch, do you know her?”

The change in subject was so abrupt that Castiel just stared dumbly for a moment. “I don’t.”

“Oh,” Dean failed at looking nonchalant, his scent betraying him even worse than his face. Castiel for some reason loved seeing it. “I just thought since you usually eat alone and now she was with you…”

Castiel was so happy about the fact that Dean apparently was aware of Castiel in the cafeteria that he at first didn’t know how to answer the Omega.

“She came and sat down. And asked if I was single. I think.”

Dean’s eyes glittered, his displeased Omega scent thick in Castiel’s sensitive nose. “You think?”

“She said if I was seeing someone?”

“Yeah, yeah she wants to go out with you, huh?” Dean shut his locker, perhaps a bit more forcefully than needed and though Castiel was upset that Dean was upset about something he was also thrilled at the prospect of the Omega being jealous because Lord knew that Castiel had been jealous about Crowley just now. It would be nice if it was reciprocated, just saying. “So what’d you say?”

The question stumped Castiel a little because the answer was so glaringly obvious to him. Apparently not to his Omega, though, and he needed to remedy that stat.

“I say no,” he shook his head for emphasis. “I’m not interested in her. At all,” he looked deeply into Dean’s eyes, willing the Omega to understand and to smell on him what he smelled on Dean.

And from the flush rising on the Omega’s cheeks he thought that maybe he succeeded a little.

“Well, good,” Dean squeaked but seemed to regret his words. Castiel only smiled widely when he heard them. “Anyway, I gotta go. So, uh, see ya.”

He scurried off with that and Castiel let him go with a feeling of great satisfaction spreading in his chest. From strangers to friends and soon to lovers, he thought. Yes, that goal seemed closer than ever in the face of Dean’s sweet reaction.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean gasped awake the day after Gilda’s party, sweaty and aroused from his dreams. They seemed foggy now and the details fled him the harder he thought about it but one thing was clear and that was that they of course had featured Cas.

How could they not have when the Alpha had happen to drive past the Roadhouse Saturday evening on his fucking Ducati looking like a goddamn badass in only a leather jacket and a pair of aviators on as if he didn’t care one iota about needing a helmet or any kind of protective gear. Now that Dean thought about it, the Alpha probably didn’t even have a license for driving that monster and why was the fact that Cas was driving illegally and recklessly even hot? It should be stupid, he should _at least_ have a helmet on.

But fuck, Dean’s legs had gone weak at the knees and Lisa had had to almost carry him inside to where Jo and Garth were preparing for the party. Hell, at this point he didn’t even care if his friends made fun of him, which they _did_ , he was ready to admit that he was attracted as all hell to the Alpha.

That didn’t mean Dean was particularly interested in waking up with a slick and quivering hole, his inner Omega craving Cas’ fat knot. Fuck, he _had_ to jerk off, there was no helping that. Thankfully it sounded like the rest of his family was already up and downstairs so he could have the upstairs bathroom to himself.

He stripped his dick quickly for a moment as the shower water heated up but as soon as he stepped under the spray he focused most of his attention on his hole. Dean liked to touch his dick as much as the next guy but considering his dreams he craved the backdoor attention.

Slick gushed out of him and the air was cloying with the scent of his arousal but he soon stopped caring around that, three fingers deep and prodding his prostate he easily pictured Cas behind him. The Alpha’s rough voice, whispering dirty words in his enticing accent, breath hot on Dean’s ear.

Yeah, it really didn’t take long before Dean came, squeezing his cockhead once before moaning and leaning his forehead against the wall as he shot hard, his hole clenching around his fingers. Well fuck, if he was fantasizing so readily about the Alpha then maybe he really _should_ consider the possibility that this went beyond mere attraction?

To be honest Dean had never really thought much about boyfriends or love, always focused on his studies and friends, filling his time with cheerleading and family activities. But what if Dean’s interest in Cas really did run deeper? Anyone with eyes could see that Cas was attractive, but…

“Fuck,” Dean muttered as he scrubbed himself off, taking extra care to clean the wall and his hole.

He found his mom in the kitchen, Mary Winchester a stunning woman on any day but looking particularly beautiful as the fall sun light caught in her blonde hair. She was preparing lunch from the looks of it, humming _Hey Jude_ softly. Glancing at the clock on the wall by the fridge Dean saw that it was well past 11 already and he winced a little.

“You should’ve woken me up,” he mumbled, sitting down on one of the bar stools at the kitchen island.

Mom looked up, smiling at him. “You came in so late, I thought I’d let you sleep.”

He huffed but didn’t argue because he had probably needed it anyway. He sat for a while, listening to her hum and smelling the nice blend of her content Omega scent and the food she was making. It felt serene but Dean also felt that itch under his skin and knew he had to vent somehow. Just didn’t really know how because where would he even start? At the beginning, perhaps?

“Mom?” she only hummed in answer, occupied with flipping the sausages she was frying. “How did you, um…” well fuck, this shit was hard. “How did you know dad was your mate?”

She immediately turned to him and Dean was suddenly _very_ happy that they were alone. Fuck Sam if he found out about this and made fun of Dean, this was some sensitive shit, okay?

“Why do you ask?”

“Can…” he looked away when she gave him a knowing smile. “Can we talk about that later?”

“Well,” she shuffled around the sausages again and then turned down the heat, focusing more on him. “It’s in his scent.”

“How?”

This time her smile was more… well, more _secret_ for the lack of a better word.

 _“Like Cas’ smile,”_ Dean thought with sudden clarity. Like Cas’ smile sometimes when they spoke.

“If you’ll allow me to be an Omega for a moment and not just your mom,” she looked at him with glittering eyes, clearly enjoying this and Dean prepared himself for some damn embarrassing stuff. “I’ve smelled a lot of people, both Alphas and Betas, who smelled _really_ good. Like mouth-watering good, enough to wake my inner Omega.”

“Okay, jeez,” Dean muttered but he couldn’t help but grin when she laughed.

“Yes well, it’s important that you know the difference I think. Because yes, obviously dad smells like that to me too but he’s also,” she sighed, all dreamingly and shit. “He also smells like security, like safety and protection. His scent tells me that I’m safe with him, and that I can be myself; that he will never hurt me physically or mentally, at least not on purpose.”

Dean stared at her, eyes wide. “I didn’t know,” he mumbled, a little awed.

She grinned at him. “Your mate is someone who understands you, Dean. Maybe you won’t see eye to eye on everything and you’ll have arguments, God knows your father and I have, but your mate will always love you. And,” she turned to flip the sausages again before leaning on the kitchen island to take Dean’s hand in hers. “If you don’t believe me about the scent you can also feel it in his touch. When he kisses you, he’ll put his hand on the small of your back and you can feel what he wants to say in that touch. Because it’ll say ‘I’ve got you, I’ll always have you’ and you’ll know it’s the truth.”

Dean sat in stunned silence for a moment, thinking about Cas in this new context, remembering what he’d thought of the Alpha’s scent that day in the nurse’s waiting room.

“Shit, mom,” he mumbled after a while and she grinned at him again, letting go to return to cooking the lunch.

“So, are you _sure_ you don’t want to tell me?”

“Um,” well, to be honest now Dean kind of did want to but no, he had some thinking to do for himself first. Some decisions to make. “Not yet, but… but soon, I think?”

She just nodded, her scent the only thing to betray how satisfied she was. Dean kind of actually wanted to blurt out everything he knew and didn’t know about Cas but shit, he really did have to sort this out by himself and then he supposed he wanted to talk to Cas. Yes, talking to the Alpha definitely jumped to the forefront of Dean’s mind and suddenly he couldn’t wait until school the next day.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are interested, the part where Cas runs on the treadmill is completely ~~stolen~~ inspired by [this video](https://i.imgur.com/ew1SCQq.mp4), which used to be a Facebook post but apparently got removed? So now all we have is a shitty version without sound but it still does the trick lmao! It's basically the best thing since sliced bread imho  
> (fair warning: it’s a video of what you just read, so don’t click the link if you’re somewhere where you know you shouldn’t lol)


	4. Heating up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: the events in this chapter were some of the first ideas I got when I started planning for this prompt. Glad to finally have it out there :D

 

 

Castiel was quietly shifting through the books on the fiction shelf in the school library. For English class they had been assigned to read and review a book by the end of the month and though Castiel was immensely glad the choice of literature had been left up to the students he still didn’t know where to start.

He supposed it would go easier for him if he chose something that interested him but he still had to take into account how slowly he read English and he only had a month. Maybe he could ask Dean for help with writing the review? He smiled to himself when he thought about the Omega helping him with his biology paper the other week. Dean was so smart, funny too.

He hummed a tune under his breath, shuffling slowly along the bookshelves, eyes trailing over the titles but barely registering them, his mind wandering to Dean every change it got. And it was perhaps because of that that he immediately sensed Dean’s presence.

The Omega’s scent hit him hard and he turned his head to smile at Dean as he approached.

“Hello, Dean,” he said and felt delighted when Dean grinned back at him.

“Hey, Cas,” he stopped by the Alpha, leaning a little against the shelf. “Whatcha doing?”

“I need book for English,” he sighed a little, feeling his inner Alpha wake up when more of Dean’s pleased scent wafted up. Did he smell stronger than usual? Maybe he had been exercising recently. “I can’t decide.”

“Can you chose anything you want?” Dean immediately turned and walked further along the shelf. “If you haven’t already read them I’d recommend the _Harry Potter_ series. They’re a great read and the English isn’t too advanced,” he looked up with a huge smile. “I love ‘em.”

Castiel knew a little about the series since Anna had watched some of the movies and hell, he was willing to try anything his Omega liked.

“Then perhaps I try them,” he said, lips curling into a soft smile when Dean made an immensely pleased sound, his scent thickening.

The Omega practically danced over to point at a book, the grace from years of cheerleading practice clearly showing. Castiel’s inner Alpha definitely wanted to see more of that grace but Castiel smothered the urge for now. He and Dean were making great progress and he wanted nothing more than to hold the Omega. All in good time, he thought.

But _damn_ , Dean smelled really good right now.

“I, um,” Dean fingered a book called _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone_ , suddenly looking inexplicably shy. “I actually came to ask you something, Cas.”

Castiel frowned in confusion. “Oh?”

“Yeah I, um, I think that…” he quickly looked up at Castiel and then down again, his scent thick with nervousness but also something else. Something Castiel couldn’t place but that was very sweet and made him a little heady. “Actually I’ve been thinking a lot over the weekend and I know that we don’t know each other all that much but… but I’d like to get to know you better, you know?”

Dean was speaking very rapidly and Castiel still felt a bit confused but he thought he knew what Dean was getting at and he took care to keep both his voice and scent neutral so he wouldn’t come off as too eager.

“I like that too.”

“Really?” Dean perked up but then visibly tried to school himself. It didn’t work very well and Castiel breathed in the Omega’s sweet scent. “Because, I mean, I gave you my number and you haven’t texted so I thought maybe…” Castiel only then realized his folly. In his attempt to not come on too strong he had instead made Dean feel as if he wasn’t interested at all. He opened his mouth to remedy that but Dean ploughed ahead. “I mean not that you have to or anything I was just thinking that it’d be nice, you know? Anyway,” he looked up suddenly, his eyes intense and the look on his face stole Castiel’s breath. “I’ve decided that I wanna be closer with you, Cas. So, I mean you can say no if you want to but, can I call you Alpha?”

The way Dean’s voice broke on that single word made Castiel’s inner Alpha howl with satisfaction and his whole body lurched forward a little before he could steady himself. This was what it should feel like, he thought with a sense of fulfillment, when your Omega called you their Alpha. This sense of belonging felt huge and he wanted nothing more than to fall to his knees and declare his love for Dean.

“ _Da_ ,” he answered in a rough voice, smiling slightly at Dean’s eager look. “I like that very much.”

“Cool,” Dean breathed, his scent even sweeter now somehow. They gravitated towards each other and Castiel’s hands twitched with the need to touch the Omega. “And you, um, you can call me Omega.”

Arousal shot through Castiel, sharp and almost painful and _so good_. “Thank you. Omega.”

Dean nearly _whined_ , low and at the back of his throat and all for Castiel. They were so close now, Castiel’s whole body vibrated and Dean looked almost delirious.

“It sounds different when you say it,” he mumbled, still sounding decidedly breathless. “Special for me, Alpha.”

Different because Castiel said it with a Russian accent, he supposed, but there wasn’t much he could do about that and from the sound of it Dean liked it anyway.

“Yes, Omega,” he rumbled, brushing his fingers against the back of Dean’s hand. “Only for you.”

Dean swayed forward on his feet, their lips almost brushing and Castiel breathed in sharply, the Omega’s sweet scent filling his senses and clouding his mind. Then suddenly Dean made a little hiccupping noise and practically jumped back, his eyes wide and his smile crooked.

“Yeah okay so, that’s nice.”

“Dean…?”

“Yeah I gotta go,” he hooked his thumb over his shoulder, turning away from the Alpha. “I’ll see you later, huh Cas? And don’t forget you can text me whenever and…” his eyes were definitely dark with arousal and fuck, _that_ was the sweet scent on Dean. “We’ll hang out later, Alpha.”

Hearing Dean address him like that while smelling so strongly of arousal was almost too much for Castiel and he ended up just nodding dumbly. Dean practically bolted out of the library and Castiel stood rooted to the spot for several minutes, in a daze.

If Dean wanted to call Castiel Alpha then that _had to_ mean what Castiel was hoping for. Obviously his Omega was a little shy and that was fine, they could do this one baby step at a time. Frankly, just having Dean smell so sweet and standing so close was incredible enough in itself and—

Hang on.

Castiel had smelled Dean’s arousal before, that day in the gym. And though this scent was similar, almost the same, today it had smelled _more_ somehow. Deeper, headier, more _primal_.

Castiel swore sharply in Russian. “Dean!”

He ran out of the library, completely ignoring the old Beta that manned the desk when she shushed him harshly. His Omega was going into heat, there was no doubt about it. He was going into heat in the middle of a public school, unmated around hundreds of unmated people. How could Castiel have been so stupid to miss the signs? Dean didn’t normally fidget and if nothing else his scent should have been evidence enough.

Fuck, Castiel had to find him before something truly horrible happened. He stopped outside the library, visibly scenting the air and ignoring the strange stares he got from the people around him. Dean’s scent would be amplified to anyone right now but to Castiel it stood out even more, his inner Alpha clawing to get to his Omega.

Unsurprisingly, Dean’s trace led to his locker. The Omega must have realized what was happening and had probably thought to retreat home. Why he had even come to school so close to his heat was another mystery to Castiel. Usually Alphas and Omegas took the day before ruts and heats off as well, to be completely certain it wouldn’t surprise them when in public.

 _“He wanted to talk to me,”_ Castiel thought desperately as he ran down the hallway. _“And I hadn’t initiated texting.”_

Maybe the Omega had thought Castiel didn’t want to communicate over the phone because of that? Maybe this was all his fault.

His heart lodged in his throat when he saw Dean by his locker, accosted by an Alpha and a male Beta. They were both touching Dean and the Omega was clutching his backpack, shaking his head, his eyes unfocused and his scent so strong Castiel could feel it from several feet away.

“Come on,” the Beta said with an encouraging smile. “We just wanna help you.”

The Alpha nodded, seemingly incapable of speaking as he panted like a fucking dog. Dean shook his head again.

“I have to get home.”

“For real, though, _we_ can take you home.”

Castiel crashed into the Alpha, pushing him bodily up against the locker.

“You will leave,” he growled in the Alpha’s ear, snapping his jaw when the Alpha made a sound of protest.

“Jesus fuck, man,” the Beta muttered and caught his friend when Castiel pushed the Alpha away. They walked off, both throwing sullen glances at Castiel but he didn’t care about them at all, especially not when Dean flung himself in Castiel’s arms.

“Alpha,” he breathed, eyes blown and a pleased smile on his beautiful lips. “ _Alpha_.”

Castiel swallowed hard, tried to rein himself in. “Yes Omega, I take you home.”

“Really?” Dean’s eyes lit up and Castiel instantly smelled the change in Dean’s scent. It went from _aroused_ to _orgasm impending_ so fast Castiel reeled. He _should_ tell the Omega that no, he didn’t mean that he would take him home and do something like that but what use would that be? Better let Dean think they would go home and have sex so the Omega would be more compliant.

“ _Da_ ,” he nodded for emphasis and gathered Dean in his arms. “Did you drive?”

Dean dug his keys out of his jeans pocket, smiling proudly as he dangled them for Castiel to see. “Yes,” he said in a sing-song voice and Castiel just nodded.

“Then let’s go.”

It was difficult to walk when Dean tried his best to wrap himself around Castiel like an octopus at every other step but they managed. Castiel’s own arousal was reaching staggering heights but it was easy to convince his inner Alpha that Dean’s safety came first. That he wouldn’t be plowing the beautiful Omega as soon as they were alone was a fight for later.

They got _a lot_ of stares as they made their way through the still relatively crowded school and Castiel thought he glimpsed one or two of Dean’s friends but no one approached them. He didn’t know what to make of that and refused to believe his inner Alpha when that asshole tried to convince him that Dean’s friends _wanted_ Dean to be taken by his Alpha. It was too soon, whatever this thing was between them.

Hell, Dean let that Beta Garth call him Omega, maybe he just wanted to be close friends with Castiel like he was with Garth, Castiel shouldn’t assume. But still, with Dean this close and in heat, the Omega rubbing his face against Castiel’s neck as if he wanted to claim him, well it was hard not to imagine Castiel’s dreams coming true.

It was easy to find Dean’s car, it stood out like a black pearl among the more modern looking cars and Castiel somehow loved it the more for it. He almost tumbled into the side when Dean made a satisfied noise at the sight of his car and fucking _licked_ Castiel’s neck.

“Omega,” Castiel mumbled in admonishment but that only seemed to amplify Dean’s need.

“We can do it in the backseat, Cas,” Dean breathed heavily, his eyes completely blown. “I think it’s big enough.”

Good _Lord_ , Castiel wanted that so much.

“Give me keys.”

Dean happily handed over the keys to the car and Castiel almost ripped open the passenger side’s door in his haste to get Dean situated in the car. He grabbed the Omega’s backpack first, chucking it into the backseat and then wrestled Dean into the passenger seat. The Omega practically _purred_ at the manhandling and readily submitted to Castiel’s harsh hands.

When he bent in to strap Dean in he couldn’t help how his hard cock brushed against Dean’s side. The Omega jolted and moaned, _loudly_ and right in Castiel’s ear. It made Castiel’s whole body light up and he had to squeeze his eyes shut as he felt precome bubbling up at the head of his cock. Fuck, his knot was swelling too and he couldn’t do anything to stop it.

“I want you, Alpha,” Dean panted, hands grabbing at him when Castiel pulled away. “Don’t leave.”

“Not leaving,” Castiel grunted, his normally deep voice hoarse with overwhelming arousal. If he wasn’t careful he was afraid he would go into rut, triggered by Dean’s heady scent even though his rut was months away.

Dean obviously didn’t hear him because he whined in the most abandoned fashion when Castiel straightened to close the car door. The Omega plastered himself to the window, giving Castiel such a betrayed look that Castiel almost wanted to die.

Valiantly ignoring his inner Alpha, who wanted nothing more than to rip open the door and go down on the Omega, Castiel pointed to his eyes and then to Dean’s eyes. Dean perked up and they maintained eye contact the entire time it took Castiel to stumble around the hood of the car and get to the driver’s side. He carelessly tossed his own backpack into the backseat as well and as soon as he was situated behind the wheel Dean glued himself to Castiel’s side, purring for real.

Castiel had known it would be a bad idea to put the Omega in the front seat but he didn’t think either one of them would have been able to bear having Dean crying in the backseat. He did his best to bat Dean’s hands away, especially when the Omega reached for his straining cock. Fuck, he felt hard enough to burst out of his jeans.

Castiel wasn’t a super great driver and he certainly didn’t have a license, or any formal training for that matter. All he had were some stolen hours back when he still lived in Russia and what he had picked up from driving around on his Ducati. It also didn’t help that Dean’s car was an auto, contrary to the car Castiel had been driving before, and also _oh my God, Dean was distracting as hell_!

He was squirming in his seat, the air in the car already saturated with his need and arousal and fuck, Castiel could see that the Omega was hard as iron and slick enough to actually stain his jeans. It was a ginormous effort not to faceplant in the Omega’s lap but Dean’s safety won over again and Castiel slowly inched his way out of the school parking lot.

“The way,” he almost growled when they were finally on the road. “The way home.”

Dean moaned lowly, arching in his seat and displaying his neck as if he wanted Castiel to bite him right now. God, _Castiel_ wanted to bite him right now…

“L-left,” Dean gasped out and Castiel did his best to remain calm when he felt the Omega’s hand snake back to his thigh, squeezing the Alpha hard.

Castiel followed Dean’s simple directions for a while, willing his mind to go blank but by God, he thought if they didn’t arrive soon he would have to stop just to rub his hand against his crotch so he could come once and calm down. But no, that would of course only make things worse. Fuck, he needed to get away from Dean before he hurt the Omega.

And then suddenly they were there. Dean gasped out a weak little “stop” and Castiel parked crookedly on a drive-way to a nice suburban house surrounded by similar houses and lush gardens. The mailbox read _Winchester_ so Castiel took that to be a good sign.

He left their bags in the backseat for now, completely focused on half-carrying, half-dragging Dean to the door. The Omega was wrapped around him again, licking and kissing Castiel’s neck and Lord help him but Castiel was only an Alpha. A young Alpha who was so fucking in love with this Omega and he had _no strength left_.

His heart was racing a mile a minute and he wanted to kiss Dean more than he wanted air but no, he knew he couldn’t. If he turned his head now and submitted to his desires he would end up fucking Dean raw on the front porch and he knew that neither of them really wanted that.

Although right now it seemed like the best idea in the world…

In the end it was his inner Alpha that saved him. To fuck Dean right here, right now, would be hurting the Omega in the long run, and possibly their relationship, and his inner Alpha couldn’t allow that. It was a monumental effort to ring the doorbell and it was all Castiel could manage. Dean was rubbing his hard dick against Castiel’s hip and Castiel was hugging the Omega tightly as the seconds dragged on.

The thought that maybe no one was home this early in the afternoon struck him just before the door opened to reveal a middle-aged Omega. It was abundantly clear that this was Dean’s mother, not only because of her scent but because of her beauty. Yes, it was clear to Castiel where Dean got his looks from. It was also about the farthest thing from his mind right now.

Dean didn’t react in the slightest when the door opened but the woman’s face went from neutral to shock in an instant and distantly Castiel thought that was appropriate.

“Dean!” she exclaimed and flung the door wide open so that Castiel could stumble inside, dragging Dean with him.

“Take him,” he croaked, his restraint still hanging by a thread even though they weren’t alone anymore. “Take him.”

Despite his words he almost slapped her hands off when she reached for his Omega but he managed to hold back.

“What happened?” she asked, clearly concerned but Castiel could hear the underlying bite to her tone and his inner Alpha felt good about that. No one would hurt Dean here, not with his Omega mother around.

“He…” talking was difficult. Unlike Castiel, Dean _did_ fight off his mother’s hands and lunged for Castiel again with a cry of _“Alpha”_. “In heat, in—at school.”

“Oh honey,” the woman mumbled soothingly and tried to pry Dean off Castiel again. He wanted to help and yet he _didn’t_ want to help so in the end Castiel just remained stock still as Dean hissed at the woman. She just shook her head and smiled and how the hell she could manage that in this clusterfuck of a situation Castiel would never know.

“Omega,” he grunted, his voice hoarse enough to hurt. “Please.”

Dean immediately turned into pudding and God, Castiel was so close to blowing it in his jean in front of his Omega’s mother.

“ _Alpha_ ,” Dean purred, his eyes blown as he looked at Castiel, and his mother sighed, hard.

“Okay, let’s go honey,” she grabbed a hold of Dean’s upper arm, turning her face to yell over her shoulder. “John, get in here please.”

There was a sound from deeper inside the house but Castiel could barely register it because Dean whined for him, reaching and pleading with sounds and scent alike. Castiel had to close his eyes and force himself to remain rooted to the spot so he wouldn’t knock away Dean’s mother and fuck his Omega on the floor.

Just as Dean was pushed up the stairs, protesting loudly, an older Alpha joined them and just as with Dean’s mother, there was no doubt that this was his father. The Alpha looked at the scene with a stern expression on his face before his eyes landed on Castiel.

“What’s going on here?”

Somehow, even though the Alpha was staring straight at Castiel, he knew that he wasn’t the one being addressed and that was confirmed when Dean’s mother answered in a surprisingly calm tone.

“Dean went into premature heat at school, this young Alpha was nice enough to bring him home.”

The older Alpha’s gaze raked up and down Castiel’s body, appraising him and Castiel wasn’t in the least self-conscious about his boner now. Any fellow Alpha would understand, even if they were Dean’s father.

“Cas!” Dean suddenly yelled and tried to fling himself down the stairs and he probably would have ended up kissing the floor if it hadn’t been for his mother’s quick reflexes. Both Castiel and Dean’s father jerked forward to catch him and Castiel once again felt a validated sort of peace in leaving Dean in his parents’ care.

“Come on, Dean,” his mother said, her tone somewhere between amused and annoyed. “We have to get you upstairs.”

“But Cas,” Dean whined and to Castiel’s surprise his mother nodded.

“Yes, but you have to wash up first, right? Don’t you want to look good for your Alpha?”

Dean’s face split in a shining grin and his pleased scent permeated the room.

“Cas is my Alpha,” he informed everyone, matter-of-factly. And while Castiel blushed furiously and Dean’s father spluttered, his mother surprised Castiel yet again by nodding sagely.

“That’s sweet, honey,” she said soothingly and finally managed to get Dean walking upstairs.

As soon as they were alone, Dean’s father turned to Castiel and though Castiel hadn’t ever really been intimidated by another Alpha’s posturing before he found himself cowering a little now.

“Is that true?” the older Alpha asked, his scent looming, somehow.

“I…” Castiel cleared his throat, feeling how thick with arousal it still was. “I want but, um,” God how he hated his inability to express himself properly. The words fled him now in the face of his arousal and he didn’t want to end up speaking Russian like some asshole. He wished they could have this conversation outside, where Dean’s scent wouldn’t be as thick. “I not kno—don’t know what Dean want. I, uh, wait.”

The Alpha pulled himself up, appraising him again. “I think it’s pretty clear what he wants now, though,” he said after a moment and Castiel’s whole body jerked in place.

He closed his eyes for a moment, gathering his wits and willing his impending orgasm away. Hell, Dean wasn’t even in the room but with the Omega’s potent scent still in the air Castiel’s needs hadn’t subsided in the least.

“We talk after his heat,” Castiel ground out. “When his head is cleared.”

The older Alpha’s pleased scent momentarily cancelled out Dean’s aroused scent and Castiel looked up to see Dean’s father smiling down at him.

“You’re a good Alpha, son,” he extended his hand for Castiel to shake and he did so with a surprisingly strong grip considering how weak from arousal he actually was. He suspected his inner Alpha had a hand in that, not wanting to appear weak in front of his potential father-in-law. “I’m John Winchester, you can call me John.”

“Castiel Krushnic,” Castiel said in a rasp. “Call me Cas.”

Dean’s father smiled suddenly. “Russian, right? Sounds pretty cool,” he grinned wider when Castiel looked at him with confusion. How was his stupid accent cool? He kind of low-key hated it. “You know, Dean loves accents.”

Correction; Castiel _loved_ his stupid accent. Fuck, he almost jack-knifed when a pleasurable wave washed over him at the thought of Dean reacting to the way he spoke every time they had met so far. “I not know,” he mumbled, feeling strangled with his need to jerk off. “I leave now.”

“Hey,” John, jerked his head to indicate the hallway behind him. “I know what it’s like for you right now, you’re more than welcome to use the downstairs bathroom.”

Castiel stared at him with wide eyes. “I could not.”

What a weird fucking thing to offer. And also, what a temptation. Castiel barely registered that he had a hand pressed against his throbbing cock now and he most certainly didn’t have it in him to pull away.

“It’s okay, there’s fresh towels under the sink so you can take a shower. Frankly, I can’t with good conscience even let you outside smelling like this, someone might assault you.”

Well fuck, Castiel hadn’t thought about that at all. It wasn’t like he was in rut but it was true that he was so aroused he could barely breathe and it would be so easy for basically anyone to just push him down and sit on his hard cock.

“I…”

“How did you even get here?”

Oh, right. “I drive,” Castiel murmured and handed John the keys to Dean’s Impala.

John accepted them with big eyes. “Dean let you drive his car?” he looked up, grinning widely and suddenly looking ten years younger. “I think you just got your declaration of love right there, son. Come on,” he gently put a hand on Castiel’s shoulder, steering him towards the bathroom. “You take a shower and I’ll drive you home, okay? Don’t worry about Dean, he’s been through a few heats before and he’s safe here at home.”

Castiel still wanted to protest the offer to jerk off in the house but since his only other option seemed to be coming in his pants on the lawn outside and then have to walk all the way back to school he didn’t argue too much.

And the moment he stepped into the bathroom every thought of social etiquette flew out the proverbial window. Because in here it smelled of _Dean_. _Naked_ Dean. Castiel could smell that Dean showered in here sometimes, naked and wet, and maybe he even jerked off. Maybe he touched his twitching and slick hole in this very shower.

Castiel couldn’t get naked fast enough and he didn’t even have time to wait for the water to heat up before he was wrapping a hand around his swollen cock. His knot was almost full and he had leaked so much precome it had smeared his piercing and most of his shaft. His underwear was probably unsalvageable by now but he didn’t care.

Instead he just stood under the lukewarm water, fucking his hand harshly as he bit down on his fist, desperate not to make too much sound. But fuck, it was difficult. Because it smelled of Dean in here and because _Dean was right upstairs and in heat_. Hell, he might even be waiting for Castiel, thinking he was about to join him.

Castiel _so_ wanted to join him. His cock throbbed at the thought of sinking into Dean’s pliant body, the Omega’s aroused scent wrapping around them. Fuck, the pleasure was sharp now. Almost painful as it rolled over him and he gritted his teeth so hard his jaw hurt as he felt his orgasm crash over him.

Wave after wave washed out of his cock, completely soaking the tiled shower wall and yet he couldn’t stop. Leaning his forehead against the wall he braced his feet far apart and brought his other hand down to grasp his knot harshly, stripping his still hard cock with quick flicks of his wrist. It didn’t take long for a second orgasm to overtake him and he shuddered through it, his legs as weak as a newborn fawn’s.

But _God_ , it felt good. Felt so good to lose himself in the fantasy, imagining he was just making himself ready for his mate, for his Dean.

After, when he was dry and in his old, pretty smelly clothes, the shame started slipping in. He walked out with his head bowed and didn’t know where to go. Obviously not upstairs like his highly unhelpful inner Alpha suggested, but where else? John had said he could drive Castiel home but had he meant it?

Looking at a clock on the wall beside the front door Castiel realized he couldn’t have been gone long and that somehow just added to his shame. He wasn’t usually that quick and he hoped Dean wouldn’t find out and think Castiel was bad in bed or something.

Just as he considered kind of just walking away, John appeared from an adjoining room.

“Oh,” he grinned knowingly and Castiel definitely saw that Dean had inherited features from the Alpha as well. “Lemme just grab my wallet.”

“I wait outside,” Castiel mumbled, completely humbled in the face of the older Alpha’s knowing eyes.

The air outside was crisp, sunlight streaming down, making the world seem more colorful than Castiel had seen it in a long while. He leaned on the porch railing, thinking that this could have gone worse. Yes, he felt slightly mortified by how much he had defiled the Winchesters’ downstairs bathroom and yes, his inner Alpha roared at him to go to Dean but still, it seemed like Dean’s family had responded favorably to him and that felt important.

He turned at the sound of the front door being opened, expecting John, and was surprised when a young Beta joined him instead. His hair was longer than Dean’s, his eyes another color, and he had yet to fully grow out of his baby face but Castiel still had no trouble seeing the resemblance.

“Hey,” the Beta said and extended his hand so that they could shake. Polite as his father, it seemed, Castiel thought as they shook hands carefully. “I’m Sam.”

“Cas.”

Sam grinned at him. “I figured. You probably didn’t see me but I was watching what happened in the hall. Dean’s gonna be so embarrassed,” he added that last part with the glee only a little brother could muster and Castiel couldn’t help but smile. “So, you and Dean a couple now?”

The question caught Castiel off guard and he put a hand on the railing to steady himself against the wave of _want_ that washed over him.

“Not yet.”

“Yet,” Sam repeated, sucking on the word, still grinning. “For the record I think you’re hella cool.”

Castiel had a hard time keeping up with the changes in topic, Sam’s mind obviously working quicker than Castiel’s right now.

“For what?”

“For not assaulting Dean. Kinda easy prey, don’t you think?” he leaned in and now his grin looked a little manic and Castiel suddenly understood that he was being bated.

Before he could stop himself, Castiel had reached over and patted Sam on his scrawny shoulder. “Do not worry, no one will hurt your big brother with me around, okay?”

Sam blinked, obviously surprised. Castiel was just happy he had gotten the grammar right because word choice mattered, damnit. Then Sam burst out laughing, not loud or condescending, just like a small pleased chuckled and he smiled sweetly at Castiel, his muted Beta scent thick with satisfaction.

“Well good,” he said and that was when John joined them.

“Oh there you are Sam,” John shook his head. “Mom’s asking for you, or do you want to come with me and Cas?”

“Nah,” Sam shook his head, giving Castiel one last almost overly fond look, considering they didn’t know each other. “You go, I’ll see you around, Cas.”

By God, Castiel hoped so. He hoped to come to Dean’s house a lot more, to meet and get to know his family. To be accepted and included.

“Same,” he croaked and John huffed out a smile, probably smelling on Castiel how he was feeling.

“This your bag?” John asked when they sat down in the Impala.

Castiel turned and reached out to grab his backpack where it had gotten carelessly tossed before. “ _Da_ ,” he mumbled. “The other is Dean.”

“I know,” John smiled to himself as he started up the car, engine rumbling pleasantly. “So, where do you live?”

Castiel shook his head. “Go to school, I left my bike.”

John nodded and for a while as the town slid by them he hummed a tune only he knew. Castiel looked out the window and thought it was a damn miracle he and Dean hadn’t ended up in a car accident on the way home because he had _not_ been paying enough attention. Hell, he didn’t even know if John was driving the same route or not.

“Hey, Cas,” John said just as they sidled up to the curb by the school, his tone more somber. “I really appreciate that you took care of my boy.”

Castiel nodded, feeling the weight of those words. If anyone else had found Dean… if Castiel hadn’t come in time when that Beta and Alpha were pulling on Dean… rape because of heats and ruts weren’t super common, not here at least, but they were a thing.

“I don’t want Dean hurt.”

“I know what it must’ve taken out of you,” John put his big hand on Castiel’s shoulder, squeezing him. “I want you to know how much it means to me that you helped him. Dean is headstrong and intelligent, and almost grown-up, but he’s still my little pup. I hope you understand what I mean?”

Castiel thought he perhaps hadn’t understood anything as clearly as this. “Yes, John,” he answered, his tone steady and his expression solemn.

John nodded once and then slapped Castiel on the chest, smiling suddenly. “You’re a good Alpha, Cas. I always knew my Dean would make smart choices. But, uh, let’s not tell him any of this okay? Above all he’s stubborn.”

And John’s scent betrayed that he was shy about sharing his emotions. “Of course, John,” Castiel said with a smile and earned himself another friendly slap.

He got out of the car and walked over to his Ducati with a sense of immense fulfillment. He honestly couldn’t wait until Dean’s heat was over and they could have a good talk about this. It would probably be about three or four days and then Dean would be back in school. It would be difficult but Castiel would manage to keep calm for the time being. Actually, this was perfect because now he could work out what he wanted to say to Dean when they were face to face again, and how.

But first he would go home and lock himself in his bedroom. His clothes smelled entirely too much of Dean’s arousal for him not to have to jerk off again, and soon.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and btw, I was asked (and I appreciate the request so, _so_ much) and yes, prompts are still closed, sorry! I know I'm being selfish but I need this break, thank you for your consideration ♥♥♥


	5. At ease, Your Majesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, time to pick up the (sexy) pace :3

 

 

It wasn’t until evening on Thursday the same week that Dean’s heat finally subsided. That was actually longer than normal but he wasn’t very surprised. He didn’t remember much about Monday after Cas had called him ‘Omega’ in that enticing accent of his but he knew for sure that that had been the trigger. Well, part of it anyway.

He had spent most of the weekend before coming to terms with the fact that maybe he kind of liked Cas more than as a friend, maybe. And for the Alpha then to so readily agree to Dean’s proposition had been mind-blowing. In retrospect Dean supposed Cas might have been interested in Dean too, maybe even longer than Dean himself had been aware of his growing attraction.

Dean didn’t know for sure, of course, but didn’t think Cas would have agreed to be called Alpha quite so quickly if he didn’t feel anything for Dean. In any case, Dean didn’t dwell on that. What he _did_ dwell on was the fact that Cas had brought him home. Dean remembered most of that in a haze, kind of like a dream where fractions of his memory escaped him the more he tried to think about it.

But he was very sure of two things. One, Cas hadn’t fucked him or Dean’s body would probably feel a hell of a lot different, probably better to be honest. And two, Cas had been highly aroused.

This had been verified by both dad and mom, with varying degrees of embarrassment from Dean’s side. Sure, he wanted to know about how Cas had handled the situation but he didn’t need mom’s grinning or dad’s knowing glower.

And he certainly didn’t need Sam giggling his ass off and mimicking Dean apparently telling the whole household, Cas included, that Cas was “his Alpha”. That did not help at all, thank you Sammy. But mom said it was cute and dad said it was fine, which left Dean hopeful.

And the fact was that Cas had been around when Dean had gone into heat and even though he had been affected by it he hadn’t let the arousal take over to the point where he raped Dean. No, he’d just fucking brought Dean home, to where the Alpha had assumed Dean would be safe, and rightly so. Fuck that was hot to think about.

“Shouldn’t think about it, though,” he mumbled through gritted teeth as he dragged himself from bed on Thursday. Thinking about it only threw him back into heat, prolonging it, and though mom had told him that was a good sign of his and Cas’ bond — Dean was _eternally_ grateful dad and Sam hadn’t heard that — Dean was getting kind of tired of it.

To be honest, all he wanted was to go back to school and talk to the Alpha. Despite Dean’s invitation to do so, Cas still wasn’t texting him and truth be told Dean didn’t think a text could encompass all he wanted to say to the Alpha anyway so that was fine. But still, a “how are you?” would be nice…

Lisa had blown up his phone on Monday afternoon, not that he had noticed. And apparently, since he hadn’t been answering his phone, Garth had called the house phone later in the evening.

“He was very sweet, asking for you,” mom had told him on Tuesday, when his heat wave had calmed down enough for him to shower. “Apparently someone saw you and Cas walking out of the school. They were afraid he had hurt you so I told Garth what had happened.”

Dean at the time had only been able to grunt in answer but now, days later, he was grateful to his mother for speaking on Cas’ behalf. Judging by his friends’ texts after that, they were happy for him and impressed by Cas. Especially Benny seemed almost in awe and Dean could understand it as Benny was an Alpha himself.

And this was another reason for him wanting to get back to school, to talk to his friends and see if maybe they had talked to Cas some. Damnit, he just wanted to know if the Alpha was okay and what he was doing and maybe if he wanted to do something with Dean. Yeah, he was subtle as hell…

Well fuck it, he’d just had one intense motherfucker of a heat because of the Alpha, he was entitled to be overwhelmed.

When he shuffled out into the hallway outside his room he immediately heard the shower running in the upstairs bathroom. Rolling his eyes he resigned to using the one downstairs, even though it was smaller and not Dean’s favorite. Whatever, he just needed to rinse off so he could dress in something comfortable and have dinner.

The TV was on in the living room but Dean ignored it, sneaking quietly into the small downstairs bathroom. He felt calm and happy, tomorrow he would meet with Cas and he though he didn’t know what to say and was a bit nervous about that, he itched to be close to the Alpha.

The moment he closed the door and breathed in the air in the bathroom his calm disappeared. Instead, his senses exploded with _Cas_ with _Cas aroused_ with _Alpha fuck me now_ and he bowled over, crashing into the door in his haste to get out, or deeper inside? Dean didn’t _know_.

“Dean?” warm hands were grasping him and Dean jerked as he tried to regain his senses. Outside the bathroom it was easier. “Shit, Dean,” it was Sam, round eyed and worried. “What happened?”

“Cas…” Dean croaked, as if that would explain anything but apparently it did because Sam started laughing so hard he was barely any help in steadying Dean’s shaking body.

“You can _still_ smell him? Jesus fuck, Dee.”

“L-language,” Dean gritted out, teeth clattering. “Explain.”

Sam shook his head and grabbed Dean’s elbow, leading him away from the bathroom. “I don’t think I’m supposed to know and you’re _definitely_ not, but I overhead mom and dad talking on Monday, after dad came back from dropping Cas off,” he led Dean into the living room and pushed him down to sit on the couch. Dean wrapped his bathrobe around himself and ignored the whale documentary playing on the TV. Nerd. “Apparently Cas was so, um, _excited_ by you that dad didn’t want him to leave or he thought someone might try and rape him. So he let Cas jerk off in the bathroom.”

Sam looked like this was hilarious and sure, in a way it kind of was. Hilarious and outrageous. Really, who offered someone something like that? And who the fuck accepted? Well, Dean supposed the whole situation had been pretty abnormal, but still.

On the other hand, Cas had fucking _jerked off_ _in Dean’s house while Dean was in heat_. That was what Dean had smelled when he walked into the bathroom, sure there was a layer of detergent too and Dean figured that mom had been trying to clean the smell off and if Dean wasn’t still affected by his heat he might not be able to smell it at all but anyway he looked at it, that was the scent of _his Alpha’s spend_.

He was up and out of the living room in a flash, not caring in the least about Sam’s knowing laughter as he practically bolted into the bathroom again. This time he locked the door and threw off his clothes, jumping into the shower with a fervor seldom displayed out of heat.

Well, truth be told he wasn’t _completely_ out of his heat yet and as he stood there in the shower, letting the steam from the warm water amplify Cas’ residual scent he readily submitted to his more primal desires.

It was carnal and raw, the way he desired the Alpha in this moment and to think it had been so easy to flip the switch in him. Just admitting to himself that maybe he wanted Cas as more than a friend and boom, his body made its desires clear to him in the blink of an eye.

Now, as he stood here, panting and fucking himself on three fingers, Dean had never felt better. Cas was his and he wasn’t afraid to admit that any longer, not to himself and especially not to the Alpha.

 

 

*********

 

 

Dean of course overslept the next day and though mom was all cool about it, telling him it was fine and that she would write him a slip, Dean was annoyed as fuck. He needed to get to school to see Cas, damnit!

And to go to class and get good grades, yes of course that too. Dean did after all have dreams of studying civil engineering after high school and had a straight A record to keep. But he was usually so studious and diligent, he thought he could allow himself this one moment of weakness.

Plus his inner Omega was kind of screaming at him and he didn’t think he would be able to get anything done if he didn’t at least talk to Cas today. Preferably also kissed him. And maybe more. But mostly just _talk_.

Dean wasn’t usually a horndog but _damn_ …

“Ah,” Benny grinned when Dean joined him by the Alpha’s locker. “The wayward son returns.”

“Shut up,” Dean mumbled, rolling his eyes at Garth and Lisa who both chuckled at him.

“Seriously though, Dean,” Lisa said, pulling him into a small hug. “How are you?”

“Yeah,” Garth was smiling his usually goofy smile but Dean could smell his concerned Beta scent. “You okay now, Omega?”

It was funny, Dean thought, how hearing Garth call him that invoked no feelings expect perhaps a feeling of slight belonging, which he supposed was appropriate since he and Garth had known each other since they were two. On the other hand, when _Cas_ said it…

“I’m fine, taken by surprise I guess, but fine.”

Lisa and Benny shared a look while Garth took a moment to dole out one of his classic Garth HugsTM. Dean squinted at Lisa and she just shrugged with a smile when she noticed.

“Guess we kinda have to ask; have you talked to Cas yet?”

Dean’s whole body lit up and he cleared his throat, looking to the side. “Nah. I wanted to thank him in person for, you know, kinda savin’ me and all.”

“He did,” Garth said with pride that was odd only because the Beta didn’t know Cas. “We were wary there for a moment when we didn’t hear from you, but when Mary told me what Cas had done it all made much more sense.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” Lisa grinned and Benny chuckled to himself as he rifled through his locker. “Cas seemed into you even before, right?” Dean didn’t know about that so he just nodded. “And after, like this whole week, he’s been… I dunno, _skulking_ kinda.”

“Cas doesn’t skulk,” Dean snapped, realizing too late that he’d let his inner Omega bristle at the negative word choice.

“Okay,” Lisa laughed, a sweet little giggle. “Well he’s been around anyway. Out on the field for our every practice and around every corner in school. I think he’s been trying to figure out how you were doing and maybe he was too shy to ask us. It was cute.”

Okay, that sounded more like Cas, Dean thought with a probably abnormal amount of affection.

“Did you tell him?”

“We thought about it,” Benny admitted, closing his locker just as Charlie and Kevin turned a corner and started walking up to them. “But we thought maybe you guys were texting. Also, we took care to speak a little louder when we thought he might hear us.”

That made Dean smile, thinking of his friends making sure Cas at least got some kind of update.

“Thanks.”

“No problem,” Lisa smiled, this time a little more intimately. Omega to Omega, in a way. “So, are you gonna talk to him now? Maybe,” she nudged his chest with her elbow. “ _Clear_ some stuff out?”

Dean grinned and rubbed his chest absentmindedly, feeling his body heat up even more. “Yeah,” he mumbled, seeing Benny shift and oh shit, he should control his scent. “Yeah, I know what I want now.”

“Yeah you do,” Lisa laughed and Dean gave her a sheepish look, only a little uncomfortable talking about this in front of Garth who he thought of as a brother and Benny, an Alpha. “And why not? I mean sure, he’s younger than you and a little smaller but he’s hot.”

“He’ll grow,” Dean mumbled, thinking of Cas’ strength as the Alpha had almost carried him during his heat. Yeah, his memory was fuzzy and fragmented but he remembered _some_ stuff.

“Of course he will and I think it’s sexy anyway,” she winked. “Like, _you_ _know_.”

Dean knew exactly what Lisa meant and wasn’t far from imagining it when Charlie and Kevin joined the group.

“Are you guys talking about Cas?” Charlie asked with her usual cheerfulness.

“How did you know?” Dean countered in a mumble and was barely surprised when all his friends grinned at him.

“Because you’re all red in the face and smelling sweeter than a candy factory,” Charlie waved her hand in the general direction of his face and he gently batted it away.

“Am not,” he mumbled, knowing full well that he was.

“Am to. So, are you finally hooking up with your not-crush?”

Dean spluttered, more for the sake of spluttering.

“Dean’s heat got triggered here at school and Cas helped him home,” Garth informed Kevin and Charlie in his most helpful voice and he didn’t even stop smiling when Dean slapped him hard on the arm.

“No shit,” Kevin said, eyes big and his Beta scent sharp with concern. “What happened?”

“What do you mean?” Dean muttered, glaring at Garth’s stupid face. “Exactly what he said. Cas took me home so no one would assault me.”

“That’s really cool of him but I meant what happened to trigger the heat?”

The group turned to stare collectively at Dean. Well fuck, Dean just wanted to sink through the floor.

“Yeah, Dean,” Benny said, his Alpha scent the most overbearing. “What _did_ happen?”

“Nothing much,” Dean pressed out in what was too close to a squeak for his comfort. Seriously, _fuck_. He wasn’t afraid to admit it, not really, but he wanted to talk to Cas first. This was between him and the Alpha, first and foremost. “Anyway, I really need to thank Cas for helping me. Do you know where he is, Kevin?”

“Why are you asking me?” Kevin asked, confused. “Do you think I have some kind of Cas-tracking GPS installed on my phone or something?” there was a beat of silence, the whole group now staring at him, and then he sighed, shaking his head. “I saw him in woodshop, talking to Mr. Turner.”

“Thanks, you’re a real pal,” Dean grinned, slapping Kevin on the shoulder before turning to go in the direction of the woodshop classroom.

“Hang on, Dean,” Garth called after him. “We have English in like ten minutes. You skippin’?”

“No way,” Dean lied, smooth as a motherfucker who wasn’t smooth in the slightest. Or good at lying. “Just gotta do this real quick.”

He stepped up his pace before anyone else had something to add and damn, his steps felt light as air as he made his way through the school.

He got to the classroom just as Mr. Turner, a beta well into his fifties, was coming out.

“Mr. Winchester,” he smiled, scent pleasantly surprised. “Did you need me for something?”

Dean was _barely_ refraining from standing on his tiptoes so try and see if he could spot Cas over the teacher’s shoulder. _Barely_.

“Actually, I needed to talk to Cas, is he here?”

“Cas? Oh,” Mr. Turner stepped to the side, holding up the door and fuck yes, there was Cas, eyes all wide and hair adorably tousled. “You mean Castiel? Yes, here you go.”

“Thank you, Mr. Turner,” Dean mumbled, eyes laser focused on the Alpha now. Focused enough that he didn’t hear the older man’s chuckle as Mr. Turner left, letting the door close behind Dean.

The classroom smelled like sawdust and the various machines added a metallic scent to the air. But through all of that Cas’ scent stood out sharply. Surprised, confused, low-key aroused, fuck Cas smelled good.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean almost purred, all his awkwardness as if blown away. Hell yeah, it was _so_ much easier to let go and depend on his inner Omega in this moment.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas answered in a rasp and fuck yes, Dean had almost forgotten how good it felt to hear his name in Cas’ accent. “How are you?”

Dean practically slid up to the Alpha, a scant inch from invading his personal space. “Good, thanks to you,” he looked down at Cas’ hands, the Alpha resting them on the table. They looked so… _capable_. “What did Mr. Turner wanna talk about?”

“My grades,” Cas grunted, he took half a step out, facing Dean more directly. “He say—said I’m doing good. Might get a A.”

Dean raised his eyes and managed to look at Cas through his lashes, even though the Alpha indeed was shorter than him.

“That’s so great, Cas,” he reached slowly for Cas’ hand, the Alpha’s skin warm under his fingers. “Alpha.”

Cas inhaled sharply. “Omega,” fucking hell that felt good to hear. “Are you sure you are okay? You scare me.”

Dean immediately withdrew, straightening and sobering up. “Sorry,” he smiled crookedly. “I just, uh, I came to realize some stuff last weekend and I wanted to talk to you about it but then when you called me Omega in… in that voice of yours I was just…” he chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “I mean, it felt good, Alpha. So the heat happened, and now I have even more to talk to you about so… sorry, if I’m coming on too strong.”

Cas immediately put his big hand over Dean’s, pulling him back. “No, I say it wrong,” his scent was thick with annoyance but somehow Dean just _knew_ it wasn’t directed at him but at the Alpha’s own inability to express himself like he wanted to. “I mean you scare me when you go into heat like that.”

“Oh,” Dean turned his hand in Cas’ and felt a thrill when the Alpha immediately braided their fingers together. “ _Oh_.”

Cas looked at him with dark eyes. “I like this,” he murmured, jostling their hands slightly. “I like to call you Omega.”

Oh _hell_ yes. “Do you know when the next class is?”

Cas looked confused now and fuck, Dean didn’t know why his inner Omega thought that was hot but he could do nothing but agree.

“I have lunch.”

“Yeah, _you_ have lunch,” Dean grinned when the Alpha obviously didn’t understand. “Never mind, there’s a supply closet over here, come on.”

He dragged Cas over to it, feeling his whole body thrum with arousal and excitement. Was he really going to make out with the— _his_ Alpha like the horny teenager he was? And right here? He looked over his shoulder just as he opened the closet door, catching Cas’ clearly blown pupils. Yes, yes he fucking was.

Dean flipped on the light just as he closed the door securely behind them. It didn’t lock but Dean thought it was fine, they were just going to engage in some good old necking for a moment, nothing over-the-top.

“So, Alpha,” Dean breathed, walking Cas up against a wall between two shelves, the Alpha’s eyes dark and his scent thick with burgeoning arousal. “Just to make it clear, are you interested in _this_ kind of relationship with me?”

They were standing not even an inch apart, sharing air as they panted together, clearly tasting the other’s scent in the air around them. Cas put his hands on Dean’s hips, squeezing slightly and Dean felt delirious with everything going on. Hell, he’d barely even made-out with someone before, he was a definite virgin when it came to most things sex related, and yet he couldn’t contain himself around Cas. Not now, when the genie was out of the bottle, so to speak.

“ _Da_ ,” Cas answered, blowing Dean’s mind.

“I went into heat _because_ of you,” Dean mumbled, needing to repeat this to make sure the Alpha clearly understood. He stepped even closer and felt his inner Omega howl with satisfaction when Cas pulled him in so that their bodies slotted together. “Because you called me Omega in that voice of yours.”

“I…” fucking hell, Cas’ voice was thick. The air around them felt electric and Dean could definitely feel the Alpha’s cock filling out against him. “I almost not make it home with you, your scent make me insane.”

Dean’s breath hiccupped. “After you dropped me off, did you…?”

“I pleasure myself in your bathroom.”

Dean’s inner Omega flailed wildly because _holy hell he had admitted it_. And so fucking easily too, no embarrassment because no, he had done it because of Dean and that meant he didn’t have to feel ashamed. Because Dean wanted him too and Cas could feel that, Dean was sure.

“I could smell it, days after,” Dean croaked, snaking his arms around Cas’ neck and closing the distance, talking directly against the Alpha’s lips. “Made me so fucking slick for you, Alpha.”

Cas fucking growled, like an animal, and in the next second they were kissing. Dean moaned into it, easily opening up for the Alpha, almost pulling his tongue into his mouth to suck on it. Cas’ hands tightened on Dean’s body, brushing back so that he could grab at Dean’s ass, hauling him even closer and slotting a thigh between Dean’s legs.

Dean broke free from the kiss, whining when he surged for the gratifying friction, at the same time feeling Cas’ fingers prod at his hole through his jeans. Cas’ cock was definitely hard now, pressed against Dean’s hip and it felt fucking awesome, the way it throbbed.

“Cas,” Dean gasped when Cas started kissing and licking his neck. “ _Alpha_.”

Cas growled again and stroked his strong hands up and down Dean’s back as the Omega shook in his arms. One hand landed on the back of Dean’s neck and when Cas gripped him tightly Dean whined again, bucking hard against the Alpha in an unconscious try to present even while standing.

“So perfect,” Cas ground out in his gravelly voice. He said something more, in Russian that Dean didn’t understand but that totally made him even hotter.

Well fuck, so much for some light make-out session, Dean was already hard enough to be uncomfortable in his jeans and he could feel his hole slicking up. Cas’ scent was thick as it wrapped around him and Dean panted open-mouthed to get as much of it in his system as possible.

“I wanna suck you off,” he gasped suddenly, the urge coming from absolutely nowhere but now that he’d said it, it suddenly felt like the only thing in the whole world that he wanted. “Wanna do it right now.”

“Omega,” Cas growled in his strangely beautiful accent — _A-mega_.

Dean shuddered and bucked against him again but he tried to rein it in, tried to get his hands down between them to fiddle with Cas’ belt and zipper.

“Cas, I want,” fuck was he in heat again or what was going on? They kind of needed to talk and Dean had thought to kiss a bit to satisfy his lizard brain but this was something else. “Please.”

He slid down to his knees before Cas had managed to form a coherent sentence but Cas stopped him with a hand on his wrist when he’d opened the Alpha’s jeans and reached to fish out his cock. Dean looked up, seeing his own arousal mirrored on the Alpha’s face, Cas almost looking feral as he towered over Dean. Shit, it made Dean’s body sing with pleasure and he pressed his thighs together, squirming under than Alpha’s scrutiny.

“Maybe we wait,” Cas murmured and Dean was bombarded by his Inner Omega to _CONTINUE_. But no, Cas wanted to wait for some reason and that was important.

“Don’t hold back because of me,” Dean breathed, his mouth and nose so close to where he could clearly see Cas’ cock straining to get out. Fuck, heat practically _radiated_ out from Cas’ crotch. “I want it. Maybe I’m not that good but…”

“You will be the best,” Cas countered in a voice so rough it could cut diamond. “But I don’t want… rush you…”

Fucking hell, Cas’ grammar and pronunciation was getting worse and worse by the minute and Dean kind of low-key loved it. If nothing else, he thought it was proof enough that the Alpha was getting too aroused to think straight.

“But don’t you want me to suck you?” Dean countered in a sultry voice, easily breaking free of Cas’ grip to pull at the Alpha’s underwear.

“I do,” Cas breathed harshly. “But Dean, I—” he cut himself off with a deep growl when Dean wrapped his hand around the thick cock and pulled it out.

And though that was a _really fucking nice_ growl, Dean’s attention centered in on the ring that was pierced through Cas’ dickhead. It was silver or platinum or some kind of metal like that, not a full ring but rather more like a capital C with small bulbs at the ends.

Dean’s breath caught in his throat and he leaned so close Cas’ cock actually jumped and slapped him in the face but he didn’t care about that. His whole body was firing off, slick trickling out of him now as his dick sweated out beads of precome.

He tentatively grabbed the base of the Alpha’s cock, feeling the girth and weight of it as he looked up at Cas with heavily lidded eyes.

“You have a cock piercing,” he moaned out, licking his lips, his mouth suddenly feeling dry as sandpaper.

“I’m sorry,” Cas murmured and Dean was so aroused he could barely register the words. “I take out.”

Well, he did register that and he immediately slapped Cas’ hand away. “Don’t,” he leaned in to nuzzle against the base, feeling Cas’ coarse pubic hair catch against his own barely there stubble. “It’s so fucking _hot_.”

Cas groaned deeply and thumped his head back against the wall, hands landing on Dean’s head but soon fluttering to his neck and shoulders and then back again, as if he was afraid of hurting Dean and not knowing where to grab him, or how.

Dean moaned at the thought and licked along Cas’ cock, from base to tip, he kissed the whole shaft, loving how the Alpha’s whole body vibrated. When he got to the head he didn’t really know what to do about the ring but thought to hell with it, this was his first blow-job anyway so he figured everything was new for him.

The taste of it was metallic but complimented Cas’ taste very well and when Dean prodded at the piercing with his tongue he got such a nice sound out of the Alpha that his own erection made itself known quite painfully.

“Fuck, Cas, you like that,” he gasped, struggling to hold Cas’ thick cock still with one hand as he hastily opened his jeans with his other. “You like it in your urethra.”

“I don’t know… word,” Cas grunted, eyes wild as he stared down at Dean, hand trembling as he cupped Dean’s jaw.

“Urethra is this,” Dean said in a hushed tone, pressing his thumbnail into the slit. “The tube your piss goes through,” Cas made a strangled sound and bucked his hips as Dean played with the piercing. And fuck, Dean just _had to_ start stroking himself. “There’s a kink for playing with it, I don’t know what it’s called but fuck, I’ll find out. You’re so fucking hot, Alpha.”

“Dean,” Cas gasped, his voice thick and his hand still trembling as he brushed it back into Dean’s hair. “Omega, I-I can’t control…”

“Don’t,” Dean said, breathless. “Want you to use and take and _own_.”

Truth be told, Dean had never been much into that kind of play when he had been pleasuring himself, his own fantasies being more of the sweet kind. And while he wanted it to be sweet with Cas too, for sure, he also felt this immense heat inside him, a fire that threatened to consume him but only in the best fucking way.

But to his surprise, more than disappointment, Cas shook his head.

“I can’t,” the Alpha croaked, eyes squeezed shut and his blunt fingernails scraping against Dean’s scalp. “I _can’t_ hurt…”

“You won’t hurt me, Alpha,” Dean grinned and bent in to start licking Cas’ throbbing cock, lapping at the cockhead. “I want you.”

Fucking hell, the way Cas’ scent blew out, so full of pheromones, was almost enough to made Dean come. Startled, he lurched forward and took almost too much of the Alpha too deep into his throat. He choked a little but even that made his body light up with sharp pleasure. It raked down his spine, pooling in his groin and fuck, when Cas bucked against him, the Alpha’s cock slipping in and out, Dean thought this was fucking it.

He pulled off with a gasp, stroking his dick harshly even as he thrusted sharply into his own hand. “F-fuck, _Alpha_ , I—”

He yelped when Cas put his hands in Dean’s armpits, effortlessly heaving him to his feet and turning them so that Dean found himself with his back against the wall. He leaned back, so completely overwhelmed by how easily Cas had changed their positions that his orgasm was stalled for the few moments it took for Cas to kneel down and swallow Dean whole.

Dean let out a strangled shout, jackknifing over the Alpha when Cas sucked him down to the hilt. All it took was for the Alpha to pull down Dean’s jeans and grab his ass, hauling him in so that he could swallow around Dean’s dick and Dean was coming.

He practically thrashed in the Alpha’s strong grip, body feeling white-hot as he emptied into the Alpha’s mouth, feeling Cas’ throat work around him, swallowing everything he fed him with such ease it was as if he had been made for Dean and Dean alone.

Cas sucked and lapped at Dean’s dick for far longer than Dean thought was normal but he loved it, loved how it felt on his oversensitive dick and loved how it felt like the Alpha was cleaning him up in the most primal of ways. Plus his legs were shaky and he couldn’t breathe right for a long while there after having come like that.

And it was probably because of that that it took him longer than necessary to notice that Cas was stroking his still iron hard cock. The grip he used was light, probably more because he _had to_ touch than because he was aiming to get off.

 _“As if he’s waiting for me,”_ Dean thought dreamily and reached with shaking hands to pull at Cas so that the Alpha stood up.

“You too,” he rasped against Cas’ lips, kissing him harshly, letting the Alpha dominate the kiss so that it quickly turned urgent and passionate. “Want you to come too, I’ll swallow.”

But Cas shook his head. “I hurt you, I’m too…” he made a face. “Too harsh. And I come… it too much, I wait,” Cas ground out and it took Dean’s afterglow-meddled brain a while to figure out what he meant.

“Hang on,” he mumbled and turned to rifle through the nearest shelf. It only took him a few seconds but it was too long in his mind anyway. Eventually he did find a stack of tissues used to refill the dispensers out in the woodshop classroom and he turned back to the Alpha, quickly batting his hands away.

The moment he grabbed Cas’ cock, the Alpha seemed to lose all his strength and he leaned heavily on Dean, panting against his neck as his hips pumped in time with Dean’s strokes.

“And for the record it’s okay that you come a lot, it’s hot as fuck,” Dean murmured against Cas’ hair, breathing in the Alpha’s potent scent. He pushed at Cas’ hands until the Alpha took the tissues to hold himself, freeing Dean’s other hand to squeeze the Alpha’s knot. “I want you to take what you want. And I’m gonna get better at sucking you off, you’ll see.”

Cas’ whole body spasmed and he cried out against Dean’s shoulder, his orgasm taking Dean a little by surprise but fuck, he loved it. In fact, he was starting to realize that he loved a whole lot about this Alpha and he wasn’t even ashamed to admit it.

They stood for a while, both clearly in need to calm down and Dean for one enjoying Cas’ body heat. When they eventually pulled away, Dean handed Cas some more tissues but the Alpha surprised him by not wiping off his own cock but instead circling his arms around Dean, hooking his chin over Dean’s shoulder and fucking wiping Dean’s slick away.

Dean blushed furiously and was just about to tell Cas not to when he noticed the Alpha humming to himself, a content scent spreading between them. Well fuck, if Cas was happy then Dean wasn’t about to deny him the chance to clean off his Omega.

Heh, _his_ Omega. Dean was actually… well they should talk about it. Actually, they should talk about a lot of things.

He hugged Cas closer, running his hands through the Alpha’s unruly hair, chuckling to himself. Cas pulled out with a confused smile on his kiss-puffy lips, clearly happy that Dean was happy but not knowing why.

“I actually came to talk to you,” Dean said in a sweet murmur. “I wanted to thank you and maybe ask you out, wanted to ask if you wanted to date. We don’t know each other much but you have to know that calling you Alpha is a big deal for me, I want us to, um…” words failed when him Cas looked at him as if he had hung the moon. “I would like to be your boyfriend for… for now.”

Cas’ whole body jerked as if he was about to pounce on Dean but reeled himself in. Dean kind of didn’t want the Alpha to hold back but said nothing about it, for now.

“I want that too.”

Dean grinned widely and reached for a bunch of new tissues. “Sorry I kinda ambushed you just now.”

Cas stood still and let Dean clean him up as well, his contentment saturating the air in the small closet. Dean would hate to be the poor sucker to go in here after them.

“I like it. ‘Ambushed’ by you.”

Okay, the Alpha using air quotes was just too cute for Dean to deal with so he just overlooked it.

“I’m serious though, I want to get to know you. Like, I know you’re from Russia, but where? Why did you move here? _When_ did you move?” he smiled when Cas looked positively lively with the prospect of them getting intimate in this way too. “I mean seriously, we share a hobby and I wanna talk more about that too. We said we would show each other our wheels but we haven’t,” he stepped up and snagged a quick kiss before Cas could react. “And you still haven’t texted me once, Alpha.”

“I will,” Cas murmured, his voice thick. “I text tonight.”

“You fucking better,” Dean grinned and kissed Cas again, feeling thrilled when the Alpha pulled him close to deepen it.

 

 


	6. Leaning (of) Alphas

 

 

Dean found dad out in the garage, in the part he’d set aside to use as a work station. The Alpha was bent over his workbench, trying to fix mom’s errant wall clock from the looks of it. His scent was mellow and content, a radio playing classic rock songs in the background. It looked nice, Dean thought as he approached, the perfect setting for him to talk to his father about some things that had been nagging him since his and Cas’ impromptu sex act on Friday.

Just as promised, Cas had started texting him and Dean couldn’t help but love what a dork the Alpha was and just how much that showed through his texts. And no matter how hot under the collar Dean got when he thought about Cas, the absolute best part had been when Cas had texted him about the _Harry Potter_ book Dean had recommended. Apparently he was already invested, after only reading three chapters, and Dean could barely wrap his head around how much he loved the fact that the Alpha had taken his advice. His inner Omega sure as fuck was over the moon about that.

“Hey, dad,” he said when he came up on the Alpha and dad gave him a small smile, straightening his back and groaning when his spine popped.

“Hey, son. Done with homework?”

Dean rolled his eyes and perched on the stool next to his dad. “I’m not twelve anymore, I do my homework.”

“Yeah, yeah,” dad mumbled and Dean watched the Alpha tinker with the clock for a while, trying to find his words. Part of him was so embarrassed that he just wanted to run for the hills and another part, mostly his inner Omega, was so curious that he was almost choking on the questions.

“Dad,” he said after a while, eyes averted but dad was mostly focused on the clock anyway. For now. “Can I ask you a, um, a weird question?”

Dad immediately looked up and Dean found himself fascinated with playing with one of the tiny screwdrivers that were strewn around the workbench.

“Oh God, I know where this is headed,” dad groaned and scrubbed a hand down his face. It made Dean look up in surprise.

“You do?”

“Yeah, it’s one of two things and I don’t want you touching either.”

Dean frowned in confusion. Touching? “Is… is one of those things the birds and the bees?”

That sure took the Alpha by surprise, his scent so thick with it Dean had to wave a hand in front of his nose for a moment.

“I thought you were gonna ask about drugs or booze.”

Dean barely restrained from rolling his eyes again, almost goddamn sprained them. “You know booze is actually a drug too, dad,” Dean sighed exasperatedly. “Why would you separate them?”

The Alpha spluttered. “Well I guess I wasn’t assuming you’d be having the sex talk with me.”

“Seventeen, dad,” Dean sighed again, this time rolling his eyes.

“Hey,” dad put down his tools to turn more directly towards Dean, his features soft but expression serious. “For one, you’re still my little pup and that ain’t changing and two, I…” he looked to the side, suddenly flustered and Dean’s inner Omega practically _giggled_. “Uh, I thought you’d be more comfortable having that talk with your mother, you know,” he looked back, looking almost embarrassed and oh boy, that was certainly a look he’d never seen on his gruff father before. “Omega to Omega.”

That made Dean smile, unexpectedly. “Oh yeah, I’ve already had _that_ talk. We had that when my first heat hit.”

God, dad looked so uncomfortable and it was hilarious for some reason. “Well… good.”

“But I thought I had to ask you about this because…” dad’s embarrassment was taking some off Dean’s but it was still there and man, he really wanted to ask this and didn’t trust any other Alpha as much as he trusted his dad but it was still so weird to talk about. “Because it’s about Alphas and sex.”

Dad looked like he was contemplating having a heart attack but then he steeled himself and gave Dean a tentative smile.

“What about it?”

Well, what about it _Dean_?

Dean cleared his throat. “I went to talk to Cas yesterday to, um, thank him,” he pulled in a deep breath, no need to tell dad any of the sordid details. “We did some stuff but Cas, he… it wasn’t that he pulled away but he didn’t want, uh…” okay, this was harder than Dean had anticipated without the details. “He was restraining himself, I think he was afraid of hurting me? But the thing was that we weren’t even _doing_ anything.”

A stretch, perhaps, but the point seemed to get across anyway because dad straightened with a knowing nod.

“Lemme guess, he said he would be too aggressive?”

Dean wobbled his head, indecisive. “Kinda, it was hard to tell with his accent and apparently his grammar gets worse when he’s, uh...”

“Excited?” dad snorted amusedly when Dean nearly blushed. “Yeah I can see why, all the blood goin’ south, huh?”

“Yeah, so anyway,” fuck this was embarrassing after all… “What’s that about? I told him I trust him, doesn’t _he_ trust _me_?”

“Dean,” Dad sighed, putting his hands on his knees and looking seriously at his son. “I can’t speak for him but I absolutely think he trusts you. And judging by the way he acted when he brought you here on Monday I think I know what this is about.”

“He’s… protective?” Dean tried, his inner Omega trilling with delight at the thought.

“Yes,” dad stated simply. “It’s like this. You and Sam are the most important to me and hurting either of you is inconceivable but even so, the thought of hurting Mary, my _mate_ is…” he paused and rubbed his knuckles against his chest, his scent thickening with something akin to fear. “It’s too much,” he finished in a surprisingly weak voice.

“Dad…” Dean mumbled, humbled by the Alpha’s seldom seen display of emotions. Dad looked up at him with a shy smile.

“I remember what it was like, being young and hormone-ridden. It’s difficult to control your urges to claim on a normal basis but when you’re confronted with your mate’s arousal it’s even worse. And better, in so many ways,” his smile grew, obviously humored by Dean’s returning blush. “I suspect Cas wants so much with you but he’s so scared of going too far and being unable to stop even if you beg him to. He’s probably aware of his own strength, which shows he’s a good Alpha. It’s difficult to explain, it’s just an Alpha thing, when it comes to mates, and not only during sex. You just have to get to know each other better and he will show you. Let your inner Omega and Alpha connect.”

Dean’s whole body felt flushed with how happy that thought suddenly made him. “Why do you keep referring to mates, though?” he mumbled, ignoring his inner Omega still trilling like a dumbass.

“Oh,” dad stood up, turning back to the clock with a secret smile. “No reason, just for me it was different with other partners. I didn’t really experience that fear until I tried to bed your mother, kind of ruined the mood, if you ask me. Can’t speak for Cas, though.”

But he could imply and insinuate and fucking hell, what if Cas wanted them to be _mates_? Dean’s body felt like jelly and he realized how much he wanted that too. But no, shouldn’t they wait? They were so young, mom and dad hadn’t started dating each other until they were in their twenties. Mating at this point was still too early, yes being boyfriends first was better and his inner Omega could just go and die, the howling fucker.

“So,” Dean harrumphed and stood up too. “Let our inner Omega and Alpha connect and Cas will relax and I’ll understand better, huh?”

“Yes well, I’m not saying do it _now_ ,” dad hastened to add but Dean just shook his head, grinning.

“All I heard was you green-lighting sex,” man, it was much funnier when dad was the spluttering mess.

“Dean, I—”

“Thanks, Alpha!” he chirped and skipped out the garage, intent on letting this new information stew in his mind for a while.

So Cas was afraid to let his sexual fantasies roam free because he was scared of hurting Dean? Scared that Dean wouldn’t want to become his mate if Cas couldn’t control himself? That certainly put a whole new spin on their encounter in the supply closet and Dean found it thrilled him a bit, having a strong Alpha hold himself back from the brink just for Dean’s sake.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **[Омега]:** how bout u dont drive tmw? i can take u home ;)

Sometimes it was difficult for Castiel to understand Dean’s texting, but he was getting better and when he had deciphered this — with no help from Anna — he had been so happy he had barely slept all night.

Truth be told, Castiel _still_ couldn’t really believe what he and Dean had done last Friday, what the Omega had said to him. Was… was it possible to consider them boyfriends now? Dean had asked for it and Castiel felt as if his heart would beat out of his chest whenever he contemplated that reality. Somehow, something he had done had been the right thing. Or maybe Dean had smelled it on him? Either way, Castiel was on the track to getting his Omega and finally his life didn’t seem so glum anymore.

They hadn’t met up during the weekend but Castiel thought that was fine, they both had things to process and they’d kept contact over text messages anyway. And God, Castiel thought he could talk to Dean forever, about everything and anything. He loved it, how open Dean was with him and how easy it felt, just like he thought it should be with someone he liked.

And now, on Monday, they had barely met up either but holy crap, Dean had pulled him into a quick kiss on the cheek when he and his friends passed Castiel’s locker and Castiel had been soaring through the rest of the day.

Meg, the Beta from Castiel’s class and the only one to actually talk to him more than a stunted sentence or two, had joined him for lunch and given him a surprisingly sullen look. Though Castiel supposed his high spirits couldn’t really rub off on everyone around him.

“So,” she’d drawled, picking at the paper bag his food had been in. “You’re in love with Dean Winchester, huh?”

Castiel supposed word would spread after Dean’s somewhat public show of affection earlier. Castiel’s cheek had still been burning from that peck.

“ _Da_.”

She’d rolled her eyes and flipped her hair over her shoulder. “How _original_ ,” she muttered in a way that definitely suggested she thought it was anything but.

Castiel hadn’t known where she was headed with the conversation so he had just nodded and continued eating, his eyes scanning the cafeteria for Dean’s beautiful face.

“You know he’s like _super_ popular, right?”

The question had caught Castiel off guard and he’d had to think about it for a while, uncertain why she would bring it up.

“ _Da_ ,” he’d answered after what was probably a too long time and she’d just rolled her eyes again, getting up with a sigh.

“Well, when it doesn’t work out you’re always welcome in my house, stud.”

She’d walked off with that and left Castiel contemplating her words. Him and Dean not working out? Well, he supposed because Dean was like a shining star and Castiel was, well, Castiel. But that didn’t mean anything, not in the long run. Yes Dean was popular and yes, if the Omega told Castiel that _he_ didn’t want them to be together Castiel would step away but he wouldn’t distance himself from the Omega simply because Dean was more popular than Castiel.

Not when they belonged together and he knew they did. Castiel had smelled it on Dean, that they were meant for each other and he was sure Dean saw it too. Sure, Dean would go on to do great things but Castiel would be right there with him, supporting him. There was nothing wrong with the Alpha staying at home with the pups while his Omega chased their dreams, not in Castiel’s book.

If Dean was a star, Castiel would just be the vast space supporting him and that was that.

He’d wondered for a while if Meg had been trying to put a wedge between him and Dean by playing on something Alphas could get insecure about or if she’d just been looking out for him. Since the first felt ludicrous to Castiel, he’d assumed it was the latter and felt happy to have maybe made a friend of his own.

The day had seemed to drag on, even though he and Dean had texted some between classes, but now Castiel was finally making his way out of the school.

 **[мне]:** I wait at parking

 **[Омега]:** omw

“Omw?” Castiel mumbled, trying the word out. Saying it out loud lead him to believe it wasn’t a word at all, though, and when he looked it up on the Internet on his phone he felt stupid.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen international slang abbreviation before. Well, it didn’t matter, he thought as he pocketed his phone and zipped up his leather jacket against the cold, he hadn’t made a fool of himself by asking.

Although, when he thought about it, he didn’t really feel stupid around Dean. Maybe some Alphas would have been perturbed by having an Omega help them with their homework like Dean had done for Castiel a few weeks back but Castiel only preened at the memory, so proud of his mate.

 _“Boyfriend,”_ he thought to himself. Didn’t want to scare Dean away after all.

He stood for a while at the edge of the parking lot, watching the other students mill about him as they prepared to go home, either by themselves or with the school bus Castiel had taken to school this morning.

He was aware of the Omega’s presence way before Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist and kissed him on the same cheek as this morning, the Omega’s scent easily reaching his sensitive nose. God, Dean smelled divine.

He turned into the kiss and Dean walked around him with a smile, giving him a kiss on the lips too. Castiel leaned into it but didn’t follow when Dean pulled away. The Omega had told him that he wanted to talk and get to know Castiel more and a part of Castiel regretted how quickly they had jumped to sex last week. On the other hand he supposed there had been no helping it, not when Dean’s heat had affected them both so much.

“Ready to go?” Dean asked with a sunny smile, eyes somehow managing to shine in the gray sunlight. “Do you have like a curfew or something? Or can you hang out?”

Castiel nodded and then shook his head. And then nodded again, after contemplating Dean’s words. The Omega chuckled.

“I can hang out.”

“Good, then how about—”

“Castiel!”

The two of them turned and Castiel almost wanted to groan with displeasure when he saw Uncle Bart making his way over to them. What was going on? Castiel didn’t remember his uncle saying anything about picking him up, and why would he? He never had so far.

“Uncle,” he mumbled, reverting back to Russian without even thinking about it.

“I have been waiting for you,” Uncle Bart said with a displeased tone and Castiel threw Dean an apologetic glance. It was rude, not speaking English in front of the Omega. “I saw your bike in the garage so I came to pick you up. Piece of garbage finally broken down on you, did it?”

“No,” Castiel muttered, a little put-off at the thought of Uncle Bart waiting for Castiel’s creation to fail. “Dean offered to take me for a ride today.”

Even though he certainly didn’t understand the conversation, Dean visibly perked up at the mention of his name and Uncle Bart’s eyes were immediately drawn to the Omega.

“Hey,” Dean exclaimed, his smile so bright Castiel almost needed his Aviators. He extended his hand for uncle to shake. “I’m Dean Winchester, Castiel’s boyfriend.”

It felt like being gut punched, but in a good way, somehow. _Boyfriend_. Castiel had never known a single word could make him so happy. Dean’s nose twitched and Castiel tried to rein in his scent. Uncle Bart just eyed them with shrewd eyes before shaking Dean’s hand slowly.

“I’m Bartholomew Krushnic,” Uncle Bart said, his Russian accent much more subdued than Castiel’s. “Castiel’s uncle.”

“Oh,” Dean said with surprise, eyebrows shooting up to his hairline and he gave Castiel a quick glance before smiling again. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Yeah, it was clear, probably to everyone involved, that Dean had assumed Uncle Bart was Castiel’s dad and why wouldn’t he? While they had talked a lot over the weekend, Castiel hadn’t mentioned anything about his family besides Anna and it was probably weird, Castiel thought, that boyfriends knew so little about each other. Well, they had kind of rushed it, he supposed, but it just felt so right. He peeked up at Uncle Bart and saw in the man’s eyes that he definitely thought it was weird that Dean didn’t know of him if the boys were as close as they claimed to be.

“Dad’s brother,” Castiel mumbled to basically no one but Dean nodded as if that was the most interesting thing he had ever heard, bless him.

There was a moment of awkward silence and then Dean broke it by grabbing Castiel’s hand and pulling him in for yet _another_ quick peck on the cheek. Castiel didn’t know how common that was or if Dean was just very cuddly in general but he liked it.

“I’ll wait by the car, okay Alpha?” he smiled when Castiel just nodded. “It was nice to meet you, Mr. Krushnic,” he added with a wave at Uncle Bart and then he was off, weaving his way through the students and cars on the parking lot.

“An Omega, driving an Alpha,” Uncle Bart muttered, back to speaking Russian and Castiel bristled a little.

“It’s not weird,” he snapped, feeling his inner Alpha react much more than if it had been him who had been slighted. “It’s the 21st century.”

Uncle Bart just studied him for a while. “You let him call you Alpha.”

“Yes.”

“Huh,” Uncle Bart sucked on his teeth for a moment and Castiel stood his ground, prepared for his uncle’s outdated views but surprisingly they never came. “And you? Can you call him Omega?”

Castiel blinked and relaxed a bit. “Yes, he asked me to.”

Uncle sucked on his teeth again. “And now you’re boyfriends he says? Funny you never mentioned him, or me, apparently.”

Castiel looked down, knowing that was weird. “I didn’t want to jinx it,” he muttered. “I’ve wanted him for months.”

“And he just _now_ noticed you?” Uncle Bart looked disapproving and Castiel knew what he had to be thinking.

“It’s not like that, we don’t hang out in the same circles. He’s a year older than me.”

That sure made Uncle Bart raise an eyebrow at him. “Well,” he said after a moment, his Beta scent hard to pick out but surprisingly enough it felt content. “As long as he’s making you happy, I suppose.”

That sure made Castiel straighten and he quirked his lips in a small smile. “He does.”

“Well okay then,” Uncle Bart looked in the direction Dean had slipped off in, squinting as if in thought. “Just don’t stay out too long and I swear, Cassie,” his eyes were hard when he met Castiel’s again. “If you go and make him pregnant before you’re finished with high school I will cut off your knot.”

A sudden wave of respect washed over Castiel. Never had he heard his uncle talk like this and frankly he felt ashamed to think that he had thought his uncle, of all people, would be against his relationship with Dean. Perhaps, he had mused, uncle would be the kind of man who would take Meg’s bait from earlier. Uncle Bart and Hester didn’t have a good marriage, their mating wasn’t anything like what Castiel wanted with Dean or how he remembered his parents’ had been, and he now felt guilty to admit that he had always kind of blamed his uncle for that, for no apparent reason.

And through the shame he felt pride that his uncle was a better man than he had imagined him to be.

“I promise,” he said with a grin and Uncle Bart afforded him a small smile in return.

When he eventually joined Dean he found the Omega perched on the hood of his muscle car, texting on his phone. He looked up as Castiel was approaching him, smiling widely and pocketing his phone.

“Hey, everything okay?”

“ _Da_ ,” Castiel answered with a smile of his own.

Dean nodded when Castiel didn’t offer more and he realized too late that he could have explained more about Uncle Bart’s sudden appearance. Because he and Dean were dating and it was custom for them to know stuff about each other. God, Castiel needed to work on this…

“Cool, so um, do you have to get back for dinner or…?”

Castiel shook his head, smiling wider when Dean beamed at him. “I can stay out, no problem.”

“Good, because I just texted mom that she doesn’t have to make dinner for me. I thought we could grab something to eat together. Do you, um,” he gave Castiel a shyer smile, his scent touched by nervousness. “Do you have any food you prefer?”

“Hamburger,” Castiel answered immediately, probably too fast but damn, besides Dean the American way of making hamburgers was his favorite thing about moving here.

Dean laughed out loud, the sound almost too beautiful to be true and Castiel found himself staring in awe like a dumbass.

“I fucking _love_ hamburgers,” Dean grinned, hopping off the hood and motioning for Castiel to get in the car. “How about we get drive-thru Biggerson’s?”

Castiel slid into the car, breathing in the strangely familiar scent and feeling a calm settle over him. “I love that.”

Dean looked at him with fond eyes, the car engine rumbling to life under them. “Me too, Alpha.”

 

********

 

“I’m sorry.”

Dean turned to Castiel and he had a small smear of grease on his chin that the Alpha wanted to lick away. Dean wiped it off before Castiel’s stupid thoughts could go anywhere with that.

“About what? Don’t you like bacon cheeseburgers?”

They were sitting at a picnic table in Centennial Park, Dean’s precious Impala parked within view. Dean had bought them both food, even though Castiel had argued that he could pay. But his inner Alpha crooned at his Omega taking care of him and he had come to realize pretty early that Dean seemed to like to pamper so he hadn’t argued much.

Dean had been reluctant to eat in the car, though, so they had ended up in the park, sitting shoulder to shoulder even though there would probably have been more space if they had sat across from each other. Castiel loved it, though. Dean’s elbow kept nudging his and when the Omega shifted so that his knee knocked against Castiel’s he left it there, much to the Alpha’s delight.

“No I love this,” the burger was thick and meaty, greasy with melted cheese and sauce. “I mean about uncle. He talked Russian in front of you, that was rude,” he looked down at his burger, squishing it a little when Dean stayed silent, almost as if he knew Castiel wanted to say more. “And I’m sorry I do not tell you about him.”

“Hey,” Dean bumped their shoulders together to make the Alpha look up at him. “The language thing is cool with me, I thought he was telling you something private. I’m not offended. And, um, you don’t have to tell me about your family if you don’t want to.”

Though it was clear from his cautious scent that Dean wanted to know. God, Castiel appreciated the Omega’s tact so much in that moment.

“I do want,” he smiled a little and watched with amusement how Dean grinned widely back at him. “I just don’t think much about it. I’ve, um, been thinking about _other_ things,” he pressed his knee against Dean’s for emphasis and Dean’s scent told Castiel exactly when the Omega got his meaning.

“Oh,” Dean’s grin turned a little shy but no less beautiful. “Yeah, we kinda started in that end didn’t we?” he looked at Castiel with adoring eyes and the Alpha’s heart thumped widely. “I like that probably more than what’s appropriate.”

Holy shit, Castiel had to control himself to not kiss Dean right now. And fuck it, they were dating but he knew that if he started kissing the Omega he wouldn’t be able to stop and they were in public, the nice weather having drawn a lot of people to the park. Couldn’t fuck— _make love with_ —Dean here.

“Me too,” he rasped and Dean looked smug for a moment, munching on his fries. Castiel’s burger was probably getting cold but he was more interested in Dean anyway.

“And if you wanna tell me about your family that’s cool, you mentioned Anna, right? Just, do it when you feel like, not because you think you have to, okay?”

Castiel nodded and bit into his burger, eating slowly as Dean talked about how weird it was that Sam hadn’t mentioned getting a new kid at school when he and Anna went to the same school. Dean thought she would have stuck out a bit with her flaming red hair and Russian accent.

“Anna don’t have much accent,” Castiel said and reached for the napkins, his burger gone now. “She much better at this than me.”

Dean hummed. It was a nice and thoroughly distracting sound. “And I guess they wouldn’t really hang out anyway, you said she was eleven right? I mean, Sam’s thirteen so…”

“You’re older than me too.”

Dean blushed so hard and so fast Castiel could actually _see_ it creeping across the Omega’s cheeks and over to his ears. Castiel wanted to put his lips against it and feel the heat.

“Yeah…” Dean mumbled, his scent so thick of _bashfulness_ that Castiel’s inner Alpha squirmed with pleasure. “I guess that’s true, huh.”

Fuck, Castiel really loved him.

“Me and Anna live with our uncle and his mate, Hester,” he said then, his voice a mumble and Dean put down his fries to turn more bodily towards Castiel.

“That’s nice,” he said after a moment when the words kind of stuck in Castiel’s throat. He didn’t know why this was hard to say, honestly he hadn’t really been sad about it before, just angry a lot and maybe that was it. Maybe the sad was catching up.

He gave Dean a strained smile. “Our parents died. Car, um, accident.”

Dean’s Omega scent immediately turned into comfort and sorrow, so thick Castiel felt heady with it. He turned even more on the bench, pulling his leg over it so he could straddle it and lean in to hug Castiel hard.

“Fuck, Cas.”

Castiel thought he could actually _feel_ Dean’s sadness, like a tangible thing in the air around them and he felt powerless to fight it because why was the Omega even sad? His parents were alive.

 _“For me,”_ Castiel thought with astonishment. _“Dean is sad for me. My precious Omega.”_

“It okay,” he said in a thick voice and practically melted when Dean brushed his lips against Castiel’s cheek before pulling away a little.

“What happened?”

Castiel shrugged. “Russian winter storms are no joke, they shouldn’t’ve go out. But we needed food, me and Anna wait at home,” his eyes clouded over a little. “Waited long time.”

Dean squeezed his hand and oh, when had the Omega linked their fingers together? Castiel looked down at his lap and brushed his thumb over the back of Dean’s hand. It felt nice, grounding.

“So their car skidded on ice?”

Castiel shrugged. “I don’t know exactly, they weren’t alone. There were lot of cars and a truck, mom and dad weren’t the only deaths. Hospital said they were lucky, died on…” he waved his hand, sick of his inability to express himself. “Immediately.”

“On impact,” Dean mumbled and looked sad. “I’m so fucking sorry, Alpha.”

Castiel looked at him with affectionate eyes. “It okay,” he repeated because he didn’t know what else to say. Felt like a broken record but there wasn’t much he could do about it.

“Was it long ago?”

Castiel shrugged again. “Almost two years.”

There was a stunned silence and Castiel looked over at the Omega when the air around them suddenly smelled like surprise. Dean was staring incredulously at him.

“The fuck, Cas?”

“What?”

That earned him another hard hug and even though he didn’t know why Dean was hugging him now he still loved it. This time he turned into it and pulled the Omega closer. Dean smelled so good, so comforting even in his surprise and sorrow.

“That’s so fucking _recent_ , Cas. And you’re just sitting here like a badass, I would be a mess.”

Castiel blinked in confusion and when they pulled out of the hug he couldn’t help but cup Dean’s cheek, brushing the Omega’s cheekbones with his thumb.

“I was a mess,” he smiled when Dean looked uncertain. “I get piercing and almost tattoo, I sleep around and I was _so angry_. Then we moved here and I meet you.”

Dean seemed stunned and his scent was thick with surprise and rising affection. “Really?” he squeaked and Castiel couldn’t help but lean in and kiss him. Just like he had thought it was a pain to pull away but he managed, mostly because he sensed how much Dean wanted to talk more about this.

“ _Da_ ,” he nodded for emphasis. “We live in another state at first and it was…” he sighed, putting his hands down on Dean’s thighs. Dean touched Castiel’s hair, almost grooming him and he leaned into the touch. “It was boring, not good. Then Uncle Bart had to move here for work and I met you,” he looked up at Dean with eyes no doubt shining with his adoration and Dean almost blushed again.

“That’s awesome, Alpha,” he mumbled, smiling sweetly. His hands landed on Castiel’s. “I’m glad that…” he suddenly frowned and Castiel tilted his head to the side, confused by the change. “Wait, you said… you said your parents died two years ago and you _also_ said it was the Russian winter storms that killed them.”

Castiel went over the last five minutes in his head. “ _Da_.”

“But… how long have you lived in the States?”

“Um…” Castiel counted, thinking back on his time here. “Almost eighteen months. We live with family friends in Russia before they find Uncle Bart here in the USA and we move in with him. On summer before I start high school.”

Dean looked astonished and Castiel couldn’t figure out why. Had he said something weird? Well yes, probably, but what and how bad was it?

“Well shit, Cas. I was just thinking about your accent.”

“Oh,” Castiel was back to hating it. Sure, John had said that Dean liked accents but still… “I know it not— _it’s_ not good.”

“No, Cas,” Dean slid impossibly closer. “That’s the thing,” he grinned widely and put his arms around Castiel’s neck, pulling him in to purr against his lips. “It’s fucking awesome. You’re so smart to learn so much in such a short time.”

“Oh,” Castiel said again, this time more breathlessly because all of a sudden Dean smelled very sweet and yes, Castiel liked where this was headed. Sure he was sad over his parents’ death; that felt like a wound that would never heal, but talking to Dean about them had felt unexpectedly nice. But this, sitting so close with his Omega smelling like _this_? Yeah, that was much better.

“So, Alpha,” still in that low purr and Castiel was suddenly vibrating with the need to kiss his Omega. “You wanna tell me about getting your piercing? And that tattoo, what was it supposed to be?”

“Black wings,” Castiel turned his head when Dean did, their lips brushing. “On my back, black and a little broken.”

“That’s fucking cool.”

Castiel thought the way Dean sounded and smelled right now was much cooler than a lame ass tattoo but then again, Castiel thought most things about Dean was cooler than everything else in his life.

 

 


	7. Ride of a lifetime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, y'all! (♥ω♥ ) ~✿

After they had finished their Biggerson’s burgers Dean and Cas had gone back to the Impala and Dean had driven them to the make-out point. Not to make-out, well Dean wouldn’t have been opposed to after that kiss on the park bench, but to talk some more.

They had ended up in the backseat, Cas on his back with his head in Dean’s lap and Dean lazily playing with the Alpha’s soft hair. The weather was still so warm, especially with the sun beating down on the car, that they even had had to crack a window despite the nippy air. Though to be perfectly honest Dean could have sat in the car’s heat without opening the window, just soaking up Cas’ content Alpha scent.

It was like honey and rain on warm summer days. And fuck, Dean just _loved_ listening to the Alpha. Cas’ voice was a pleasant timbre, low and rumbly and melodic in a strange way. Sometimes he couldn’t find the right words and he ended up saying something in Russian, exasperated with his inability to express himself but Dean kind of loved that even more. And not only because he found it arousing but because it was just something that was a part of Cas.

They ended up talking about their families and some of Dean’s dreams for the future but Dean had quickly gotten bored with talking about himself. He wanted to know more about Cas, how was the Alpha coping with the death of his parents, what had happened between their deaths and Cas coming to live here, how had his life in Russia been before that? Well, how was life in Russia in general? Dean knew _nothing_ about it and he was suddenly so very interested.

“Cold,” Cas had deadpanned and Dean had laughed at the way his Alpha obviously was making fun of the cliché. Cas’ pleased scent was pleasant in the car, mixing with Dean’s mirth.

The more they talked, the more Dean had understood that while Cas might not be completely okay with losing his parents the way he had, he was more okay than Dean had thought, or would have been himself. He didn’t know if it was because the Alpha was resilient or simply hard-headed but he made a mental note to watch out for the grief to strike.

It might be, he’d told himself, that Cas had been bottling it all up and that he would let it out now that he was finding comfort in Dean’s presence. Not that Dean would be giving himself too much credit, as if he was the epitome of stable and that Cas would need to or want to open up to him; Dean wasn’t a therapist and he knew that.

But still, he couldn’t help but think that Cas talked much more to Dean than to anyone else in his life and he wanted to be able to be there for the Alpha if Cas needed it.

Dean had also wanted to ask Cas more about his piercing but he was a little nervous that the Alpha might want to show him and to be honest Dean kind of wanted that too much and he hadn’t wanted to burst their comfortable bubble just because he was horny. He’d asked about the tattoo instead and Cas had explained his concept. In hindsight he was glad he hadn’t gotten it because, as he said, he didn’t feel broken anymore. And fuck, he’d just said it with such adoring eyes that Dean’s inner Omega had crooned and preened like never before.

Other than that they had spoken a lot about their common interest in tinkering with cars and the like and Cas had happily explained that he felt honored to have driven Dean’s car on the day of Dean’s heat.

“I guess we didn’t have much choice,” Dean had laughed and Cas had nodded, his cheek rubbing against Dean’s stomach.

“I think so too, but John was impressed.”

“John?” Dean had asked, eyebrows raised with a small smile playing at his lips and the Alpha had looked up at him with his seriously pretty eyes.

“Your father.”

“I know that,” Dean had rolled his eyes and smiled wider. “I’m just surprised to hear you call him by his first name.”

“Oh,” Cas had turned his head a little, pressing his cheek harder against Dean’s stomach. “He said to.”

“Damn, Cas,” Dean had mumbled after a stunned moment, combing his fingers through the Alpha’s hair when Cas peeked up at him. “He doesn’t let just anyone do that, only people he likes,” he smiled proudly at the surprised Alpha. “Or respect. I guess your chivalry really got to him.”

Cas had startled him by rolling to his side, burying his face in Dean’s stomach and inhaling deeply. Well fuck Dean’s dick for perking up but it had, okay?

“I don’t know that word,” Cas had mumbled against Dean, his voice muffled and fucking adorable.

Dean had leaned down over the Alpha, hugging him tightly. “It means you were my knight in shining armor, and my dad respects the hell outta you for it.”

Well, considering the awkward and somewhat stunted conversation he’d had with his dad, Dean had guessed as much himself but to hear this was even better.

It wasn’t until he’d dropped off the Alpha outside an apartment complex downtown and driven home, getting behind the safety of his own bedroom door that Dean allowed himself to freak the fuck out. Not because of Cas’ parents or background in general but because holy hell _Cas had already had sex_.

_“I sleep around.”_

That was what Cas had said and Dean didn’t think there was some kind of language barrier there, Cas had probably picked up the term from TV and fucking _shit_ , he’d been talking about the time _before_ he left Russia.

“No,” Dean mumbled to himself, going to lie down on his bed and fishing his phone out of his pocket. “That’s too young.”

Cas had been what, like 13 or 14 then? That was way too young, right? Although, when Dean thought about it, the Alpha _had_ managed to get a genital piercing and had almost gotten a tattoo, maybe laws were different in Russia? Or maybe the people around Cas just hadn’t given a fuck.

Dean wanted to talk about it so much, wanted to ask Cas if he had been abused and if he was okay but at the same time he hesitated. Because for all the talking they had done in the car, which was _a lot_ , Cas hadn’t mentioned it again. Thinking back, it had almost sounded like a throw-away comment.

_“I sleep around.”_

Like it meant nothing to him. Did sex mean nothing, then? No, with the right person, Dean had to believe Cas would feel stuff. Just thinking about what they had done in the supply closet, how the Alpha had acted and reacted then, and dad’s explanation of Cas’ words…

Well, fuck, of course Cas _felt_ something. Just maybe not with those people?

Dean bit his lower lip and closed his and Cas’ text message conversation again before he did something stupid. Fuck he felt like a little pussy but at the same time he thought this was important. He wanted to talk to someone about it and preferably that someone should be Cas but he didn’t know what to say.

Then again, he probably shouldn’t worry and he didn’t, not really. But he _was_ nervous. Because Dean was quickly starting to realize he was falling pretty fucking hard for this Alpha and he wanted to be good for him. If Cas already had experience Dean didn’t want to feel and sound and act like a stupid virgin, he wanted to fucking blow the Alpha’s mind.

He resolved to bring it up with Cas, maybe not right now when everything was so new and fucking awesome, but eventually.

 

*********

 

The days kind of floated together and Dean spent most of them preparing for tests, training with his cheerleading team for the next home game, and hanging out as much with Cas as he possibly could. The Alpha was so fucking cute, especially when he was first invited to sit with Dean and his friends during lunch.

“You should’ve come over sooner,” Garth had teased and Cas had looked as if he didn’t have the slightest clue as to why he should have, or why he had even been dragged over now.

Dean was happy to see that Kevin and Charlie tried to engage more with Cas too, because their schedules aligned more with Cas’ than Dean’s and Cas, for his part, just seemed to be happy to have Dean around.

Every time they had cheerleading practice Cas was out jogging too and Dean thought it was really a shame that the weather soon would force them to practice inside because that would mean Cas would be in the gym, running, and Dean wouldn’t get to see it as much.

Although, if Jesse was to be believed that would probably be for the best.

“Maybe we should ask Cas to join us,” he’d teased after a late training session, just as they entered the showers. Dean had been sad to see that Cas had already gone home but at the same time it was probably for the best.

Male Omegas and Alphas didn’t share showers at school but they did share the locker room and Cas was definitely not body shy. He wasn’t like gloating and strutting his stuff like some of the Alphas from the football team but he was just _there_ and so fucking perfect Dean knew he wasn’t the only Omega who wanted to worship Cas’ knot.

And fucking hell, for all the times he and Cas had spent together now they hadn’t gone further than a few kisses and some light groping. It was as if the Alpha was trying to make up for their start, showing Dean how much he wanted to get to know Dean as a person too and not just his body. And Dean appreciated that, he really fucking did, but he was also becoming hyper aware of his own sexuality and it was getting harder to ignore the longer Cas was around him but not actively touching him.

“Cas doesn’t want to cheerlead,” Dean had scoffed, scrubbing his arms with soapy suds.

“I dunno, he seems to want to be around you so maybe that would be enough? And maybe you’d be able to concentrate better.”

Jesse had laughed when Dean glared at him. “And how do you figure that would work out? As if I would be able to concentrate _at all_ with my Alpha touching me.”

“Dramatic, much?” Jesse had rolled his eyes, still smiling.

Dean had felt his inner Omega thrilling at the thought of having Cas’ hands on him and fuck, he had just been _thinking_ about it. Just imagine what it would be like for real, the both of them sweaty and smelly, Cas lifting Dean with his superior Alpha strength, Dean like a feather in the Alpha’s embrace…

“Yeah, as if _you’d_ get anything done with Cesar groping you,” he had snorted when Jesse balked at the finger pointing but Dean knew he was right, he’d seen how his friend watched the calm Beta.

Still though, the thought of Cas in a cheerleading uniform, moving in perfect sync with Dean and… and _catching_ him…

Yeah, to say that Dean was on edge in the coming days was an understatement and when the football game finally came and Dean saw his Alpha together with his parents in the stands, Dean had never been happier. That it looked as if Cas had come specifically to see Dean, and not the game, had just made it better and when Cas afterwards had asked if Dean wanted to go for a ride on his bike the next day after school Dean had been quick to say yes.

So here he was now, waiting by Cas’ locker and humming to himself. He was a little nervous, he had to admit, mostly because he’d never been on a motorcycle before and Cas’ Ducati looked big, but he was also so fucking stoked he couldn’t stop grinning.

“Hey, Winchester!”

Dean turned at the mention of his name and only barley resisted rolling his eyes when he saw Cole Trenton approaching. He had his buddies Kubrick and Roy with him as usual and Dean’s inner Omega sneered at how the three Betas strode down the hall as if they were some kind of Alpha males. Come to think of it, it was embarrassing enough when Alphas did that, seeing Betas do it was just depressing…

“Hey, Cole,” he mumbled, leaning back against Cas’ locker. “What’s up?”

“Halloween’s what’s up, pretty,” Cole grinned and this time Dean did roll his eyes.

“Pretty? Really?”

“Would you rather I called you ugly?”

Roy and Kubrick laughed but it sounded a bit forced and Dean wondered what the fuck they got out of hanging around puny Cole Trenton for anyway.

“No, but only because I wouldn’t want your pants to catch on fire.”

Cole actually fucking _looked down_ at his pants and then snapped his head up, squinting at Dean when he could only smirk at the Beta. Behind Cole’s back his friends stifled chuckles behind their hands. Huh, so maybe they weren’t braindead after all.

“Whatever,” Cole spat, face getting a little red. It did that, when he got mad. “You going to Crowley’s Halloween party or what?”

“Or what, what?” Dean sighed, shaking his head. “What the fuck is up with people wanting me to go to parties all the time? I don’t know, Cole. I’ll go if I go.”

Cole seemed a bit caught off guard but quickly recovered, stepping into Dean’s personal space and making Dean’s inner Omega sigh loudly.

“I was just thinkin’,” Cole mumbled and had the fucking _audacity_ to stroke the back of his fingers down Dean’s cheek. “If you’d go and I’d go, we’d both be there together.”

“That’s some brilliant deduction, Sherlock,” Dean said dryly and turned his head away. Cole just followed, pressing his hand against Dean’s cheek.

“So you see what I’m saying? You smelled fucking awesome when you got your heat, Dean.”

Dean’s eyes widened a fraction but before he could say something clever a hand reached out and snatched Cole’s wrist in a hard grip. Cas’ angry scent surrounded them in an instant and Dean turned big eyes on the Alpha.

“You have dirt on your face, Omega,” Cas growled, staring straight into Cole’s eyes, the tips of his fingers turning white as he pressed them into Cole’s skin. “I clean it for you.”

“The fuck, man?” Cole recoiled but Cas kept his hard grip and pulled the Beta in, nose to nose.

“ _I_. Always. Clean. It.”

Kubrick and Roy burst out laughing and though it was actually hard to tell if they were laughing at Cas or Cole, Cole seemed to take it as a personal insult anyway. Ripping himself free of Cas’ grip, he stumbled back, shouting something about Cas being an asshole and how he could keep Dean’s loose hole for himself if he wanted to.

Cas actually snarled at that and Roy had to push Cole away but Dean barely heard any of that. His heart was hammering a mile a minute and he couldn’t stop staring at Cas’ handsome face. His inner Omega was yowling, clawing to get closer to the Alpha and even though Cas smelled sharply of _anger_ , it was still one of the best scents Dean had ever smelled.

“Cas,” he hushed out and Cas turned to him, his face breaking out in a small smile.

“Omega,” he answered and went to kiss Dean on the cheek, the same cheek Cole had been touching. “You wait for me?”

Dean was weak in the legs and he could feel his whole lower body thrumming with barely contained arousal and in a way it was such bullshit. Because he wasn’t the kind of Omega—the kind of _person_ —who got off on violence or unwarranted gallantry; he could defend himself and he was proud to do so.

But fuck, when he saw _Cas_ do it, well that was just a whole other ballpark. He’d always scoffed at the Omegas who swooned when their big bad Alpha saved them and really, he hadn’t even needed saving from Cole. And yet, on the _other_ hand…

He reached over and pulled Cas back for another kiss, this one on the mouth, licking deep into the Alpha’s mouth with fervor. And fucking hell, Cas just dropped his bag, putting his big hands on Dean’s back and pulled him in against his hot body.

Dean was instantly reminded of what mom had said about the hand on his back and he knew, deep down in his heart, that he wasn’t getting off on Cas being a jealous badass, he was getting off to the thought of Cas being there for him. Always, through anything.

 _“Fuck yeah, he’ll always clean it,”_ Dean thought with deep affection and he pulled out of the kiss, finding Cas looking adorably dazed.

“I sure was,” he mumbled sweetly and Cas licked his lips once, almost prompting Dean to kiss him again.

“What?”

That made Dean chuckle and he stepped back a little, even though it was physically one of the hardest things he’d done in a long while. His body just ached to be in Cas’ arms again but he didn’t want it here. Soon, though, but preferably not at school again.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” he clarified with a grin and Cas seemed to shake himself out of his haze, his aroused scent lessening a little. “Can’t wait to ride you— _your_ Ducati.”

Fuck Dean’s voice for hitching at that word, now it would sound like something else and he saw in Cas’ twinkling eyes that he had heard it. Well actually, fuck Dean’s inner Omega for putting images in his head. That little horny prick…

“I buy this for you,” Cas said after a while, opening his locker and producing a sleek, black helmet.

“Cool,” Dean grinned wider and accepted the helmet, turning it around to get a good look at it as they started walking down the hall. “Does it match yours?”

“Mine?” Cas put on his Aviators just as they walked out of the school building, the later October sun shining brightly. “I don’t wear helm.”

Okay, Dean’s body should _not_ light up as if Cas was the epitome of cool and sexy right now, Jesus _fuck_ Dean was lame when he was horny.

“That’s not good, Alpha,” he mumbled and reached down to take Cas’ hand in his. “What if your bike is hit by a car or something?”

Cas nodded, seeming very happy to be holding Dean’s hand. “That’s why I buy you helm.”

Dean wondered for a moment if this had something to do with Cas’ parents. They died in a car crash, maybe Cas had thought about it while he was driving his Ducati? Dean didn’t like that at all and as they stopped by the gorgeous Ducati Scrambler, Dean pulled Cas closer, giving him a serious look.

“Alpha, I want you to wear a helmet too, okay? I don’t want something to happen to you when you’re driving.”

Cas looked taken aback, almost as if he hadn’t considered that or as if he hadn’t thought anyone would care if something _did_ happen.

“Okay, Omega,” he said after a moment, a smile playing at his seriously inviting lips. “I buy helm for me too.”

Dean felt a thrill go through him at the Alpha following his advice. “Okay,” he grinned and couldn’t resist leaning in to kiss Cas chastely. Well, as chastely as he could because _damn_ … “So, where do you wanna go?”

Cas shrugged. “Wherever, you choose.”

Dean hummed and caressed the seat for a moment, feeling its worn-out leather beneath his fingers and taking comfort in how similar it was to the Impala’s seats.

“I kinda just wanna drive around for a bit, feel the speed, you know?” he looked up and saw Cas nodding with a smile of his own. He handed Cas his backpack when the Alpha indicated that he wanted to put it in one of the saddle bags.

“That sound good.”

“As long as we keep away from the east side of town,” he smiled when Cas raised an eyebrow in question. “Dad works at an autoshop there and since he likes you and all I’d hate for that to change just because he catches us on this.”

Cas frowned in confusion and fucking hell, that always looked so cute it should be illegal. “He don’t like motorbikes?”

“He loves ‘em,” Dean stepped back when Cas climbed on the Ducati. “But I’m guessing you don’t really have a license, making this largely illegal. Plus I suppose this constitutes as something dangerous that he’d rather not his little boy get up to.”

That made Cas laugh and damn, Dean really loved the sound. His whole body thrummed when Cas started the bike and he saw several other students in the parking lot turning appreciative eyes on the Alpha. Yeah, Dean might have some “cleaning” to do himself if he wasn’t careful…

“I promise, no east side.”

Dean climbed on, _gingerly_ , when Cas waved him over. “I, uh, I’ve never been on a bike like this before,” he confessed nervously but Cas just nodded and took one of Dean’s hands in his, pulling it around him.

“You hold on tight, follow my body in the turns. I got you.”

A wave of fucking _emotions_ washed over Dean and he put on the helmet in silence, not trusting his voice because fucking fuck, Cas really had Dean and he’d never felt as safe as when he wrapped his arms around Cas’ body, letting the Alpha drive them away from school.

 

 

It didn’t take long, not that Dean had much concept of time where he was, head leaned against Cas’ shoulder and chest pressed to the Alpha’s back, but when he felt the first tendril of arousal wrap around his balls he knew it couldn’t have been that long.

They’d blasted through town, Cas easily maneuvering the motorcycle through traffic in a way Dean was at least partially sure wasn’t allowed but that was cool as fuck. He’d watched, enthralled as the world flew past outside the safety of his helmet, and marveled at how different it felt from sitting in a car.

Cas had looped around at the outskirts of town but Dean had noticed him not taking the same path twice, seemingly confident in finding his way through small streets and back alleys and soon they were outside the city limits, blasting past the golf course by Clinton Lake. And Dean wanted to admire the red and orange and yellow fall colors that dotted the landscape but by now his body had started taking a _serious_ interest in how broad Cas’ back actually was.

As they slowed down to wait for a crossing car, Dean let one of his hands travel from Cas’ side to his thigh. The Alpha didn’t say anything and Dean allowed himself to feel the muscles playing under Cas’ jeans as they drove on. And fuck, Dean shouldn’t let his hands roam because he needed them to hold onto Cas, especially in the turns, but he couldn’t help it.

One hand clenched Cas’ thigh, the other pressed hard against Cas’ chest, feeling the Alpha breathe through his leather jacket. Dean wished he could smell Cas but both the helmet and the wind prevented it. Instead he just leaned his head on Cas’ shoulder and pressed impossibly closer.

There wasn’t much space between them to begin with and Dean loved it. Loved how Cas felt against him and fuck, the closeness coupled with the vibrations of the seat just made his mind swim. Unbidden, his thoughts went back to the supply closet and Cas’ cock. So thick and hard for Dean, and that fucking Prince Albert just made everything better.

Dean worked his jaw, remembering the metal taste mixing with Cas’, fuck it had been good. When he put his other hand on Cas’ other thigh, the Alpha took it in his, squeezed and put it back on his flank. He said something but either the wind caught it or Dean was beyond listening.

He clutched the Alpha’s side and felt his own dick jump. Fuck, Cas had to feel that… Dean was basically plastered to his back, there was no way he wasn’t feeling how hard Dean was getting. But shit, Dean was starting to get beyond caring. The vibrations coupled with the fact that Dean was getting seriously pent-up just did things to him.

They swiveled dangerously when Dean surprised Cas by putting his hand over the Alpha’s crotch. Dean’s stomach swooped and adrenaline shot through him, first from the swivel and then again when Cas pulled off the road and sidled onto a small road connecting to the State Park by Henry’s Trout Pond.

Fuck, Dean had messed up hadn’t he? Preparing for the scolding of his life, he remained sitting on the Ducati when Cas slipped off, pushing his Aviators up into his hair.

“Omega,” he rumbled, his voice deliciously thick and Dean couldn’t help but roll his hips down against the warm seat.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, pulling off the helmet to put it in front of his crotch, hiding as best he could. “I shouldn’t touch you without permission, just because we’re dating doesn’t mean I can get handsy anyway I like.”

“It not that,” Cas sighed and when Dean peeked up at him he saw that the Alpha was smiling. “I’m your Alpha, you can touch me,” he walked up to Dean, cupping his face and pulling him into a passionate kiss. “Anywhere, anytime, anyhow.”

Dean felt heady and he swallowed with a click, making Cas chuckle. “Yeah?”

“ _Da_ ,” Cas answered, his gravelly voice doing _things_ do Dean’s body. “Just maybe not when I drive bike, okay?”

Dean huffed out a smile. “Yeah, okay.”

“Now,” Cas surprised the fuck out of Dean by sliding his hand down Dean’s back, grabbing the pocket on Dean’s ass and hauling him closer. The bike wobbled but stayed upright. “I take care of you.”

“Alpha,” Dean breathed, his needy gasp swallowed by Cas as the Alpha kissed him again.

Fuck yeah, Dean clung to Cas, loving the feeling of Cas groping his ass. He was still sitting on the bike and had to turn awkwardly and yet somehow that just made everything hotter. He whined when Cas’ hands guided him into rolling against the seat again, this time with more intent, and he felt the air around them positively explode with their combined scents. Arousal and happiness soared and Dean felt so happy he didn’t know what was up anymore.

“You smell so sweet,” Cas rumbled, making Dean arch his back. “I want to taste.”

Dean wasn’t entirely sure what the Alpha meant by that but whatever it was sounded good to his inner Omega. Anything that would bring him closer to Cas would be awesome in Dean’s mind. He rocked slightly on the seat, moaning into Cas’ deep kisses, clutching the Alpha’s jacket as he tried to pull him impossibly close.

It was when Dean’s helmet slid off the seat and fell to the ground that Dean regained some of his senses.

“Shit,” he mumbled, sliding off the bike to get the helmet. Of course it hadn’t taken any damage, would be kind of crappy if it had considering its purpose, but he still examined it carefully.

“Dean,” Cas brought the attention back to him by combing his fingers through the short hair at Dean’s temple. “Let me have you.”

Was he talking about sex? Dean kind of fucking wanted that, wanted the Alpha deep inside him, fucking him up from the inside, splitting him open on the Alpha’s thick knot. Fuck, he would feel that for _days_ after, he just knew.

“Yeah,” he mumbled, voice trembling with desire and Cas smiled, bringing Dean in for another kiss.

They lined up better like this, grinded against one another and Dean moaned at how hard Cas was for him, how good it felt to have the Alpha’s hardness against his own.

And then suddenly Cas was pulling away, kicking the bike off its stand so that he could roll it. “Come, Omega,” he said, his tone beckoning and Dean stumbled after him when Cas pushed his Ducati behind some trees.

It was probably not the best place to do something indecent. Sure, there weren’t a lot of people around for trout fishing right now and they weren’t really visible from the main road, but it was still so _lewd_ to do anything more than some necking.

As soon as Cas was satisfied with their spot he took the helmet from Dean and tossed it carelessly to the ground, pulling Dean into another kiss. Dean wanted to protest the treatment of his gift but really couldn’t think enough to do so when Cas kissed him like this. Like he fucking meant business, like Dean was his and that was an indisputable fact.

 _“Like he loves me,”_ Dean’s stupid mind supplied and fucking hell, that just made his arousal bloom throughout his whole body.

He shook against Cas, feeling his hole getting slick and when the Alpha started unbuttoning Dean’s jeans he didn’t even question it. Just fucking went with the flow and let Cas push the jeans down his legs. Cas kneeled before him, kissing Dean’s pelvis just beside his dick where it jutted out, proud and red in his arousal.

“Step,” Cas ordered and Dean immediately lifted one foot. Cas slid his sneaker off along with his jeans and then he was standing again, gently turning Dean around.

Dean was as if in a daze, pleasure raking up and down his body, flaring out from every point where Cas touched him, and he had straddled the bike again before he knew it.

“Alpha, what?” he moaned when Cas pushed gently, making Dean lie down on his chest on the seat, ass pushed up and exposed to the cold air.

Fuck, what if someone came by now? They would see Dean stretched out over the Ducati, his ass presented to his Alpha as Cas grabbed his cheeks, planting his face against Dean’s hole and— _what the fuck was happening_?

Cas groaned deeply, clever tongue licking deeply and Dean scrambled against the bike, breath stuttering out of him as pleasure zinged sharply through him. He moaned, feet scraping as he desperately tried to find leverage enough to push back against Cas’ face.

The Alpha rumbled something in Russian and Dean smacked a hand over his mouth in a vain attempt at keeping his cries to a minimum. His dick quivered and he rubbed thoughtlessly against the seat when Cas grabbed his ass cheeks harder, his thumbs pulling at Dean’s hole as he licked with a flat tongue, lapping up Dean’s slick as more of it spilled.

“Fuck, _Alpha_ ,” Dean gasped, his mind trying to wrap around what the fuck was happening. Was Cas really eating him out? Right here in the fucking woods next to the trout fishing lake?

When Cas speared his tongue to prod inside Dean’s hole, Dean stopped fucking thinking. Fine trembles travelled up and down his spine, his hips jerking as he sought what friction he could but Cas was holding him tightly and somehow that was even better, made him even more desperate.

Cas’ tongue was hot and wet, his stubble rubbing against Dean’s sensitive skin and fucking hell, Dean hoped it would leave burn marks. Hoped he would fucking feel Cas for days down there.

His orgasm built almost painfully fast and he found himself crying, like actually fucking crying _tears_ because of how good it felt. Cas took his time, though, teasing perhaps intentionally or perhaps not as he licked around Dean’s hole, tasting him just like he had said he wanted to. He lapped greedily at Dean’s slick, almost faster than Dean could produce it, and when he fucking put his mouth against Dean to _suck_ at his hole, Dean couldn’t contain a shout of pleasure.

His inner Omega squirmed and arousal burned him from inside out as he rutted his hard dick against the Ducati’s seat. He reached back with one hand to grab at Cas’ hair, holding him in place as he started babbling.

“So close, Alpha, gonna come for you,” he moaned when Cas prodded the tip of his tongue inside Dean again. It felt so fucking lewd and dirty and Dean loved it. “Want you inside.”

“Come like this,” Cas growled, his voice impossibly harsh from his arousal. “Come on my tongue.”

Dean panted hard, both from arousal but also to get as much of Cas’ musky scent into his system. Fuck, outside like this much of it got lost in the wind and Dean was greedy to get as much as he could.

“The… seat,” he gritted out, already well aware that he had leaked enough precome to have stained it already.

“Don’t care,” Cas snapped, making Dean whine submissively.

Well fuck, Dean _did_ care but there wasn’t much he could do about it because he was suddenly so fucking there. Cas’ hands on him felt so fucking good, squeezing the meat of his ass, and the Alpha’s clever tongue just hit all the right spots. When Cas sucked down on him again, making the most pleased sound Dean had ever heard, yeah that was all she fucking wrote.

Dean jerked, managed to get a hand down to wrap the hem of his t-shirt around the head of his dick as he spilled, hot and hard, moaning deeply. His legs spasmed and the bike wobbled again but still stood its ground. He grinded back against Cas more than into his hand, his ass twitching, wanting to be filled even more by the Alpha.

He felt caught in that limbo, caught on the edge, but it tapered off eventually and he slumped down on the bike in an undignified and panting heap. Cas was still grabbing his ass, massaging, and distantly Dean heard a familiar sound.

It wasn’t until Cas grunted harshly that Dean lifted his head, understanding dawning.

“Alpha,” he mumbled, sitting up and reaching for Cas. The Alpha had come already, the evidence of his lust a splotch on the ground now and Dean was sad for having missed it but at the same time he felt so sated that all he could do was smile at Cas’ hazy look.

 _“Next time,”_ he thought and pulled Cas in for a sloppy kiss, tasting almost more of himself than the Alpha.

Cas mumbled something in Russian that Dean didn’t understand but it sounded sweet so he smiled and kissed him again, content to sit there on the bike, sweaty and messy, while Cas brushed sweet words against his lips.

 

 


	8. Halloween pt. 1

Castiel hummed as he walked out of his room and into the kitchen, happy as he thought of Dean and his date yesterday. Well, he supposed date was a little over the top, they had gone out for ice cream with Dean’s friends so they hadn’t exactly been alone but that was fine. Castiel loved simply spending time with Dean and he was starting to warm up to the Omega’s friends as well.

That Dean had lit up with childish glee when Castiel had offered him the last of his ice cream had just been icing on the cake, so to speak.

“You spoil him,” Charlie had grinned, her scent pleasant as she observed them.

“ _Da_ ,” Castiel had nodded, feeling his inner Alpha preen at her pleased smile.

“You better watch it, Dean,” Lisa had teased, nudging his Omega’s knee with the tip of her foot. “If you let him feed you like this you’ll get fat soon.”

Dean had spluttered, the whole table laughing at him, but Castiel had just put his arms around Dean, pulling him closer to breathe in the tantalizing scent of Dean’ embarrassment.

“Dean is beautiful anyway,” he had murmured, earning himself both eye-rolls and coos from their friends.

Even now he smiled in satisfaction when he thought about Dean’s adoring look.

He pulled some soda out of the fridge to get himself a glass and just as he was putting it back again, Hester walked into the kitchen. She looked gloomy, somehow, but Castiel hadn’t really concerned himself with her enough to know if that was normal or not.

When she noticed Castiel she smiled widely, though.

“Cassie,” she exclaimed, coming up to him, right into his personal space. “How are you?”

Her breath smelled of red wine and he had to suppress the urge to wrinkle his nose. “Good.”

“Always so short on words,” she purred, taking a step closer, boxing him in against the kitchen counter. He frowned but said nothing and she smiled dreamily up at him. “You look good nowadays, happier. Did something happen?”

His mind immediately went to Dean and the Omega’s stunning smile. His endearing sense of humor and quick wit, his intelligence and strength. And his body. God, it was clear to Castiel that the Omega wanted them to do more, sexually, and for the life of him he didn’t know what he was waiting for. A part of him was ashamed that he hadn’t been able to control himself when Dean groped him on the Ducati last week and another part was way too proud of the fact that the Omega had let him lick him.

 _“Soon,”_ he thought as he absentmindedly felt Hester play with the buttons on his shirt. _“Soon I will have him, and he’ll have me.”_

“Yeah,” he murmured, smiling to himself.

“Fuck you smell good.”

He frowned again at the sudden change in topic, looking down at Hester and the way she was squirming, just shy of touching him.

“What?”

“I’ll make dinner for you, how does that sound? Olivie. Your favorite, isn’t it?”

It was one of his favorite dishes but he didn’t really know why that mattered to her. Still, it was nice of her to remember, he supposed. “Thank you.”

She murmured something, too low for him to make out, and then looked up at him with hooded eyes and holy crap, Castiel knew _that_ look.

“You look so much like your father did at your age, did you know that?”

Castiel grabbed her wrist when she reached for his face. “Hester…”

“You can call me Beta,” she said, tone breathless and Castiel jerked back when she surprised him by grabbing his collar.

And it was just Castiel’s bad luck that made it so that Uncle Bart walked into the kitchen at that very moment.

“Dropping off Anna went fine, she’s gonna have fun. I think we—”

He stopped to stare at them, Hester’s hand tangled in Castiel’s shirt and her other caught by Castiel, and him almost bent over the counter to get away from her. Castiel felt like a deer caught in the headlights, about to be run over. Hester’s scent changed from aroused to resigned and she muttered about injustices and _why is this my life, seriously?_

Uncle Bart apparently heard her too and he stomped over to them, livid. Castiel thought for sure he would get it now, considering Uncle Bart and Hester were mated. Hell, if he had caught someone groping Dean he would probably—no actually he had already shown how he would react then and it wasn’t gently, that was for sure.

But Uncle Bart didn’t push Castiel away, didn’t strike him or scold him.

Instead he grabbed Hester’s upper arm, yanking her harshly away from Castiel. “This is a _child_!” he roared and Castiel watched with big eyes as Hester pulled free.

“I know that,” she snapped, her intoxication clearly showing in the way she swayed on her feet. “I was just telling him about dinner.”

“For fuck’s sake, Hester, we’ve discussed this.”

“ _You’ve_ discussed this,” she hissed and Castiel chose that moment to get out of the kitchen.

His heart pumped hard and he didn’t even know why, thought maybe that it was because he had been right and she _had_ been standing outside of his bedroom door when he was writhing in rut. But no, that was assuming things; he didn’t actually _know_ anything.

Just that Hester thought Castiel looked like his father, that Hester and Uncle Bart had discussed something that had to do with this. There was also the nagging voice in his head that reminded him that no one knew why Uncle Bart had moved to the States but everyone had _suspected_ things. Things about Hester and dad.

Castiel didn’t like to think about it, not now. He could still hear Uncle Bart and Hester yelling and it sounded as if he might hear more than he wanted to if he stayed, so he didn’t. Instead he took his jacket, phone, and keys, walking out of the apartment and into the blissful silence of the evening.

Castiel was eternally grateful that Anna was at a sleep-over with two of her friends tonight so she wouldn’t have to stay there and listen to Hester and Uncle Bart fight. Well, Castiel wouldn’t have allowed that anyway, he would have taken her with him if that had been the case.

It wasn’t unusual that Uncle Bart and Hester fought, mostly over inane things, and Castiel had more than once thought that they should try and terminate their mating. It wasn’t unheard of, that people did that, just not very common and certainly difficult. But in all honesty Castiel thought the two of them would be better off being separated.

Or maybe this would lead to some weird angry sex thing? Castiel glanced warily up at the apartment complex as if he would be able to see them through a window. Yeah, he did _not_ want to think about that. Better to think about what to do with himself now.

Since he’d gotten his jacket, he also had his wallet with him but although he did have some money from mom and dad’s life insurance he wasn’t very frivolous with that, not since buying his Ducati. Most of that money went to gas or spare parts to her. And recently, to treating Dean.

Dean.

He pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket, staring at it for a moment.

 **[мне]:** hello dean

Castiel always felt so awkward trying to text Dean. He’d done a lot of texting before coming here, with his friends in Russia, but none of that was helpful now. Everything just felt different with Dean, like he _had to_ get it right so the Omega would be impressed with him and at the same time as if that wasn’t so important because he was free to be himself around Dean. It was an intoxicating juxtaposition that Castiel for the most part highly enjoyed.

Right now it just felt annoying, though. But before he could think of something clever to add, Dean answered him.

 **[Омега]:** hiya alpha ;)

He felt his inner Alpha wake from its slumber and he couldn’t help but smile down at his phone.

 **[мне]:** are you busy? can we meet?

It took a few minutes for Dean to answer and Castiel had just enough time to convince himself he’d been too pushy.

 **[Омега]:** sry, helping mom w/ food

Castiel slumped a little, well so much for that he supposed. He was just typing out an answer when Dean texted him again, faster at this than Castiel by far.

 **[Омега]:** u wanna come? :D

Castiel’s heart did a little flip and his inner Alpha roared at him to accept the invitation right away.

 **[мне]:** is that okay?

 **[Омега]:** wouldnt ask o/w duh. come eat w/ me alpha <3

Okay, Castiel had to get that heart-flipping under control or he might just flip himself into some oncoming traffic. He sent off a quick “omw”, grinning as he ran to the garage to get his bike.

He probably drove a little too fast, taking the turns a bit sharply but hell, all his earlier discomfort was replaced with joy at the prospect of spending even more time with his Omega. Dinner sounded nice too and Castiel was honestly interested in getting to know Dean’s family, especially since he hadn’t really talked to them since the football game.

He made it to Dean’s house in record time and just as he was prying off the helmet he’d bought for Dean and that he now used when he was on his own, Dean stepped out on the front porch.

“I heard you,” the Omega grinned, wrapping his fluffy cardigan around himself to ward off the evening chill. Fuck he looked good.

Castiel pushed his Ducati onto the driveway connected to Dean’s house and as soon as he’d secure it, Dean pulled him into a tight hug, clearly scenting him. Castiel did the same, grateful to bury his nose in Dean’s soft hair and inhaling the scent that meant safety and love to him.

“I’m here,” he announced unnecessarily, making Dean snort out a short laughter.

“Yeah you are and you smell a bit off, did something happen?”

Castiel thought that it really was a testament to Dean being his mate if the Omega could sense Castiel’s earlier emotions even through his happiness now.

He shook his head, smiling slightly. “Uncle Bart and Hester fight, I don’t like to listen.”

Dean scrunched up his nose. “What about Anna?”

Castiel got floored with how much love he felt for the Omega in that moment, for caring so much for Castiel’s family.

“She’s at sleep-over.”

“What good timing,” Dean grinned and Castiel thought that yes it was, strangely good timing actually. Almost as if Hester had wanted something to happen.

“You sure it’s okay that I come now? I don’t have to eat.”

“Oh please,” Dean snorted, taking Castiel’s hand in his and pulling him towards the house. “Mom always makes _so much food_ and besides,” his eyes twinkled when he smiled mischievously. “They’re kinda low-key dying to meet you again. I, uh, I guess I mention you a lot.”

Castiel’s insides felt like molten lava and he felt his inner Alpha sing praise to the Lord Almighty. “Then I look forward to it.”

Dean snorted again. “Yeah, you say that now…”

 

 

Several hours later Castiel lay in his bed in the quiet of his room, a goofy smile on his face as he thought back on the evening. Dean’s family was freaking _awesome_ , as his Omega would put it. They had teased and prodded Dean about the two of them until the Omega had been red in the face and Castiel had loved every moment.

John had been impressed by Castiel’s Ducati and they had spent time talking about that, Mary had immediately accepted him into her fold, treating him as one of her own boys as easily as if he had always belonged there. Dean’s little brother was smart and funny and Castiel loved to not only witness but be a part of the brotherly banter.

They asked a lot of questions about Russia, nothing to make Castiel think Dean had told them about his parents and Castiel loved how safe he felt with the Omega. No, the questions were touristy, even though he was confused as to why someone would want to visit Russia for fun. He supposed it felt boring to him because he was used to it and had eagerly told the Winchesters whatever they wanted to know.

At the end of the evening Dean had followed him outside and they had kissed on the porch until John started flicking the porch light, much to Dean’s chagrin.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean had asked when they had retreated to Castiel’s bike. “Do you, um, do you wanna take me to Crowley’s Halloween party?”

Castiel had seemed to recall something about Dean rebuffing that stunted Beta when he had mentioned the same party but the Omega’s scent heavily indicated that he wanted to go and was nervous Castiel would tell him no.

Castiel hadn’t been to many parties and he wasn’t so well-versed in Halloween, at least not the American style, but he knew the party was the next weekend and that it would require him to dress up in a costume. Still, with Dean looking at him like that and smelling so sweet, there had been no way in hell Castiel would, or could, say no.

He had leaned in and kissed Dean slowly. “I take you, Omega.”

Castiel lay on his bed now, still remembering the way Dean’s scent had shifted into something with a most thrilling edge. He didn’t jerk off that night, only because he didn’t really know if anything had been resolved between Hester and Uncle Bart or not and he felt distracted, but he kind of wanted to. Especially when he reached up and touched his lips, remembering the press of Dean’s against his.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you really sure about this?” Dean pulled self-consciously on the sparse loincloth that covered his boxer-briefs. “I look stupid.”

Lisa levelled him with a flat stare and continued paining war symbols on his bare skin with the body paint she’d brought with the other supplies.

“You look stunning.”

“I…”

“Dean,” she sighed and nudged him to turn around and face the big mirror on the inside of his closet door. “You look _stunning_.”

His arms and legs were covered in circles, a red stripe painted over his eyes to highlight them, they’d tied fake bones to his right arm and left thigh and he wore a necklace made of plastic but that was supposed to look like human finger bones. Lisa wore a similar outfit and had opted for a simple braid in which she had woven feathers but Dean, with his much shorter hair, was set to wear a little headband with beads and feathers.

“I look like a racist stereotype.”

Lisa rolled her eyes and went back to drawing circles on his arm. “It’s not racist because we’re not trying to be Native Americans, we’re _Hovitos_.”

Dean wanted to believe in the differentiation and decided not to mention it again. But still, he couldn’t help but look at himself in the mirror and only see flab and too big feet. His nipples were perky and that was one of his best qualities, he thought, but even they looked stupid now.

“We’re gonna be the only ones half-naked.”

He was only in underwear and the loincloth that mostly covered his front and butt, Lisa had almost the same kind of loincloth but also a bra and a skintight vest that was somewhat in the same tone as her skin so she’d painted over it to keep the illusion of nakedness.

“Maybe, and just think of all the attention,” she rounded him and gave him a grin. “Just think of _Cas’_ attention.”

Okay, that sure as hell made Dean feel better about this. He hadn’t told the Alpha what he was wearing for Crowley’s Halloween party, just that he and Lisa would match. Cas had taken that in stride and had informed Dean that his little sister had helped him pick out his outfit, as if that wasn’t embarrassing at all. Seriously, if Dean had let Sam pick he would have ended up as Pickle Rick or the purple Teletubbie or something shitty like that…

“Lis…” he sighed, shoulders slumping, and Lisa stopped painting him and instead looked at him with a serious expression.

“What’s wrong? You don’t want to do this?” she put the paint down on his desk, smiling at him. “That’s okay, we still have the outfits our parents pre-approved.”

Dean wrinkled his nose. “I ain’t going as Raggedy-Andy.”

“We’ll still be matching,” she teased, picking up and wriggling her Raggedy-Ann wig at him, making him chuckle, waving her off.

The fact that their parents had conspired to find the least sexy costume for their kids to wear at a high school Halloween party — which was hosted at a club downtown, no less — was actually a little funny. What was even more hilarious was that their parents believed they would be wearing the outfits.

Lisa’s dad had dropped her off at Dean’s so they could dress together, and as soon as Dean’s parents had left to get candy for the trick or treaters he and Lisa had quickly started preparing. This was highly thought-out but very dependent on the fact that the Halloween candy mom had bought days ago mysteriously “disappeared” today and that she and dad would take long enough at the store for Dean and Lisa to finish.

If all went well, Cas and Garth would be joining them in about ten minutes and Dean would drive them all over to the club Crowley had rented, _before_ they were busted.

“It’s not the costume,” he said with a sigh and motioned for her to finish his painting. “It’s just… It’s Cas.”

He’d thought about this a lot and though he figured he should speak to the Alpha he really wanted someone else’s opinion. And Lisa was his best friend, and also someone with experience in the matter.

“What about him? I’m telling you he’s gonna love how you look, he’s so over the moon for you.”

“Yeah no, I’m just… just nervous,” he swallowed and stared at his own reflection when she kneeled to do some painting on his thighs. “Because he might think this is sexy and we’d dance and stuff and…”

“And things could happen,” she grinned up at him, reading his mind. “I hear what you’re saying but I don’t think you have to worry. You don’t have to lose your virginity at this party Dean, I’m sure Cas respects you enough to stop if you tell him to.”

Actually Dean _knew_ from the bottom of his Omega heart that his Alpha _did_ respect him enough for that.

“Cas isn’t a virgin,” he mumbled, feeling his inner Omega squirm with discomfort at revealing something so intimate to someone else without Cas’ knowledge.

Lisa stood up, humming. “Are you nervous because you are and you think he’s gonna be disappointed?”

Dean floundered for a moment because hard yes but at the same time he thought he was being silly.

“I’m older than him.”

“Dean,” she put down the paint again, cupping his face in her soft hands. “Everyone has different experiences, that doesn’t mean one is better or more correct than the other. And if you wanna wait then he’ll just have to wait.”

“I don’t wanna wait,” Dean muttered, his inner Omega nodding up a storm.

“Oh,” she grinned cheekily and stepped back, obviously intent on inspecting her handiwork now. “So you’re just nervous he’s gonna be disappointed with your _performance_.”

“Well, yeah.”

“Dean,” she chuckled as she started to put away the paint and all the other supplies, apparently satisfied with their outfits now. “You’re his Omega and he’s your Alpha, the sex is gonna be awesome.”

“I dunno about that…”

“Take it from someone who knows; losing your virginity to another virgin who you’re not even sure you’re interested in isn’t all that easy. It might be better with someone who knows what’s what, right?”

That made Dean chuckle too, remembering the summer Lisa had come back from her family vacation and told Dean about the Beta she’d slept with.

_“In and out twice and then it was over, didn’t even have the decency to help me out.”_

She’d hoped for a summer fling but aside from lackluster sex he hadn’t had much to offer her. He still texted her sometimes but she was far from interested, claiming that bad sex was one thing, that could be worked on, but his manners were a whole different matter.

Yeah, Dean wasn’t in the least sorry that Cas had experience. Some people liked that their mates—Alphas— _boyfriends_ hadn’t had anyone else and would, in a sense, belong only to them but Dean was fine when it came to that. It didn’t concern him that someone else had taken Cas’ firsts because Dean would still get the Alpha’s firsts with him, so that was all that mattered to him.

“Yeah,” he mumbled, looking at himself in the mirror again. “Yeah, I think you might be right.”

“And _trust_ me, Cas isn’t going to be disappointed in your performance, okay?” she went to put the bag of supplies in Dean’s closet, hiding them. They had decided to take the Raggedy costumes with them, put them in the trunk of the car, so that Dean’s parents wouldn’t find them and figure out they’d been played. “I mean, are you telling me you haven’t done _anything_?”

“We’ve, um…” Dean blushed, remembering Cas eating him out on his bike. That had been so fucking random and _so good_. “We’ve done _some_ stuff…”

“See?” she grinned, cheeky again, but they were interrupted when Sam walked into Dean’s room.

“Dee, I think Cas is here. I heard his motorcycle,” he stopped dead when he saw the two of them and his eyes somehow immediately found the bag with the Raggedy costumes. “Dad’s gonna freak _out_.”

“Dad’s just overprotective,” Dean muttered and glared at his brother. “He’s also not gonna find out.”

Sam opened his mouth, probably to protest, but Lisa gave Dean a LookTM and sauntered up to Dean’s pubescent little brother, really working her curves.

“What’s the matter, Sammy?” she asked, her voice too damn sultry to be speaking to a 13-year-old and Dean had to smother a smirk when he saw Sam’s whole body go stiff as a two-by-four. “Don’t you think I look good?”

Man, Sam could _not_ decide where to put his eyes. Yeah okay, Dean thought that if people would react like this to their costumes then it would be fine, would be a fun party.

“I, um, I mean yeah, I… you look good.”

 _“His voice cracked on every word,”_ Dean thought with amusement as he started gathering their things, quickly tying on the small pouches they’d both agreed to use so they would have somewhere to put their keys and wallets and stuff. They didn’t really go with the Hovito look but Dean thought it was fine.

“Thank you!” Lisa exclaimed and jumped on Sam, giving him a big hug that surely smushed her breasts against Sammy’s scrawny chest as she kissed him loudly on the cheek.

“You’re welcome,” Sam squeaked, his voice going higher than Dean had ever heard it and he gave his big brother a death glare when he saw Dean grinning at him.

Sammy was literally saved by the bell as the door rang and he bolted from the room, quicker than ever before.

“You’re a menace,” Dean laughed and Lisa just grinned at him.

“That was _fun_ , he smells nice.”

Okay, Dean almost dry heaved at the thought of his little brother’s aroused scent.

“Way to ruin the mood, Lis,” he frowned at her when she laughed at him. “Come on, let’s get our stuff quickly, if that really is Cas then I don’t want Sam to say something stupid in retaliation.”

They chucked on their coats before going to the front door, the October chill way too harsh on their mostly naked bodies to go without even if it would ruin the look a little. Well, there was bound to be somewhere to dump their coats anyway, it wasn’t like they were the only ones who’d come overdressed.

Just as Dean had feared, Sam was leering at Cas when the two Omegas joined them.

“I’m sure you’re gonna _love_ Dean’s costume,” Sam was saying to the Alpha just as Dean lunged himself at his brother. “Or the lack of it, I should say—woah!”

“Yes, thank you Sammy,” Dean bit out, shoving his brother out of the way and turning his most beautiful smile at Cas. “Hiya, Alpha.”

“Hello, Dean,” Cas gave him his special smile, the one that pulled on the corners of his lips and made his eyes sparkle. Dean’s knees felt weak.

“Hey, Cas,” Lisa injected when they ended up staring stupidly at each other. “What’s your costume?”

Cas took a step back and only then did Dean notice the whip hanging from his belt, his pants and shirt, and the hat that the Alpha put on with a flourish.

“Indiana Jones.”

Dean’s mouth went dry for several reasons and his inner Omega sang praise to his Alpha. Because fuck, for one Cas looked sexy as all hell in that hat and a whip at his disposal. And secondly, they had managed to match without even trying to, how the fuck was that even possible?

“That’s the best thing I ever saw,” Lisa exclaimed in a little squeak and yeah, she had clearly followed Dean’s line of thinking.

“My sister tell me he is ‘cool’.”

“He’s _super_ cool,” Lisa agreed, angling a grin in Dean’s direction. Fuck, Dean felt rooted to the spot, his inner Omega shouting at him to go kiss the Alpha stupid. “And you wear it so well, you look really good. Plus, now you and Dean match.”

Cas’ eyes raked up and down Dean’s coat covered body, pausing momentarily at his naked shins. “How?”

“Oh, you’ll see,” Lisa winked and went to put on her shoes.

“Shit, Dean,” Sam muttered then and Dean tore his eyes away from his Alpha to look at his mildly impressed little brother. “I guess you and Cas really _do_ belong together, huh?”

Dean mumbled out a _yeah_ at the same time as Cas answered with a definite _da_ and shit, that just made everything better.

“Okay come on,” Lisa said then, clapping her hands together and breaking the trance Dean was in. “Let’s go out and put our stuff in the car, Garth should be here any minute now. And you,” she snagged Sam by his shoulder, pulling him in so she could peck him on his cheek again. “Thank you for not telling our parents about our costumes.”

Sam squawked something unintelligent but Lisa was already walking out of the house so Dean just grabbed his keys and threw Sammy a smirk before grabbing Cas’ hand and pulling him with him. The Alpha’s hand was warm and big, as usual, and Dean felt all the more aware of his own nudeness. Just thinking about Cas’ hands on his heated flesh made him blush even in the nippy air and he smiled at Cas when the Alpha made a sound, obviously smelling Dean’s excitement.

Dean’s inner Omega trilled. “I’m so happy you could come, Cas.”

That sure as fuck made the Alpha perk up. “I’m happy too,” he answered in his gravelly voice and shit, that voice _did_ things to Dean.

Yeah, Dean was really happy he had volunteered as the designated driver because he was _pretty_ fucking sure he would get out of control if he drank tonight. And maybe he would anyway, considering this was a party at a club, so dancing would probably happen. Yeah, Dean and Cas could be dancing together, pressed up against one another in the throngs of sweaty, heated people, the music thumping through them as Cas’ hands wandered…

“Dean?”

Dean snapped his head up at Lisa’s amused tone. “What?”

“Trunk?”

“Oh, right,” he let go of Cas’ hand to hasten over to his car, unlocking it for her so she could shove the bags with Raggedy-Andy and Raggedy-Ann in the trunk. “Guess we’ll put on the wigs and pants before heading home, huh?”

“Something like that,” she shrugged, walking around the car and picking up her phone. “We can say we lost the rest or whatever. Hey, I’ll check if Garth has texted me.”

Cas frowned at the trunk for a moment and fuck it, Dean just had to pull him into a quick kiss. Of course, as with anything related to sex and Cas, there was nothing called “quick”, not if Dean’s Omega had a say in the matter. Nope, they totally ended up making out against the Impala’s backdoor, Dean moaning into the Alpha’s mouth as Cas’ skilled hands guided Dean’s hips into a slow roll. It was leisured and nice, and absolutely blew Dean’s mind.

“Damn, you guys,” Lisa suddenly murmured and Dean blinked his eyes open, surprised for a second because he’d been so wrapped up in Cas that he had kind of forgotten where he was. “Making me jealous over here.”

Cas stepped back a little, mostly so that he wasn’t pressing Dean up against the car anymore, and gave Lisa a once-over, smiling slightly.

“Don’t worry, you are very beautiful. You find someone too.”

Lisa actually fucking _blushed_ and Dean yanked at Cas’ lapels to get his attention back. “And me?”

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Lisa grinning, obviously trying not to laugh at him and damn, he wasn’t normally the jealous type but he couldn’t help but indulge his inner Omega’s whining right now.

Cas just looked at him for a moment and then smiled sweetly, leaning in to rub their noses together. “You are mine.”

“W-Well…” Dean spluttered but he was thankfully interrupted when Garth skidded to a halt on his rusty old bike.

“Sorry I’m late,” he announced cheerily, depositing his bike on the driveway, right where Dean knew dad would find it and get annoyed just like when they were kids. “You wouldn’t _believe_ how hard it is to ride a bike in this.”

He was referring to the full-body cow suit he was wearing, complete with udders and a bell around his neck. His face was bare, save for a few painted splotches of white and black, but the body suit had a hood with small ears and horns on it that he pulled up now that he was off his bike.

It was painfully obvious that Garth didn’t care about how he looked or wanted to appear sexy and Dean loved his childhood friend the more for that fact. Garth would always do Garth and that was probably what Dean liked the most about him.

“I _do_ believe you,” Lisa said, rolling her eyes and motioning for the car. “Now get in, we gotta leave before Dean’s parents get home.”

“What’s the rush?” Garth asked as they climbed into the Impala and Dean felt hyper aware of the fact that Cas was sitting right behind him.

Dean’s lips tingled and he felt his whole body shiver with suppressed arousal. Damn, this would be a good party.

“Me and Dean aren’t wearing our dad-approved costumes,” Lisa grinned, making Garth laugh.

“What you— _do_ you mean?”

Fuck, hearing Cas’ voice right behind Dean’s back was… Dean shook his head and focused on not running over Garth’s bike as he backed out of the driveway.

“Our dads are overprotective and boring,” Lisa said, turning around to look at Cas as she answered him. “And so the costumes they wanted us to wear are super dull. It’s Halloween, we wanna look sexy,” she tossed Dean a grin before continuing. “Like you.”

It was obvious to Dean that Cas had to rein in his happy scent and he wondered if the rest of the car could smell it too. Well, maybe Lisa since her Omega nose was just as good as Dean’s. He smiled at the thought and saw Lisa smiling happily too.

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Garth grinned and Dean saw in the rearview mirror how his friend spread out in the backseat, motioning to his body. “Or me.”

Okay, that just made all of them laugh, even Cas who was normally more stoic and fuck, Dean really loved that sound.

“Sure, Garth,” Lisa agreed and turned back to look out the front.

“Don’t lie, I saw you checking out my tiddies,” Garth winked, making them laugh again. Yeah, this party was going to be _awesome_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't know or don't remember, the Hovitos are [these guys](https://indianajones.fandom.com/wiki/Hovitos) from the _Indiana Jones_ franchise XD


	9. Halloween pt. 2

 

 

Dean drove them to a club in Lawrence, explaining that the guy named Crowley had rented it for the occasion. Castiel wondered what kind of kid could afford that but didn’t ask. All he’d seen of this Crowley was that he always had droves of people following him around, doing his bidding. And he’d kind of hit on Dean that one time, which Castiel was not soon to forget but that was a whole other matter.

“Be cool,” Anna had told him as she walked down the aisle, looking at costumes for him. “Play it nice. Dean already knows you like him, you don’t have to be all over him.”

Castiel had wondered where all this wisdom came from, seeing how young she was, but he had taken it to heart anyway, already thinking along the same lines. Dean kind of seemed to like when Castiel showed possessiveness but it would have a limit, Castiel supposed, and he would rather not reach it.

Still, just remembering that Crowley kid leering at Dean made sure Castiel would be on the lookout for him tonight.

They parked at a designated area and Dean complained about parking fees until Garth paid with a grin. Castiel wanted to hold open the door for Dean but since the Omega had been the driver it felt silly and Dean anyhow got out of the car before Castiel could make up his mind. The two Omegas in the group wore oversized coats and Castiel was kind of dying to know what they had dressed as and why it was a secret.

The coats could of course just act as protection because of the weather since it _was_ rather cold and their legs were bare so it was fair to assume the costumes were sparse. Castiel mulled that over as they walked over to the entrance, hand-in-hand. What if Dean was in something like a female cheerleading outfit? Castiel was rather certain he would spontaneously combust if he saw Dean in a skirt.

“Crowley spared no expense this year either,” Garth whistled as they were let in by a legitimate bouncer. “His parents are gonna shit their pants when they get home.”

“Crowley’s parents doesn’t know?” Castiel asked as they walked down a dimly lit hall, loud bass music already thumping hard.

Dean snorted. “Crowley’s parents are on so many and so long business trips it’s like he’s on his own. They just give him money and then leave.”

Castiel nodded, thinking about Uncle Bart and Hester and the conversation he and uncle had had during the week, mainly about the future.

“That don’t sound so bad.”

Dean stopped him just as Lisa and Garth went to stand in line for the coat check. Castiel, expecting a kiss like the one at Dean’s house, was more than willing to stop for a moment but when he turned to the Omega Dean looked strangely sad.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“Why…?”

“Speaking of parents, I mean,” Dean mumbled, almost too low for Castiel to catch.

The question made him smile, though, and he stepped in to kiss Dean on his cheek. “ _Da_ ,” he murmured and Dean turned into the kiss, chasing him, but before they got any further they were interrupted by Lisa calling them.

“You two love-birds coming?” she grinned at them but Castiel hardly saw her smile, eyes instantly drawn to her naked body.

No, not completely naked he saw after a quick inspection, but close to it. Her body was covered in painted circles and what was clearly supposed to resemble war paint and she wore a skin-tight vest and loincloth. The feathers in her braid suddenly made more sense as Castiel assumed she was supposed to be some kind of Native American.

And then his attention was called back to Dean as the Omega pulled a beaded headband out of his coat pocket, slipping it in his hair with a grin directed at Castiel. And in the next moment Dean had pulled off his coat and fucking shit he was _buck naked_. Holy _hell_ , Castiel almost had an aneurysm.

But no, of course as with Lisa he only appeared naked. But there were still miles and miles of slightly tanned skin pulled taut over sleek muscles. His nipples were a dusty pink, left bare of the body paint that painted circles on the rest of his body, and he moved so sinuously that Castiel’s jaw dropped.

“We’re Hovitos, from Raiders of the Lost Ark,” Lisa exclaimed, bouncing over to Dean. “Do you see now that your outfit is perfect, Cas? You chose the same franchise without even trying, clearly you’re _meant_ for each other.”

Well, on any normal day Castiel wouldn’t argue that but right now he couldn’t stop staring at Dean. Because he was _clearly_ staring and the Omega had started squirming, his nervous scent easily discernable even in the myriad of club smells.

“Alpha?”

That one word made Castiel spring into action and he took Dean’s coat, messily wrapping up the Omega in it.

“You wear this.”

“Do I look that ugly?” Dean actually sounded hurt, like _wounded_ , and Castiel’s inner Alpha roared at him to right the wrong.

He bundled up Dean in his arms, pressing his lips to the Omega’s ear. “You look _too_ good. Don’t want…” crap, he couldn’t even say it because he knew he was being stupid. He was acting like a jealous asshole and he hated it but at the same time he couldn’t help it.

“What, Alpha?” Dean murmured, hands wrestling out of the coat to paw at Castiel’s chest. “What don’t you want?”

“Don’t want others to see _my_ —mine—I…”

His awkward fumbling for a proper response, a proper way to convey his feelings, actually made Dean chuckle and Castiel leaned against the Omega, drinking in the sound.

“So you _do_ think I look good like this. I’m relieved, I was so nervous.”

Castiel pulled out of the hug and saw Dean looking at him with coy eyes. “Too good,” he repeated in a mumble and they were yet again interrupted by Lisa.

“See? I told you he would like the costume, _everyone’s_ gonna like it,” she gestured to Garth who was pointedly _not_ looking at neither her not Dean. “Now come on Cas, let Dean out of that cocoon and let’s get this party started.”

Castiel was reluctant to do so but still let his Omega roll out of his arms and the coat. Several people around them were staring now and Castiel’s hackles rose.

“John was right,” he muttered and accepted Dean’s coat. “You wear his costume next year.”

Dean just snorted in amusement and stuck close as Castiel handed in their coats. He took Castiel’s hand as soon it was free and God, Castiel could already see how this night would be one of many trials. Hell, all Castiel wanted to do was take Dean home and worship his body. Maybe they could take a shower together and Castiel could take his time washing off the body paint…

Dean eyed him somewhat smugly and Castiel knew what his scent probably smelled like but didn’t care. His Omega had been nervous that he wasn’t pretty enough and Castiel wanted to remedy that as soon as possible.

“It was nice of Crowley to offer free coat check,” Garth said just as they entered the main floor.

It was dark, like the hallway only dimly lit, and the music was much louder here, the bass thumping through Castiel’s ribcage. The air was warm and sated with all the scents of the throng of people on the dance floor. Off to one side was a big bar and on the other side of the dance floor were several booths and tables where people already were hanging out, drinking and making out. On the far end Castiel barely spotted a stair leading to an upstairs balcony that seemed largely empty so far.

“You know that just means the drinks are gonna be more expensive,” Dean said with a grin and Garth bobbed his head.

“Not like _you_ care,” Lisa said, flashing Dean a smile and grabbing his free arm. “That’s why you volunteered to drive, huh?”

Dean turned to Castiel, leaning down to speak close to Castiel’s ear. Fuck he smelled good. “Actually it was because I didn’t trust myself not to jump your bones if I got drunk.”

 _Jump your bones_ was a colloquial term Castiel wasn’t familiar with but just from Dean’s tone of voice and facial expression he understood quite clearly what the Omega meant.

“I don’t mind,” he mumbled back and got a flash of teeth in response as Dean gave him a beautifully lewd smile.

God, Castiel just wanted to be inside his Omega already and at the same time he wanted to wait. Wait for Dean to be ready, mostly, but also because the anticipation made him ache in the most delicious of ways.

 

 

They spent the next couple of hours mingling and dancing. They got separated from Garth but neither Lisa nor Dean seemed to think that was odd. On the dancefloor they met up with Meg and for a while she danced with them but she didn’t seem very happy. She was dressed as Catwoman from Batman and Castiel wanted to compliment her on her outfit but didn’t get a chance to before she left them again.

Castiel saw that Bela girl in the mix too but she just gave him a nasty sneer and pulled an Omega boy with her. Dean eyed them as they left but didn’t ask and it wasn’t like Castiel thought enough of her to care, especially not when he had Dean’s naked body writhing against him.

They took a break from dancing shortly after and Castiel was thankful for it. Being in that sweaty heap of people was a chore, on many levels. His Alpha senses worked overdrive to try and sort all the smells out, his inner Alpha urged him to devour Dean already, making him horny as hell, and at the same time he spent most of his time slapping other people’s hands away.

Away from the dance floor the three of them ran into Jo, dressed as Dorothy from _Wizard of Oz_. With her were Charlie, Benny, and Kevin, all in different costumes.

“So you went with the whole ensemble?” Lisa asked in a wobbly giggle and Castiel made a mental note to perhaps start monitor her drinks.

“We drew straws,” Charlie announced happily. “I’m the cowardly lion.”

True to her words she was clearly dressed as a lion but unlike Garth in his full body cow suit, she had opted for a more open interpretation that Castiel found less humoristic and more artistic.

“You look good,” he told her with a smile and she beamed at him.

“Of course she does,” Kevin grumped. “The lion is the best one.”

“Oh you’re just annoyed you got the crappy scarecrow, numbnuts,” Benny laughed, his voice booming from inside his tinman helmet and everyone laughed with him although Castiel was unsure why Kevin would be displeased with his costume. He honestly thought the Beta looked great too and Kevin visibly preened when Castiel told him so.

Crowley, man of the hour, joined them when they were hanging out by a booth, drink in hand even though Castiel knew that he, like most people at the party, was underage. His costume seemed to be no costume at all, since all he was wearing was a black suit with a charcoal tie and matching shirt.

“Call me the reaper or whatever,” he said with a derisive smirk when Castiel asked.

He stayed for a while, clearly flirting with Lisa and throwing Dean looks, and Castiel didn’t relax until he’d left again.

“Wanna dance some more?” Dean asked then, lips pressed to Castiel’s ears even though the music was quieter by the booths. Still loud, yes, but quiet enough that they could talk somewhat normally.

Castiel didn’t mind though, frankly loving the feeling of Dean pressed so close to him, which was perhaps his main reason for agreeing to dance once more. He knew he wasn’t very good at it but it seemed it didn’t matter much with the music in the club and the way the crowd swayed.

It was more of a press of bodies, a mimicry of sex in a way, and Castiel was familiar with that.

Dean was pliant in Castiel’s hands, body moving fluidly the way only years of cheerleading practice could do. Castiel enjoyed roving his hands over the Omega’s body perhaps a bit too much, the play of Dean’s muscles under tight skin delicious in a way that Castiel had never really reflected on before.

His Omega was simply beautiful, the soft yellow hues of the dim club lights playing over his golden skin as he writhed in Castiel’s hands, pressed close but still tantalizingly far away. God how Castiel wanted him. Dean was warm, Castiel’s hands slipping on the Omega’s heated skin, smearing out the carefully pained circles, and when Dean leaned in to brush his lips against Castiel’s cheek there was a flare between them. A spark that ignited so much more in the Alpha than merely his groin.

But his groin too, holy fucking hell he was so aroused.

When the music changed to a deeper bass, a more rhythmic one, Dean looked at Castiel with hooded eyes and moved in even closer. Their bodies aligned and Castiel groaned at the feeling of Dean’s hard-on pressing against him, though the sound of his pleasure was lost in the music. He wished they were alone, wished he could smell Dean’s arousal and Dean’s alone.

Wished to hold his Omega close and whisper to him how much he meant to Castiel.

They grinded together like that, slowly and sensually and completely out of sync with the music. Every second longer they stood like that, eyes locked and bodies rolling, it became more and more evident that both of their needs would peak soon. Something had to break and thankfully it wasn’t Castiel’s resolve _not_ to fuck Dean here but the music itself.

It changed, rather abruptly, to a cheery song, insanely different from the last. The whole crowd seemed to still for a second and then the people around them burst out laughing and singing along to the silly tune. It was really a smart move on the DJ’s part, Castiel thought, because from the looks of it he and Dean weren’t the only couple who had been dangerously close to breaking.

Dean laughed too, shouted something that Castiel couldn’t hear, and then started pulling the Alpha out of the throngs of dancing people.

“Fuck, I’m so warm!” Dean exclaimed when they were somewhat free, standing at the edge of the bar. Castiel could do nothing but agree. Unlike Dean he was covered in normal clothes, a shirt and pants, and the shirt clung to him now. He felt nasty when he thought of the sweat stains that were no doubt visible under his arms and on his back but then again, he wasn’t the only one. “Want something to drink?”

Castiel nodded, taking off his hat to fan himself with, running his other hand through his sweaty hair. Looking around he only then noticed that Lisa wasn’t with them. He was a bit embarrassed to say he had forgotten all about her and everyone else when he was dancing with Dean.

“Whatever you have.”

Dean laughed, his face beautiful in his mirth. “I’m driving so I’ll just have a soda, you can drink whatever _you_ want, Alpha. Beer?”

Castiel really thought it would be unfair of him to drink alcohol while his Omega couldn’t but nodded nonetheless because a cold beer did sound heavenly right now. He hadn’t had very much of that since he moved to Kansas but he knew he liked it and didn’t even care that they would be breaking the law. If anyone, that Crowley kid or his parents should be the ones concerned with that, Castiel thought.

He got a kiss on the cheek and a “wait here” in response and though he wanted to come with Dean because he could see people _ogling_ _his Omega_ , he stayed put. Both out of respect for Dean’s wishes and because he needed to show to himself that he wasn’t as jealous as he felt.

That, and he just noticed Lisa on the dance floor. She was pressed between two men who definitely looked older than high school kids and she didn’t look very comfortable. Castiel couldn’t of course hear what they were saying but he saw the men leer and how Lisa pressed her lips together, head shaking.

One of them grabbed her wrist just as she was pushing away and even from this distance Castiel saw fear in her eyes and he moved before he could stop himself. Lisa was his friend, she was Dean’s _best_ friend, and more than that she was an Omega in distress and Castiel’s inner Alpha couldn’t let that slide. He didn’t know the subgenders of the two men but he hoped for their sake that they weren’t Alphas because if there was one thing Castiel couldn’t abide it was abusive Alphas. They should know better; should use their strength to _protect_.

He pushed through the dancing throngs, reaching the trio just as the man yanked Lisa back against his chest. She was definitely scared now and Castiel saw several people around them turning their heads to look at her, no doubt smelling her. In the corner of his eye he saw three others moving towards the group as well, faces grim, and he felt good about that.

When Lisa spotted Castiel she lunged for him and Castiel smacked his fist against the inside of the man’s elbow so hard that he lost his grip on her arm.

“What the fuck, man?!” the man hollered. He was an Alpha, Castiel could smell it now and he felt his anger only grow at that. “You have one, let us have her.”

Castiel bristled even harder at those words because he didn’t _have_ anyone, Dean and Lisa weren’t property and he was tempted to both bash the man’s skull in and to yell his opinion on the matter at him. But Lisa was clinging to him, her nose pressed against his throat, shivering as her anxious scent mixed with her own anger.

“No,” he roared back and decided to leave it at that. He turned, arm protectively around Lisa, and noticed the three newcomers boxing off the two offending Alphas and with that he left, not interested in staying and very interested in getting Lisa away from them.

When he got back to the spot where Dean had left him, he saw his Omega waiting with a can in each hand, one soda and one beer from the look of it. He was staring straight at Lisa and Castiel and Castiel immediately felt bad about the fact that he hadn’t stayed where his Omega had told him to.

But the moment they reached Dean, Lisa kissed his cheek softly and he saw Dean break out in a big grin.

“Thank you, Cas,” she whispered and then untangled herself from him to take the can of soda Dean held out for her. “That was so scary.”

Dean all but sauntered up to Castiel and when Castiel tried to grab the beer, Dean just snaked his arms around the Alpha’s neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

“You did well, Alpha,” he all but purred, seemingly immensely proud, and Castiel’s head swam with happiness and arousal and Alpha pride.

When Dean opened the beer for him, Castiel gulped down almost all of it in one go, desperate to get his inner Alpha under control before he jumped his own Omega.

“I thought those guys were cool,” Lisa said with a slight pout. “But of course not.”

“You okay?” Dean said, brushing his hand down her arm and she nodded.

“Yeah, thanks to your awesome Alpha,” she said, smiling widely at Castiel but he just shook his head, pointing to the three people who had come to help her too, two men and a woman, and who were now approaching them.

“I had assist.”

“Hey,” the tallest man said. Like the two assholes who had nearly assaulted Lisa, these were also older, though probably not as much. The man talking was a dark-skinned Alpha and his scent calmed Castiel down as he sensed nothing but concern on him. “Are you okay, miss? Those were some grade A douches, I didn’t even think Crowley hung out with people like that.”

“Clearly you don’t know Crowley very well,” Dean snorted, which made the unnamed woman laugh.

The new Alpha only had eyes for Lisa, though, and she pushed the unopened soda can into Dean’s chest as she smiled up at the Alpha.

“I feel better now,” she said and Castiel shared a look with Dean at the smell of her scent, grinning along with his Omega. “And you are?”

“Matt. And yeah, I saw your, um, Alpha help you so…?”

She rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively at Castiel. “He’s not mine, he’s Dean’s. I’m,” she looked up at him through her lashes and oh, that was a good look. Smart move, Castiel thought. “I’m single.”

Dean chuckled and walked up to her, leaning in to whisper in her ear and she nodded, mumbling something in answer before turning back to Matt. Castiel observed Matt’s friends nodding to each other and pulling away so he supposed that was what he and Dean were doing as well and it seemed okay, for now.

“Are you sure this is smart?” he mumbled when he and Dean had walked away from the pair, Dean gulping down his soda. “She was just…” he waved his hand at the dance floor, indicating what had happened.

Dean just nodded. “I know what you mean but she said it was okay and I trust her. Besides, you smelled their scents, right?”

Castiel nodded. “And Matt helped.”

“But also,” Dean stopped and pulled Castiel into a hug, putting their cans on a nearby table and worming his way into Castiel’s embrace so he could sway them to the music. “He _didn’t_ help, you did that all on your own.”

Castiel was sure that if it had come to blows for real he would definitely had needed help, though. Because yes, he was an Alpha and strong but there had been two men grabbing Lisa and one of them had been an Alpha too. Plus they had both been bigger and older than him so he was pretty sure there was no way he could have taken them alone, although he would have gone down swinging.

No need to tell his Omega that, though, his lecherous inner Alpha told him.

“I just wanted to help,” he mumbled and his inner Alpha roared at him that that was too meek, he was being _too meek_.

Dean seemed to love his response, though, if his scent was anything to go by.

“You’re so fucking precious, Alpha,” he mumbled sweetly and bent in to kiss Castiel.

Yeah, there was no way, after all that dancing and the spike of adrenaline at the prospect of a fight, that Castiel wouldn’t react with arousal when Dean kissed him. And there was _definitely_ no way he would be able to stop himself from deepening the kiss.

But Dean seemed to love that too and he moaned into the kiss, easily parting his lips for the Alpha. Castiel put one hand on the back of Dean’s neck when he pushed his tongue inside Dean’s mouth, tasting him, holding him still as he once again grinded their bodies together.

Dean heated up real fucking fast and Castiel attributed that to the earlier dancing as well, and maybe his Omega had liked him being protective over his friend? The thought was a nice one and Castiel rolled with it as easily as he rolled his hips against Dean’s.

“I shouldn’t have worn a fucking _loincloth_ ,” Dean gasped when they broke for air, leaning his head back and showing off the unblemished column of his neck. “Fuck, I need to calm down.”

“Don’t,” Castiel growled, eyes transfixed on Dean’s neck and throat. “I like it.”

“Me too, Alpha,” Dean moaned, thrusting his erection against Castiel’s growing one. “But everyone will _see_.”

Castiel suspected that they would and also that they wouldn’t care, or perhaps even like it considering what kind of atmosphere it was at this party, but that was beside the point. The point was that his Omega was embarrassed about that and didn’t want to be observed by all these people. Never mind that no one was looking at them in particular, Castiel wanted Dean to be as comfortable as possible.

“Come on,” he rumbled, grabbing Dean’s hand in his and pulling him away from the main room.

Dean walked close against Castiel’s back, one hand clutching Castiel’s and the other touching the Alpha’s back, shirt pinched in the Omega’s grip. Castiel felt very aware of the fact that Dean was behind him and he liked it. Dean’s scent was rich in his arousal and the Alpha breathed deeply, doing his best to filter out the scent of other people.

The place he found wasn’t _good_ , he supposed, but good enough. It was under a staircase he found after leading the Omega blindly through two maintenance doors by the restrooms. There, in the dark, they were as alone as they could be in a place like this and Castiel wasted no time pushing Dean up against the wall.

The Omega moaned, the sound made louder by how quiet it suddenly seemed, the thumping music from the club at least partially shut out and distorted in here. Fuck Castiel needed to control himself or he would end up fucking Dean right then and there. But no, he didn’t really want that and he didn’t think Dean wanted to either, no matter how enthusiastically the Omega was grinding against him.

“Cas,” Dean gasped when Castiel started kissing down his neck, hands raking down Dean’s back. “Fuck, Alpha, you’re _so_ …”

Yeah, Castiel knew exactly what Dean was talking about. He almost felt like he was floating, the Omega’s scent and body driving Castiel wild. And the _sounds_ , good Lord, the sounds Dean made for him made Castiel’s cock leak and his soul sing.

Needy little whimpers and sharp gasps all served to push Castiel closer to the point of no return but no, he _didn’t_ want to bend Dean over and make him present here. Not here, under a filthy staircase at a club where anyone could find them. Granted the probability was low but it was still there and Castiel wasn’t really up to sharing Dean’s ass with anyone else’s eyes. He was still ashamed of his behavior that day when he took Dean for a ride on his Ducati.

The Omega had been heated then too, but not nearly as much as now and yet Castiel hadn’t been able to hold back then. Fuck, Dean had looked gorgeous bent over Castiel’s beloved bike, ass in the air as he let the Alpha eat him out. Devastatingly gorgeous.

“Sweet, Omega,” he growled, the words heavy with his Russian accent and Dean moaned, arching his back.

Fuck it, he thought, he had to give his Omega _something_ and his inner Alpha was roaring to go as well. Dean’s breathing hitched when he slid to one knee in front of the Omega and Dean’s hands immediately pushed off his hat to start carding through his hair.

“Alpha, we don’t have to.”

Of course they didn’t and he wouldn’t, if Dean told him to stop.

“What do you want?”

Dean’s eyes went dark with lust. “I want you inside me,” he answered, his voice thick and Castiel swallowed with an audible click.

“I want too,” Castiel rumbled and brushed Dean’s loincloth to the side so that he could pull down the Omega’s tight underwear. “Want you presenting.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dean gasped, hips bucking. “Yeah, I’d do it so good for you, Alpha.”

“I know,” because anything Dean did that was even remotely sexy — and sometimes not even sexy at all — was the best Castiel had ever experienced. Because it was _Dean_. “But not here.”

“N-no,” Dean agreed in a moan, thighs shaking as Castiel pulled the Omega’s dick out, brushing the underwear all the way down to pool at Dean’s feet. He made the Omega lift one foot so that he could hook that leg over his shoulder to give him better access.

“I pleasure you,” Castiel murmured, leaning in to nip against the base of Dean’s hard dick. Fuck, the scent of the Omega’s sex was strong here. Cloying arousal enveloped Castiel and he drank the scent in greedily, his own need somehow secondary to that of his mate’s.

“I wanna do you too,” Dean moaned, fingers gripping Castiel’s hair tighter. “Wanna see your cock, Alpha. Your _knot_. I—fuck,” he was unsteady on only one foot but he still managed to grind his crotch against Castiel’s face and the Alpha loved it, lapping at Dean’s sweaty skin. “I wanna play with your piercing.”

Castiel’s cock jumped _hard_ at hearing that and he swallowed his own need by swallowing Dean’s dick. The Omega cut off a loud, pleasure-filled wail by slapping one hand over his mouth and though Castiel understood why, he still wished he could hear it.

Instead of saying that, though, he focused on sucking Dean off. Deep down his throat where he swallowed around the Omega, drinking in every sound, scent, and flavor. Dean leaked precome enough for Castiel to get a good taste of him and he loved it. The Omega’s balls were small and tight, pressing against Castiel’s chin as he took Dean in to the hilt and he enjoyed it, loved feeling them.

Snaking his tongue around Dean’s dick as he pulled off earned him a new smothered wail and he looked up with hooded eyes to see Dean staring down at him with wide, lust-drunk eyes. The Omega gripped his hair tighter when he sneaked a hand back to prod at Dean’s slick hole and he could feel how Dean was sagging, losing strength in his leg. Perhaps forcing him into this position hadn’t been the smartest, hell Castiel had just wanted the improved access but he definitely didn’t want his Omega to fall.

With one small shuffle he had Dean standing on both his feet again, the Omega leaned over him as Castiel sucked down his dick once more. He focused his tongue on the head, spearing the tip to dig into the slit even as he pressed one finger inside Dean’s hole, aided perfectly by the Omega’s rich slick.

“Imma…” Dean gasped and Castiel could barely hear him over his own rushing blood and hardly understood him for that matter. “Cas, Imma come.”

 _“Yes,”_ was Castiel’s only thought as he was overwhelmed with pleasure at Dean’s words. His inner Alpha purred with satisfaction of a mission accomplished and Castiel melted against Dean, pressing even closer.

“Fuck Alpha, you’re so fucking good at this. I can’t hold it—you better fucking prepare to fucking swallow ‘cuz Imma—ah!”

Castiel grabbed Dean’s ass cheeks, one in each hand, and held him close to Castiel’s face as the Omega came. He breathed harshly through his nose and Dean _whined_ , low and desperate, as he emptied into Castiel’s greedy throat.

He pulled off only when Dean slumped, body relaxing in his post-orgasmic haze.

“You taste so sweet, Omega,” he all but purred and stood up, supporting Dean all the way. “So sweet for me.”

“Alpha,” Dean mumbled, smiling drowsily at Castiel. “Alpha, you’re mine.”

Castiel’s heart soared and his inner Alpha danced a fucking victory dance. He didn’t know what this had come from, if it was simply Dean’s afterglow talking, but he wanted it so he greedily reached for it.

“Yes, Omega,” he rumbled soothingly, going in to kiss Dean possessively. “Always yours.”

 _“Best Halloween part_ _y_ _ever,”_ he thought proudly. Granted it was the only Halloween party he’d ever been to, but still.

 

 


	10. The roads we take

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got away from me a little bit so I had to split it lol  
> Also, in my opinion, Dean and Cas have a necessary conversation here (even though they're so young!) and I'm happy that they do, let me know what you think :D

 

 

Dean was in a haze the coming days. Going to school became both a chore because it meant he couldn’t hang out with Cas every single minute and at the same time it was the best time of the day _because_ he could hang out with Cas.

Granted they didn’t see each other much during classes but between them it was marvelous. They had lunch together every chance they got and Cas had taken to sitting on the bleachers in the gymnasium, watching Dean and his squad practice. Dean even joined the Alpha in the gym for jogs but that was difficult for him because Cas tended to run with his chest bare and he still didn’t wear underwear. Plus he smelled a bit too good for Dean to be able to concentrate even if he had.

“Guess the party was a success, then?” Jo asked with amusement when she and Dean were paired up for Chemistry class. “I mean, I knew you liked Cas before but damn, Winchester.”

Dean didn’t even have the decency to fake being shy about this. Just remembering Cas’ gentle hands and sweet words made his whole being light up and his inner Omega purr with satisfaction.

“Yeah… guess I got it bad, huh?”

“The baddest,” she laughed, shaking her head fondly. “But I suppose you’re not worse than Lisa or Garth, they’re driving me _insane_.”

Lisa had kept in contact with that Alpha, Matt, and she no longer laughed at Dean for being smitten with Cas, that was for sure. And Garth was almost worse. Because while Dean and Lisa mostly smiled dopily down at their phones while texting with their Alphas, Garth went around singing love songs about a Beta girl, Bess, he had met at the party. Seriously, with how much matchmaking had been going around it was almost as if it had been a Valentine’s Day party, rather than Halloween.

“Don’t frown,” Dean grinned, picking up the instructions for their lab. “Your time is coming.”

She snorted and they got to work on their liquid air experiment but Dean could hardly focus, too occupied with thinking about the next time he could meet up with Cas and he couldn’t help but wonder if Cas was thinking about him as well.

The Alpha had been very sweet at the party after he had sucked Dean off. Dean had wanted to repay the favor, no doubt, but Cas had told him no, that he didn’t want anyone to see Dean doing something like that. That he wanted to own that for himself. And fuck, Dean thought for a moment that perhaps that should be offensive, somehow, but all it did was make him loose and gooey when he thought about it.

His Alpha wanted him for himself and Dean could feel his inner Omega sing with happiness when he thought about that.

That Cas then had gone and added that he’d only wanted to please his Omega, saying it in that gravelly voice of his… well, that had just been icing on the cake. They hadn’t stayed at the party much later after that and when Dean had pulled up in the driveway at home, he had almost asked Cas to come inside with him.

Fuck he wanted the Alpha but he was also nervous, nervous that he wasn’t good enough, that Cas expected more, that _Dean_ expected more of himself. There was also the fact that Cas seemed to be holding back as well and Dean couldn’t help but wonder if that was because the Alpha simply wanted to wait until Dean was comfortable enough — if maybe he had felt how unsure Dean was — or if he was waiting for a mating. Dean didn’t know how traditional Cas and his family was and that, too, was something he thought they should discuss.

Then there was the logistics of the whole thing, of course, and that had been the main reason Dean hadn’t asked Cas to come in after the party. Because he was pretty sure his family would notice and Dean’s ears heated at the thought. No, when he and Cas were finally going to embrace each other Dean wanted privacy. But how to manage that? Was he doomed to wait until his family went on a vacation or something? He supposed he could ask for some money and spend it on a night at one of the cheaper motels on the outskirts of Lawrence but he hadn’t really looked into it, feeling too awkward.

“Do you wanna come to the Roadhouse on Friday?” Jo asked as they were leaving the Chemistry classroom after the lesson was over. “Mom got new pool tables.”

“Hell yeah,” Dean grinned, loving pool too much to say no to something like that. “But prepare to go insane because I’m bringing Cas.”

Jo laughed, a pleasant sound that always made Dean smile. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, cowboy.”

 

*********

 

It turned out that Cas was _abysmal_ at shooting pool and somehow that was the most adorable thing Dean had ever seen. The Alpha was so determined to learn, though, taking every advice Dean and Jo gave him, brow knitted and a little frown on his face as he tried his very best. Dean absolutely loved it and Jo kept giving him fond looks that told him his friend thought Cas was cute as well.

The Roadhouse was packed, as it usually was on the weekends. Mostly it was workers, having a drink after their shifts had ended, watching a game or maybe shooting some pool. Some college kids found their way to the Roadhouse too, even though they had plenty of bars closer to campus. There was just a kind of vibe to the place that drew a certain clientele, though. Something like a dive bar but cleaner, somehow.

The interior was done in wooden panels and soft colors, booths lining the walls and some tables haphazardly placed on the floor around the bar. They served beer on tap and simpler drinks, though Dean had never had anything but sodas here. The music was loudish but not as loud as the Halloween party, and though most of what came out of the ratty old speakers were classic rock and to Dean’s liking he always appreciated the volume.

Dean loved it not only because Jo’s mom owned it and Dean’s parents trusted her not to let Dean drink so he could come here without worry, but also because it felt like he was free to be who he was. Didn’t have to pretend to be smart like at the college bars, or to be sophisticated like at some of the pubs in town. Could just hang out with his friends and Alpha and play around. Plus they served some of the best food Dean knew and the regulars were always good company.

They played for a while, Cas getting the hang of how to hit the ball at least, and then Jo’s mom Ellen surprised them with some hamburgers and fries. They ate them in a corner booth, Cas pressed against Dean’s side and smelling more amazing than the burgers.

Dean was practically buzzing by the time they got back to the pool table only to discover that it had been claimed by two Alphas in matching KU shirts. They introduced themselves as Victor and Gordon and invited them to join for a friendly game.

“Get ready to be beaten by a high schooler,” Jo grinned and Dean saw Victor eyeing her appreciatively behind her back.

“I should not play,” Cas said when Dean handed him a pool cue and it was obvious from how slowly he was talking that he was really making an effort to use correct grammar. It was so sweet Dean could do nothing but smile.

“You sure?”

Cas nodded. “The teams will be uneven with me. And I suck.”

“Yeah you do,” Gordon said, giving Cas a superior smirk. “We watched you before.”

Cas of course took it stoically, not one to raise to bait like that and Dean fucking loved him for it because Dean was exactly the kind of guy who did swallow the bait and it was nice to know that Cas’ demeanor could cancel that out.

“Hey,” he snapped, glaring at the dark-skinned Alpha. “Cas is awesome.”

“Yeah?” oh it was clear that Gordon enjoyed the banter but Dean only frowned harder. “Why don’t you come over here and make me eat my words then, little Omega?”

For all his stoicism, Cas visibly bristled at the Alpha’s words and Dean understood why; even Victor gave Gordon an annoyed squint. Calling someone by their subgender without consent was after all very disrespectful. Dean just put his hand on Cas’ arm, squeezing slightly.

“Watch me,” he challenged back and fucking hell, Gordon suddenly smelled very pleased and Dean almost wrinkled his nose at the scent, not liking it at all.

It was a tight match but damn, Jo had fucking grown up at the Roadhouse and their eventual win was mostly because of her. Victor didn’t seem half as upset over the loss as he was impressed with her skills and Dean saw them drifting closer during the game, their banter playful and fun. Gordon, on the other hand, was turning out to be kind of an ass and Dean didn’t like how the Alpha “accidentally” bumped into him on several occasions.

He sneered at him, warding the Alpha off with his displeased scent and somehow that only seemed to encourage him. Cas was standing to the side, pool cue fisted so hard in his hand that his knuckles were white and Dean saw him tracing Gordon’s every move. And fucking hell, that was one intense stare. It was clear to Dean that his Alpha was furious by what he saw but he still kept to the sidelines, perhaps because Dean had stepped up to the challenge, and the thought that his Alpha would step down if Dean told him he could handle a situation like this on his own was actually kind of mind-blowing.

So for all of Gordon’s annoying behavior, the thought of Cas kept Dean’s spirits up so that when Jo took the last shot, winning the game for them he couldn’t help but laugh and hug her.

“Damn,” Victor said, grinning widely. “You play better than anyone I know.”

Dean saw Gordon definitely take offense and he couldn’t help but smirk at the Alpha.

“Best out of three,” Gordon insisted then, making Jo roll her eyes.

“Sure, looser pays twenty bucks.”

Dean’s eyes almost budged out. “Jo, I don’t have twenty.”

Gordon laughed out loud, a grating sound that made Dean frown. “What? You ‘fraid you gonna loose now all of a sudden? Where’d your bluster go?”

Dean opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted when Cas walked up to the pool table and slapped a twenty dollar bill down on it.

“Play,” he almost growled and Dean felt his whole body flush hot. Jo grinned at Cas and Victor gave him a small smile while Gordon just glared at him before snatching up the money.

“Fine,” he spat and Dean rolled his eyes at how aggressively the Alpha pulled out two ten dollar bills from his own wallet, displaying the money for them to see. “Let’s get on with it.”

Of course Dean and Jo lost the second game because _of course_ they would have to play all three games because apparently the god of suspense was an asshole who liked to take cues from Hollywood blockbusters.

Gordon grinned as he rounded up the balls for the last game. “Not so high and mighty now, huh?”

Dean was really starting to dislike this douche who seemed set on ruining their evening.

“I just gotta use the restroom,” he muttered and turned to hand Cas his pool cue too, leaning in to mumbled in the Alpha’s ear. “Can you stay here? I don’t want Jo alone with both of these guys.”

Of course, Victor seemed like an okay guy and Jo seemed tentatively interested but Dean didn’t like to take chances and the Alpha was willingly hanging out with Gordon so chances were that he was an ass too, just better at hiding it.

Cas nodded, nosing against Dean’s cheek for a moment before pulling away and going over to Jo. Damn, Dean almost wished he could take the Alpha with him to the restroom instead and maybe have his way with him. Maybe suck him off, feel the tantalizing feeling of Cas’ piercing sliding down his throat as he…

Dean shook his head and stalked over to the restroom. Like the locker rooms at school males were separated from females but other than that they were coed. Dean usually used the stalls because the smell of Alphas could get overwhelming at the urinals but the stalls were all taken right now and it wasn’t really a problem anyhow.

He found a urinal at the far end, by the wall, and went about his business in peace until, _of course_ , Gordon walked in and took the urinal next to Dean.

Dean sighed and shifted his stance but there wasn’t much he could do while he was pissing. Gordon just grinned at him and Dean’s neck tingled unpleasantly when he felt the Alpha’s eyes on his dick. Thankfully the Alpha had come up on Dean’s right side so his dick was mostly covered by his hand but still.

“Still thinking you’ll win the next game?”

Dean wanted to snap about not talking at the urinals but there were two Betas and an Alpha who were talking loudly while pissing too so it seemed a bit stupid. Besides, it wasn’t like he could claim stage fright anyhow.

“Don’t see why we couldn’t.”

Also, at this point Dean kind of didn’t care anymore. He just wanted to go back to hanging out with Jo and Cas again, or maybe just Cas at this point if he was being honest. A huge part of him regretted taking the Alphas up on their invitation to play pool in the first place.

Gordon just chuckled and pulled out his cock, clearly gripping it so that Dean could look over and be impressed but no, Dean wasn’t even looking. He didn’t like the Alpha’s scent and it only got stronger now that Gordon’s sex was exposed.

He forced himself to finish faster and couldn’t be happier when he eventually joined Cas and Jo again. It was obvious that Victor had been flirting in the meantime and though it looked like Jo was making him work for it, it also looked like she enjoyed his efforts.

Cas was standing to the side, observing and being none-too subtle about it. Dean grinned ear to ear and walked up to his Alpha. As usual, Cas turned his head before Dean reached him and it always made Dean’s heart flutter.

“Welcome back,” Cas intoned, making Dean chuckle.

He leaned in and kissed Cas slowly, the Alpha turning completely to him so that they could deepen the kiss. Fuck, Dean wanted more.

“How about we finish this game and then get out of here?” Dean murmured against Cas’ soft lips.

“Sound good.”

Dean looked up when Gordon cleared his throat noisily, making even Victor roll his eyes. “We here to play or what?”

Dean was just about to sass something like _no we’re not fuck you and your bet_ but Jo beat him to it by picking up her cue and lining up to do the break shot.

This game was more serious somehow, Dean sensing a shift in Gordon and he started wondering halfway through if the Alpha had thought Dean was available until he saw Dean and Cas kissing and if he was somehow offended now.

There was more bumping into and leering and one time when Dean bent down low to take a shot he felt his butt actually brush against someone’s groin. He at first thought it was Cas because that would be nice, right? But when he looked up he saw his Alpha on the other side of the table, eyes dark and pool cue almost snapping in half in his fist, anger evident in his features.

The cue was swiftly rescued by Jo and when Dean whipped his head around he saw Gordon grinning down at him.

“Dude,” Victor mumbled, shoving Gordon’s shoulder. “Come on.”

“What?” Gordon said innocently, so innocently it was clear he had done it on purpose. But he moved away and the game continued, although Dean felt the hair at his nape stand on end the whole time.

After that Dean was too distracted and he made some crappy ass shots that lost them the game. And fuck, Dean wasn’t very competitive but that stung. Partly because it was Cas’ money and Dean didn’t know if it was a lot for the Alpha or not, but mostly because Gordon was such an ass about it.

“Fuck yeah,” he grinned, flashing the money in Jo’s face like a folding fan. Her pinched expression seemed to only make him more gleeful. “That’ll teach you to go up against college guys.”

“Maybe it’ll teach us to go up against douches,” Dean muttered and Gordon rounded on him at his words, grin widening.

“And you, princess, not so stuck-up now are you?”

Dean frowned. “When was I ever stuck-up?”

Gordon suddenly came in _very_ closer and Dean backed up so far that he hit the pool table and ended up with his back bent over it in his attempt to get away from the Alpha.

“How about a victory kiss, sweetheart?”

Dean heard Cas’ warning growl but most other sounds got drowned out in his own anger. Who _the fuck_ did this Alpha think he was? Fucking disrespectful asshole, not only to everyone around him and every Omega ever, but also as a representation of Alphas and — somehow most importantly to Dean right now — to Dean’s Alpha.

Because _fucking hell_ , Cas was _right there_ and yet this pathetic piece of shit flirted blatantly with Dean in Cas’ face, had been this entire time. And flirting Dean could let slide but _this_? To ask for a fucking _kiss_ with Cas standing like six feet away?

Yeah, Dean was _pissed off_.

He smacked his pool cue across Gordon’s chest, hard enough that it could be heard even over the music being blasted throughout the Roadhouse and more than a few heads turned to watch them. Gordon winced and backed down a step when Dean pushed, baring his teeth in rage.

“How about no, _asshole_ ,” he hissed angrily.

Gordon opened his mouth, most likely to say something snarky, but he closed it fast enough when Dean pushed against his chest again.

“Come on,” Victor mumbled, coming up to grab Gordon’s arm. “Let’s go.”

Gordon relented with a sneer and Dean watched them go while still fuming. Victor turned his head, looking a bit sadly at Jo but he didn’t say anything and neither did Jo, just standing there with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

“For what it’s worth,” Dean said when the Alphas had left and the rest of the Roadhouse had turned away again, the show over. “I think that Victor could be a nice guy.”

“I dunno,” Jo muttered, shaking her head. “If he hangs out with assholes like that then it wouldn’t matter much in the long run.”

Dean nodded, feeling his whole right side flush hot when Cas came to stand close to him, the Alpha’s fingers seeking Dean’s hand.

“Hey, I think we’re gonna head out,” he said then, smiling at Cas and Jo chuckled.

“Yeah, I figured. Think I’m gonna hang out with mom for a while anyway, tell her what happened before one of these drunks do.”

Dean nodded and they shared a quick hug, Dean thanking her for the evening. They would probably text or something later, if nothing else Dean would want to hear what Ellen thought of the incident. And then he and Cas were walking out of the Roadhouse, hand in hand.

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Cas mumbled when they were in the relative privacy of Dean’s beloved car, Dean backing out of the parking lot.

“For what?”

Cas was looking down at his hands when Dean snuck a glance at him. “Not protecting you.”

“Cas, Alpha,” Dean smiled as he reached over and took his Alpha’s hand, Cas squeezing his hard. “You don’t have to protect me _every_ time, I can deal with assholes like that myself.”

“I know,” the air got thick with Cas’ pleased scent. “You’re strong.”

Well shit, Dean didn’t know about _that_ …

“Yeah well, dad has taught me some stuff and I mean, people have been hitting on me basically since I presented as an Omega so…”

“Strong,” Cas repeated in his enticingly rough voice and Dean felt a thrill go through him, his inner Omega waking up.

“And for the record, _I’m_ the one who’s sorry okay?” he smiled apologetically at Cas when the Alpha looked at him in surprise. “I lost you twenty bucks, I feel bad about that.”

Cas shook his head. “Don’t matter.”

Dean licked his lips, having to force his eyes to stay on the road as he glided through town. “Um, maybe I’m not ready to let the evening end yet, though. Do you, um, can you hang out some more?” Dean’s heart was pounding and he suddenly felt as if his skin was too tight. He almost moaned when Cas’ pleased scent changed tone, becoming darker, more alluring.

“ _Da_.”

Fuck Dean loved his Alpha’s accent. He just nodded, not trusting his voice much all of a sudden, mind racing a mile a minute now that he and Cas were finally alone. He drove in silence for a while, first thinking of going to the make-out point but in the end he decided to drive to the look-out, knowing that the view would be awesome on a clear night like this.

Cas for his part seemed content with just tagging along, letting Dean pull the strings. His scent was content and he had a small smile on his face as he watched the dark world glide by, hand still clutching Dean’s in his.

“Come on,” Dean mumbled when he had parked the car, the night quiet except for the ticking of the cooling engine. “Let’s watch some stars.”

Cas looked fondly at him and hurried to join Dean when he climbed out of the car and went to perch on the hood. The look-out wasn’t lit by streetlights and this late at night it was dark enough for the stars and moon to really shine. The sky stretched out over them like a black dome, sprinkled with lights, it’s presence as comforting as it was awe-inspiring.

Far below them the city of Lawrence spread out, shining with artificial light but at this distance it looked more beautiful than Dean had ever thought the city actually was. The greenery around them was almost black in the night and even though it was so late in the year Dean thought he could hear crickets. There was definitely rustling from nocturnal animals moving about in the underbrush and for a while that was the only sound permeating the air.

“It’s beautiful,” Cas eventually mumbled and Dean turned to the Alpha, smiling brightly and taking his hand again.

Even though they had been sitting out here for quite some time Cas was still warm and Dean cradled his hand as he slid closer on the hood.

“Thank you, Cas,” his smile widened when Cas turned confused eyes on him. “For not being an asshole Alpha. I don’t think I would have liked you if you were and I… I _really_ like liking you, you know?”

Cas’ eyes went soft and he turned more to Dean, their knees bumping. “I know. Me too.”

Dean swallowed over a sudden lump. Fuck, there was so much he wanted to say to the Alpha but he didn’t know where to begin because he didn’t even know half of it himself. Didn’t know for sure, couldn’t help but feel insecure and like they were moving too fast, and some stuff he simply _didn’t know_ because this was his first time feeling… feeling _so much_. Feeling like he would float away if Cas didn’t hold on to him.

They sat a while longer, Dean playing with Cas’ fingers and the Alpha practically radiating heat, his content scent enveloping them.

“Hey, Cas?” the only answer he got was a short hum. “Remember before the Halloween party when you came to have dinner at my house. You said your uncle and his mate were fighting, did…” Dean looked up, licking his lips when he noticed Cas’ intense eyes on him. “I guess I’ve just been wondering if things are okay now?”

Actually for all they had hung out, Dean hadn’t mustered the courage to ask. It had been a burning question at the back of his mind because he wanted his Alpha to have a good time at home, calm and comfortable. Safe, Dean supposed the actual keyword was.

But since the Alpha hadn’t brought it up Dean had been nervous to ask because it seemed like a private affair. Even now he felt stupid for asking, like it had come out of nowhere, which it probably felt like to Cas. Just because Dean had been mulling it over didn’t mean the Alpha had thought twice about it. He certainly hadn’t acted as if he was bothered by something.

“ _Da_ ,” Cas smiled and took Dean’s other hand in his too, braiding their fingers. “Me and Uncle Bart talk, it’s good now.”

“Oh,” well that wasn’t so informative but Dean didn’t care about that as much as he cared about Cas’ welfare and if he said everything was fine then Dean would trust him. Plus he smelled happy so that was good. “I’m glad.”

“ _Da_ ,” Cas repeated, looking down at their joined hands, still smiling. “Uncle will look for apartment I can live in. When I get 18 I will get job and pay for it myself.”

He sounded so proud and his scent was still happy but Dean couldn’t help how he felt cold wash over him as his stomach churned.

“What? You’ll live on your own?”

Cas nodded, looking up with that same smile on his beautiful lips. “Yes, and you can come and visit.”

“But Alpha… you’re still in high school.”

Cas nodded again, seemingly not noticing that Dean was hesitant about this and why was he hesitant anyway? Cas seemed to want this.

“Uncle said we might wait until I am 18. But I like to move now, it is calm for Anna that way.”

“Why?”

That, of all things, made Cas frown and he looked off to the side, his eyes shadowed in the moonlight.

“Uncle Bart and Hester fight a lot, I think most is over me. I get out and they won’t fight no more,” he lowered his eyes to look at their joined hands again. “I hope.”

Okay, now Dean was frowning too. “Why would they fight over you? Don’t tell me it’s some bullshit like they didn’t want to take you and Anna in or something?”

Cas smiled wryly. “That too but no,” he sighed deeply, looking out over the city again. “Hester is… was…” he chuckled lowly. “No, _is_ in love with my father. I look like him.”

Dean’s stomach immediately knotted and he slid off the hood to stand between Cas’ knees, hands coming up to cup the Alpha’s face gently.

“Did she hurt you? Did she _touch_ you?”

Cas just blinked in confusion for a moment and then his scent blew out in pure adoration and he put his hands over Dean’s, turning his face to kiss the palm of Dean’s left hand.

“No, it okay.”

“It’s _not_ okay,” Dean was fucking fuming. Who did that skank think she was? She had a mate, she didn’t have any right to go around wanting Dean’s. He stopped himself when he realized he’d been thinking about Cas as his mate. And his jealousy wasn’t even the problem here, calm down inner Omega… He sighed and leaned his forehead against Cas’, still cradling the Alpha’s face. “It’s not okay,” he repeated on a mumble.

Cas just shushed him and slid lowed on the hood, coming closer to Dean. “She can’t help it. Besides, it not like that, she just say some things and Uncle Bart heard, he was mad at her.”

“And he _should_ be but you know what, I’m mad at _him_ too,” Dean pulled away to frown down at his Alpha, Cas’ face so serene it seemed he was content with Dean simply holding him like this. “I get it that it’s a fucked up situation but his solution is to throw you out? Feels like he’s just sweeping the problem under the rug.”

Cas shrugged a little, putting his hands on Dean’s hips instead, pulling him closer and derailing Dean’s train of thoughts. “It was my idea.”

“Really?” Dean’s concentration was slipping a little now for sure…

“ _Da_ , I want have my own place and job, to support you.”

Yeah okay, that sure as fuck got Dean’s attention back on track. “What?”

Cas looked adorably shy all of a sudden. “When you go to college, I support you.”

“But…” holy crap, was Cas really saying…? Holy _crap_. “But aren’t you going to college?” why did his voice sound weak? Perhaps because his inner Omega was trying to tackle him to the ground and force him to shut the fuck up and just kiss the Alpha already. Stop fucking _questioning_ it.

Cas, on the other hand, made an amused sound. “No,” he smiled at Dean’s incredulous look. “I don’t want to, I want to work.”

Well that was fine with Dean, he supposed, not everyone wanted to have a higher education. But there was so much more here, so many underlying things that Dean just had to address or he would eat himself up trying to figure them out on his own.

“Are you…?” Dean felt breathless. “Are you asking me to move in with you? That we live together after high school and you work while I study?”

Cas looked very pleased that Dean had understood him. “I am. I take care of you.”

“But Cas,” fuck Dean wanted to kiss the Alpha and agree to everything but he needed Cas to understand a few things. “My parents have saved money for my college, I’ll have enough for the tuition and, um, they told me I could live with them for free.”

“Oh,” Cas looked thoughtful for a moment. “Then you do that, do what _you_ want.”

Fuck, Dean had said that wrong. “No, I wanna live with you,” he hastened to say, Cas just looking confused now. “I just meant that you don’t _have to_ support me, you’re free to do whatever you want, too. I mean, I wanna have a good education, I want a career. I’d like a family but I don’t wanna be a stay-at-home dad or something.”

Cas just chuckled, arms coming up to circle Dean’s lower back. “That’s okay, I be home-dad.”

Dean’s whole body flushed hot, his inner Omega crooning for the Alpha. “You don’t have to,” he mumbled, already feeling his body respond to Cas’ touches and scent. To his _words_. “My parents both work and that was fine…”

“Then I do what you think is best for the pups.”

Yeah, there was no fucking way Dean was calming down right now. “Pups?” he squeaked out and saw how Cas’ eyes twinkled in the moonlight, his smile seeming predatory somehow and fuck, Dean loved that.

“ _Da_ ,” Cas answered in his gravelly voice, made rougher by the arousal Dean smelled in the air now. “Ours. If you want.”

They were only in high school and it was true that Dean didn’t want to rush things but fucking hell, in that moment he wanted nothing more than for Cas to fucking _bite_ him. For the Alpha to claim him, for Dean to be Cas’ and for Cas to be Dean’s, forever.

“I… we…”

Cas nodded, almost as if he could read Dean’s jumbled mind. “We talk more later, when we are adult.”

Dean grabbed Cas and pulled him up into a kiss made awkward by the angle but no less passionate. The Alpha groaned and Dean felt as if he was about to burst into flames if he didn’t get at least something right _now_.

“Get in the backseat, Alpha,” he panted, satisfaction curling in his stomach when Cas nodded frantically.

“Yes, Omega.”

 

 


	11. Futuristic fantastic

Castiel stumbled into the backseat of Dean’s car, head already dizzy from only a few kisses. Dean followed quickly and ended up almost sprawled over Castiel’s lap in his haste to get back to making out.

Castiel honestly didn’t know what he had said or done right for the Omega to react like this and he kind of wanted to ask so he could do it more often but mostly he was just delighted at this turn of events. All evening he’d been watching his Omega shooting pool and smiling, excelling in every way and good God, Castiel had been aroused ever since Dean picked him up to drive them to the Roadhouse.

Yes, that asshole Alpha who’d hit on Dean had nearly ruined the evening but Dean had handled it so fucking well that Castiel could do nothing but feel awed at his Omega’s strength. Dean was truly something special, something extra, and Castiel felt privileged to have the Omega writhing in his hands, smelling delicious like this.

“Alpha,” Dean gasped when Castiel let his hands travel down his back, squeezing the meat of Dean’s ass. “Fuck, Alpha, I…”

Castiel growled, low and under his breath, his inner Alpha making itself heard at the sound of Dean’s pleading voice. Dean answered with a whine and promptly slid all the way into Castiel’s lap. He was bigger than Castiel still, and probably weighed more too, but in this moment he felt light as air. So sweet in Castiel’s rough hands and when Castiel squeezed Dean’s ass again the Omega surged down to kiss him.

The air inside the car was soon cloying with the scent of their sex but neither cared about that now, too drunk on the feeling of lips pressing together, tongues battling, Dean cupping Castiel’s jaw and Castiel urging Dean to roll his hips down in a sinuous move that had them both panting for breath.

The pleasure was sharp, just the way Castiel liked it. Sharp enough to cut through him on every exhale and grounding in the way it made his head explode with colors. He was heady, eagerly drawing in Dean’s scent as they rolled against each other.

“Alpha,” Dean whined, pressing closer almost desperately and Castiel growled again, low and comforting, as he slid a hand up to grip the hair at the back of Dean’s head.

The Omega went slack, melting down against Castiel and bending his head back to expose his throat.

 _“He wants me to bite him,”_ Castiel realized with a start. And yes, all evidence pointed in that direction; at Dean begging Castiel to sink his sharp fangs into the Omega’s blemish free neck.

He even leaned in to sniff out the best place for it, the perfect spot to bite and claim and—he stopped to inhale deeply, finding the spot alright but still stopping himself. Because yes, he wanted it very much and there was no doubt in his mind that Dean wanted it too but this wasn’t the time or place for it.

He could even feel his inner Alpha agreeing, backing away a little to allow Castiel to think more clearly.

“Yes, Alpha,” Dean gasped, hands fisting Castiel’s hair to press his face closer even as Dean rutted his hard dick against Castiel’s equally aching cock. “There.”

Castiel licked him, nipped him, made the skin ruddy with his affection but he didn’t give the Omega the bite he wanted and Dean seemed to grow more and more desperate with every moment denied. He whined and bucked restlessly, Castiel thrusting up to meet the roll of their bodies. The air was thick between them, despite the chilly night air they were both sweating and panting. Castiel didn’t know where this desperation had come from but he reveled in it.

The raw desire in Dean’s scent was intoxicating and Castiel found himself nipping harder and harder. Soon he would be unable to deny the deep-seated and primal urge and yet he somehow took even more pleasure in holding back.

Dean’s thighs shook around Castiel, the Omega gripping his hair tighter and tighter, his breathing turning into a hiccupping little thing. Castiel dragged his mouth up and over to Dean’s then, seeking the warm wetness and Dean almost sobbed into the kiss, fervent in his touches.

The Omega easily yielded control over the kiss and Castiel turned it filthy, licking deeply and sloppily as he palmed Dean’s ass, fingers dipping in between the cheeks as much as the restricting jeans allowed. Dean tore away from the kiss then, throwing his head back and moaning deeply.

“I gotta…” he hissed when a particularly hard thrust from Castiel pressed their erections together. And when Castiel kept them like that, pressed tightly together, Dean’s breathing hitched and he turned big eyes down on the Alpha.

Castiel just grinned up at him, urging Dean on so that they could start rutting again but Castiel still wouldn’t let up on his strong grip, forcing the Omega to wriggle in place and from the looks of it Dean went a little crazy from being restricted like that.

“Cas,” he gasped, swallowing audible.

Castiel was so hard it hurt, his pants nowhere big enough to be comfortable when he was erect. His cock was trapped in the leg of his pants, his knot pressed against his balls and with Dean rutting against that most sensitive part Castiel knew he had to come before the night was over. And yet Dean’s pleasure seemed paramount to his own.

“Come, Omega,” he growled, Dean’s whole body jerking hard at the sound of his voice. “Come for me.”

Dean made a keening sound, body shaking and he bore down harder on Castiel’s cock, bucking sharply, his scent spiking around them.

“Gonna, gonna,” he kept panting, hands running through Castiel’s hair as their lips met in barely there kisses. More like a slide of lips and Castiel licking into Dean’s mouth, tasting him.

Dean finally snapped when Castiel ran his hands up and under the Omega’s shirt, warm hands palming against ribs and coming up to pinch Dean’s perky nipples. He jerked, hard, then froze in place as he moaned loudly, hips bucking uncontrollably as Castiel felt unmistakable wetness spreading in Dean’s jeans and against his own cock.

He growled approvingly, making Dean whimper in response and the air around them blew out with the smell of Omega slick. When Castiel palmed Dean’s ass again he could feel the jeans getting damp with the slick Dean was leaking and fucking hell, he wanted nothing more than to dive in and lick it all up.

“Say something,” Dean mumbled in a rasp, eyes squeezed shut and body jerking as if he was still caught on that sharp edge, about to fall into the precipice as if he hadn’t already done so.

“You’re so beautiful,” Castiel grunted, getting overwhelmed by his own impending orgasm now that his Omega was seemingly satisfied.

“No,” Dean moaned, leaning in to rut against Castiel again, lips against the Alpha’s hot ear. “In Russian.”

Castiel felt his stomach swoop and in the next moment he had hugged Dean close, pressing his mouth against the special spot on the Omega’s neck again.

“You’re beautiful,” he repeated, in Russian now and Dean whined at the sound of his voice in his mother tongue. “You’re everything I want, so perfectly imperfect. My intelligent, funny, _gorgeous_ Omega,” he body was shaking too now, cock jumping as Dean kept writhing in his lap, obviously reacting favorably to the words even though he didn’t understand them.

“Sounds so fucking hot,” Dean rasped. “More.”

“You’re too good to me,” Castiel breathed huskily. “My Dean, my Omega. My _mate_.”

It was as if Dean could understand him. Or he understood the weight of the word from Castiel’s enunciation. Either way, Dean pulled out and looked at Castiel with big eyes, still blown from lust, his scent still smelling of his arousal, his body still hot under Castiel’s hands.

“I want you, Cas,” he said, his voice clear and cutting deep into Castiel’s mind and heart, nestling there like a ball of molten lava. “I want everything you said before and more. Wanna mate with you.”

Castiel drew a sharp breath, his cock jumping and fuck it _hurt_. “I want. Too.”

Fuck, English escaped him now, his mind too jumbled, his inner Alpha too riled up. But Dean understood him because Dean was his and would always understand Castiel. He nodded and kissed Castiel, surprisingly tenderly for what they had just been doing, and then he snaked a hand down between them to squeeze Castiel through his pants, making him growl in desperation.

“Come here, Alpha,” he said, his voice less shaky but still satiated with arousal. He leaned back, pulling up his shirt to expose his smooth stomach and chest, bracing his weight on the back of the front bench as he smiled down at Castiel. “Get your thick cock out and come on me.”

Castiel didn’t need to be told twice, a chance to come and at the same time mark his Omega with his potent semen? Yeah, Castiel wasn’t about to argue that. He fumbled frantically with his pants, barely able to wrestle his cock out of its confines when they were sitting like this and yet he wanted it no other way.

Dean was still a comfortable weight on top of him, his stained jeans clearly visible and the dampness around his ass pressing against Castiel’s legs. Dean looked like the epitome of sexy as he smiled, rubbing his nipple with one finger as he held his shirt out of the way. He looked serene, almost, as if getting Castiel to admit that he wanted what Dean wanted put the Omega’s mind at ease.

Castiel didn’t have much time to think more about that, though, because the moment he’d wrestled out of his pants he started stroking his cock with one hand, the other going down to squeeze his knot hard. He grunted as pleasurable pain shot through him, making him grit his teeth so hard the vein on his neck stood out.

Dean just sat there, shrouded in darkness but his eyes twinkling as he looked at Castiel while he pleasured himself. Castiel felt those eyes on him like laser and he loved it, loved being the focal point of Dean’s attention, took pleasure in knowing that Dean liked looking at him.

His strokes were hard and quick, the pace brutal as he raced to finish, the need overwhelming him in an intoxicating way. Never had jerking off felt so good, so intense. It was like fire travelled all over his body, urging him on and burning him up at the same time. When he looked up to meet the Omega’s eyes, Dean licked his lips slowly and Castiel arched his back, suddenly finding himself whining.

Fuck he wanted his Omega to be pleased with him, wanted Dean’s pleasure more than his own and wanted to know that he was the cause for it. Wanted to please and to know. His whole body felt sluggish and his stomach burned, the coil in there building faster and faster and fuck, it had to let up soon or he would pass out.

“Here,” his Omega suddenly said, patting his chest, indicating clearly where he wanted to feel Castiel’s hot come. “Here.”

Castiel honest to God _snarled_ and he sat up quickly, one hand going to support Dean as he pulled the Omega closer, coming seconds later. It splashed up on Dean’s stomach and chest, painting him white and making him moan in pleasure, his back bending.

It looked so goddamn erotic that Castiel couldn’t help but squeeze his knot hard, making himself come again and Dean jerked when the second batch hit him, the scent of his arousal mixing with Castiel’s own thick scent.

“Fuck,” Castiel swore, unaware that he had reverted back to Russian. “Fuck, Dean, you’re so fucking…”

“Cas,” Dean gasped, leaning in, crowding Castiel back against the seat. “ _Alpha_ ,” he claimed Castiel’s lips in a feverish kiss, Castiel’s come smearing between them and neither of them caring as they sat there together, reveling in the closeness and afterglow.

The car’s windows were completely fogged over, making it feel as if they were in a world of their own, and Castiel had never felt happier or more sated than in that moment.

 

*********

 

“Why’re you smiling like that?” Castiel looked up to see his little sister frowning at him, Anna’s little brow drawn tight. “It’s creepy.”

Castiel closed his text conversation with Dean and pocketed his phone. “Sorry.”

“I bet you were texting _Dean_ ,” she said with an air of superiority. “You shouldn’t do that at the dinner table, it makes you smell funny. Right Uncle Bart?”

Uncle chuckled and folded his newspaper just as Hester came in with their plates of food. “That’s right, bug.”

“I said sorry,” Castiel muttered but he wasn’t really upset at their teasing. He and Dean were in the midst of making plans for a proper date and that prevented him from ever being upset. “Hey uncle, is it okay if I spend the next weekend at Dean’s house?”

Anna’s eyebrows shot to her hairline. “Even _I_ know what that means.”

Uncle Bart shook his head at her. “And I really wish you didn’t.”

“I think it’s fine,” Castiel looked up when Hester spoke. She smiled a little at him, looking tired but better, somehow. She put a hand on Uncle Bart’s shoulder. “Don’t you?”

“Only if…” uncle waved his fork, indicating Castiel’s whole body. “ _You_ know. Be careful.”

“I am.”

“Ew!” Anna exclaimed, waving a hand in front of her nose. “I know what _that_ means too, you better not do it here.”

“I’m _not_ ,” Castiel protested vehemently, Anna only poking her tongue out at him. “And don’t worry, I’ll move out soon and you won’t have to worry.”

Anna squirmed in her seat. “I don’t want you to.”

Hester left them to get her own plate along with Castiel’s.

“Really? Coulda fooled me,” Castiel snarked, getting sidetracked when Hester placed a big plate of Olivie in front of him, smiling kindly down at him.

“I’ll miss you,” Anna muttered down at her own plate.

“Well,” Uncle Bart interrupted just as Hester sat down beside him. “It might not happen for a while.”

Castiel nodded. “That’s fine.”

“So,” Hester smelled comfortably pleased when they all started digging into her food. “Are you and Dean planning something special for next weekend?”

“Yeah! They’re gonna—”

“Anna!” both Castiel and uncle cut her off and she just giggled, her laughter intensifying when Castiel’s ears heated with embarrassment.

 

 

Later in the evening Castiel was in his room, wrapping up his math homework. Wow, hard to believe he’d managed to get through _that_ without hanging himself… He turned when there was a rap on his open bedroom door, only to find Uncle Bart standing there, hands in his pockets and a somber look on his face.

“Uncle,” Castiel said and invited Uncle Bart to sit on the bed with a gesture. Uncle walked into the room but shook his head at the invitation.

“I just came to say that I’ve been looking into it and…” he sighed, carding his hand through his hair in a move so similar to dad that it hurt Castiel’s heart a little. “And I’m gonna do what I can but it’ll only be a hole in the wall, at best. Prices around here are high.”

Castiel nodded, having expected as much. “That’s okay with me, or maybe we should wait? Maybe I _should_ turn 18 and get a job first.”

“I don’t know how easy that will be, Cassie,” Uncle Bart mumbled, looking tired and older than he was. “Without some kind of education…”

“It’ll be fine,” Castiel said confidently. “I’ll take every shit job I can get, just enough for rent and food, Dean’s tuition will be paid for by his parents so that’s already taken care of.”

Uncle Bart looked at him with uncharacteristically soft eyes. “You shouldn’t move just because of your mate.”

 _“But you wanted me to move because of yours,”_ the words were there, just at the tip of his tongue but no, it would be too cruel to say them out loud. And they would only be a half-truth anyway; Castiel really had been the one to suggest this.

“I’m not, I’m moving because of myself. _I_ want it, I want the freedom _and_ I want to show Dean that I can provide for him. So that even if he gets the better job and I stay home with the pups he’ll know, deep down, that I can care for my family too.”

Uncle Bart shook his head, smiling gently. “You’re too fucking young to be so old, Cassie.”

“Maybe,” Castiel shrugged, thinking maybe his parent’s deaths had done that to him. Had forced him to grow a little faster, for good and bad. Or maybe this was always how he had been and no one had really reflected on it before.

Uncle shook his head again, coming over to ruffle Castiel’s hair in a way he hadn’t done since Castiel was little and they all still lived in Russia. “As long as you’re happy.”

“And long as we’re _all_ happy,” Castiel corrected and Uncle Bart looked at him with surprise for a moment and then he smiled again.

“That’s right, Alpha, that’s right.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey mom, can I ask you a serious question?”

Mom turned to him, muting the TV and the _CSI: Miami_ episode that was playing. “Oh my,” she said, and then fucking mimed at putting on a hat, complete with a chin strap, apparently.

“What the fudge are you doing?”

She only looked at him with big, attentive eyes. “Putting on my Serious Hat. You’re go for Serious Mom.”

Dean rolled his eyes and slid down on the couch beside her. “No wonder you got along so well with Cas, you’re both massive dorks.”

“Did you know the word dork is actually a term for whale penises?”

Dean snorted, pulling his legs up on the couch to fold under him. “And did _you_ know that’s not actually true? It’s just a viral joke.”

“Uh-oh,” mom grinned widely. “Schooled by my own son, guess I should switch out my Serious Hat for a Dunce Cap, huh?”

“Nah, you look better in this color.”

“Well then,” she turned more to him, leaning one arm on the back of the couch. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Lots of things,” Dean mumbled after a moment, head bowed as he tried to pick through his thoughts. “I just have stuff I need to say out loud.”

She reached over and patted his knee. “That’s what us Serious Moms are for, sweetie.”

Dean took a deep breath, comforted by her calm Omega scent. “Cas basically said he wants to live with me and provide for me and have pups with me. And we did some, uh, kissing and I kinda wanted him to bite me, like really fucking bad.”

“Oh, little Omega,” she was smiling widely when he peeked up at her. “It sounds like you and Cas are really on the same level, then.”

“Yeah…” Dean took another breath. “And that’s great, because I really like him. But at the same time that scares the fuck out of me. Because I like him _so much_ , what if it doesn’t work out?”

She nodded somberly. “I get that that’s scary but it’s a gamble you’ll have to take, because the outcome could just as well be that you get exactly what you want. And you know what? Judging by how you act when you’re together and how you smell just from talking about that boy I think it’s going to work out perfectly. Everyone has bumps in the road, though, and that’s okay, remember that.”

Dean nodded, feeling some of his unease settle. “It’s just… Cas told me his uncle and his mate are fighting and not…” he didn’t want to say too much, really feeling as if it wasn’t his place to tell anyone about Cas’ family. “They don’t get along well.”

Mom nodded again. “That can happen too and that’s also okay. It’s difficult but not impossible or unheard of to break a mating, you know that. Garth’s parents did it when you were kids, remember?”

“I do,” Dean mumbled, memories of one of Garth’s dads crying at the dinner table for weeks on end flashing through his mind. “I don’t want that.”

Mom reached to comb his hair with her fingers, the gesture gentle, and Dean found himself leaning into it.

“I’m not going to say it won’t happen because no one can foresee the future, but I’d say the probability is low. Cas looks at you like you’ve hung the moon. If anything, I would say it’d be you leaving him.”

That definitely woke up Dean’s inner Omega, it clawed itself through Dean, howling in anger.

“I won’t,” he bit out, struggling with the words. “I—”

“It’s okay,” mom laughed and Dean saw her waving a hand in front of her nose, only then realizing what he smelled like. Rotten and vile. Holy crap. “I didn’t say you would or should,” she laughed even harder when he turned helpless eyes on her. “If Cas wants you to move in together and you want that too then I think you should. Me and dad will still pay for your college, as far as our savings can. Just,” she combed his hair again, her scent soft and loving. “Promise me you’ll wait until you’re both out of high school. Both with the moving and the mating, okay?”

“Yeah,” Dean smiled too, his scent returning to normal after that scare. “I actually want to wait too, I guess I just got a little overwhelmed when we started kissing so soon after Cas told me he’d be the stay-at-home parent if I wanted him to.”

That sure made mom’s eyebrows fly to her hairline. “Cas said that? Damn, Dean, you might just have bagged yourself a winner there.”

Dean squirmed a little, his inner Omega pleased and returning to its slumber. “Yeah, I think so too.”

“Yeah? You feeling better?”

“I am,” Dean looked at his mother, hoping his love and appreciation showed on his face because he was a bit beyond expressing it. “And speaking of feeling good, can I sleep over at Cas’ next weekend?”

Mom blinked and Dean only then heard how that had sounded. “Well…” she started, obviously trying very hard not to laugh.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that!” Dean hastened to correct, even though his stupid inner Omega was waking up _again_ , vehemently objecting to that because spending the night with Cas was supposed to be _very_ good and they both knew that.

“Okay, I’ll believe you,” mom laughed, unable to hold it in any longer. “Just promise me you’re being responsible every time you’re _not_ _feeling good_.”

“Mom!” Dean groaned, hiding his face in his hands. “We haven’t actually—I mean we haven’t done _that_ …”

“Well then,” mom was still grinning widely when Dean peeked at her. “Then I suppose next weekend is going to be _really_ fun. I’ll just tell your father that you’re sleeping over at a friend’s house, he’s still sensitive when it comes to you and sex.”

“You’re telling _me_ …” Dean muttered, feeling sensitive as shit right now. Because holy hell, mom had just okayed Dean spending the night with his Alpha and _he was going to spend a whole night alone with his Alpha_.

Suddenly Dean was freaking out.

 

*********

 

The next day Dean still hadn’t stopped freaking out. The only highlight was that he thought he had managed not to let it show while he was texting Cas goodnight and with a little luck he might be able to talk to his friends, see if they could bring him down before he fucking freaked the Alpha out too.

He practically barreled into Lisa as soon as he spotted her by her locker, making her yelp.

“Help me,” he hissed against her ear. “I need _help_.”

She just laughed and patted his back. “Sure thing, sweetie, what’s up? Forgot to do your homework?”

Dean snorted because _as if_ , and pulled away to peek down the hallway from where he’d come. “No. It’s uh, it’s kinda about…” he sighed, looking right at her. “Cas isn’t around, is he?”

Lisa shook her head. “He and Kevin had to get to homeroom, although I think Cas wanted to hang around to see you.”

Yeah, Dean only felt a little bad about that. “Good because I really need help.”

“With what?”

Both he and Lisa jumped when Benny spoke up, Dean turning big eyes on the Alpha. “Jesus fuck, how long have you been there?”

“I just arrived,” Benny answered, sounding only slightly miffed, as if Dean should have smelled him coming or something. “Anyway, what do you need help with? Homework?”

Dean sighed loudly when Lisa grinned at him. “ _No_ , why do you people keep assuming that?”

“Because a Brainiac like you basically only gets upset when it comes to school work.”

And he said it with such a straight face too! As if he really believed it. Goddamnit, Dean kind of wanted to throttle his friend a bit.

“That’s true,” Lisa said, obviously trying to not to laugh at Dean’s frustration. “School or Cas, I suppose and since you asked if Cas was around…” she trailed off, her eyes rounding out. “This is about sex.”

“What?” Benny squeaked and Dean shushed her loudly, attracting way more attention than her actual words.

“Let’s not talk here,” he muttered, grabbing her hand. “We’re skipping homeroom.”

“My oh my, Dean Winchester skipping class?” Lisa did laugh now and Dean just rolled his eyes, turning to give a flustered looking Benny a nod.

“You coming?”

“Me? Really?”

“Why not?” Dean sighed, deciding against mentioning how squeaky the Alpha’s voice still was. “It couldn’t hurt to have an Alpha’s opinion on this.”

They took refuge under the bleachers by the football field, the wind chill and a little howling on this morning but they were protected enough that it would be fine for a short moment. And Dean for his part imagined a conversation about this would make him warm enough anyway.

“So, sex,” Lisa stated as soon as they were situated and Dean almost squirmed.

“Jeez, way to be subtle, Lis.”

“I don’t understand,” Benny said with a frown on his handsome face. “Are you and Cas having problems in the sex department?”

“What? No!” Dean spluttered while Lisa laughed out loud. “We haven’t had sex yet, _that’s_ what I wanna talk about.”

“Oh…” Benny looked down, scraping his foot against the ground, suddenly shy for some reason.

“Dean’s a virgin,” Lisa supplied unhelpfully, making Dean roll his eyes so hard he almost sprained them.

“Well in th-that case I’m of no help,” Benny looked like he was about to blush for the first time since Dean got to know him, his scent thick with embarrassment. “I’m a virgin too.”

Lisa turned to Benny, dragging her eyes up and down his whole body and definitely making the big Alpha squirm in a way that would have interested Dean very much if he wasn’t so laser focused on Cas. But damn, Benny looked kind of good like that.

“ _Really_?” she asked, almost in a purr and Dean had to hide a smile when Benny fucking _gulped_.

“Yeah,” he mumbled and okay, cute as this was Dean still had stuff to deal with.

“That’s cool, Benny,” he interrupted Lisa and Benny’s staring contest with a sharp tone. “But I still have my problem.”

“Which—” Benny stopped to clear his throat, his voice enticingly thick all of a sudden. “Which is?”

“Dean is worried he’s gonna be bad in bed,” Lisa informed him and Dean nodded slowly.

“Cas isn’t a virgin,” he nodded again when Benny looked surprised as hell. “Yeah, I mean we haven’t talked about it but he mentioned that he’d had sex before he moved here.”

Well, probably before he moved to the States, but Dean didn’t need to mention _that_.

“Uh-huh,” Benny looked thoughtful. “So you think he’s gonna compare you to that and find you boring or something?”

“Yeah,” Dean exclaimed, exasperated. “I really like him, okay? I don’t wanna be dumped over something like this, so what do I do? I mean, we’re going on a date _this Saturday_ , it’s not a lot of time.”

“Dean,” Benny sighed, suddenly not sounding so shy anymore. “Do you know anything about Alphas? Or Cas?”

“What?” Lisa asked, clearly as confused as Dean was.

“Well,” Benny looked almost helplessly between them. “Granted _I_ don’t know Cas all that well but hell, he’s not gonna leave you because you’re bad in bed on your _first_ try, Dean,” he shook his head when Dean’s no doubt relieved scent wafted over to him. “I mean, if he did he’d be a douche and then you shouldn’t be with him anyway. And really, personally I don’t think you _can_ be bad, not with him, not _to_ him. He’s fucking in love with you.”

“You know,” Lisa turned to Dean, looking thoughtful now too. “I think he’s right. Cas is a really cool person, he’s not gonna be an asshole about something like that. Just tell him.”

“Yeah…” Dean nodded, thinking his friends’ words over. “Yeah, I can do that.”

“And Dean,” Benny actually chuckled, a dark and rich sound. “ _Believe_ me, no Alpha worth his salt is gonna be upset because he’s the _first_ to touch an Omega, even more so if that Omega is his. Cas is gonna be thrilled, I knew I would be.”

“If you were the one to take Dean’s virginity?” Lisa teased, making Benny splutter.

“No!”

“You don’t have to deny it so vehemently, kinda hurting my feelings, big guy,” Dean sniffed, both he and Lisa enjoying the way Benny tried to salvage the situation.

“Anyway,” Lisa said then, turning to Dean in the middle of Benny’s stuttered explanation. Benny visibly sagged, his scent turning from nervous to relieved once more. “Do you know what you could do to spice things up? Like, if you’re doubting your performance, why no work with what you’ve got, aka your looks?”

“Are you saying I should get a make-over?” Dean asked, the thought amusing him.

Lisa’s eyes turned darker with intent and her scent thickened in a way that made Benny start fidgeting. “I’m saying you should get a wax.”

“What?”

“Yeah!” she grinned at him, clearly getting into her own idea. “Wax the whole shebang, front and back,” she gestured to his groin and his ears heated when he realized what she was talking about.

“I dunno…” he mumbled, glancing down at himself. “Won’t that make me look juvenile? Like, little kids don’t have pubes, right?”

She shook her head, smiling. “No, it’s _sexy_. And everything gets super sensitive.”

Oh. Oh Dean liked that notion. “I’m not sure, though…”

Lisa snapped her head around, meeting Benny’s big eyes. “What does our designated Alpha say? Wax or no wax? Sexy or not?”

“I, uh…”

She sauntered up to him and big as he was, Benny suddenly looked smaller, as if he was cowering. And nervous too, Dean noticed with amusement.

“You don’t think you would like it, huh?” she said in a low purr. “A male Omega, laid bare for you, smooth and velvety,” her voice lowered even more and she walked right up to him, touching without touching. “Waiting for your hands, his skin untouched and vulnerable, just waiting for his big Alpha to come claim his hairless little hole.”

Benny practically flew back, his face now actually flushed red and his scent thick with arousal.

“I think that would work,” he pressed out, meeting neither of their eyes.

“Really?” Dean asked, amusement very present in his tone.

“Good to know,” Lisa stated cheerfully.

Benny looked down and Dean only then noticed that the Alpha was at least half hard. “I fucking hate you guys,” he muttered, pushing past them and stalking back to the main school building.

“Guess that cements it, don’t you think?” Lisa laughed and Dean could do nothing but agree, laughing too as he once again caught wind of Benny’s arousal.

Hell, if Benny reacted like that just from imagining it Cas just _had to_ love it and Dean promised himself to try and not feel awkward about it, the keyword being _try_.

“Let’s see if I can get one before Saturday, then.”

“Yeah,” Lisa said happily, hooking her arm in his as they started walking back to school too. “Maybe I’ll get one as well.”

“Things going well with Matt?”

Her eyes twinkled and her scent betrayed her even before she spoke. “Feels like it, might get even better if he stops worrying about the fact that I’m three years younger.”

“A wax might change his mind.”

She laughed out loud, a sound Dean had always loved and that more often than not made him laugh too. “It just might.”

“He’d be crazy not to jump the gun, then.”

“As would Cas.”

Fuck yeah, Dean could only hope she was right.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I just wanted to say that I think I'm seeing the light at the end of the tunnel :D   
> I have something planned for their date and an epilogue too (which you wholly have my beta BeeCas to thank for because I _suck_ at doing epilogues lol) and then that's it, I think :D  
> Well, knowing me it won't be ending for a little while still but yeah, heads up for the end <333


	12. The setup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q: how much dating spot/restaurant/motel research did zation do in preparation for this chapter?  
> A: a lot
> 
> seriously you guys, looking at my browser history one would think I was planning a weekend in the Lawrence, Kansas area, which I suppose I was lmao! I hope you’ll enjoy <3

 

 

The date Cas planned for them was so fucking on point with Dean interests that Dean could do nothing but gape. With little to no regard for his own tastes, Cas had staked out a place in Lawrence called Astro’s Billiards and Bar where loads of different billiard games were offered, of course including pool, the Alpha informed him with a great smile.

Dean couldn’t stop the butterflies in his stomach when he thought about how bad Cas was at pool and how maybe the Alpha didn’t even like the game, but at the same time he was so willing to go to a bar that featured games like that just because he hoped his Omega would like it. Meaning he was actually fucking okay with people seeing how bad he was at pool. As if his pride didn’t even matter to him as long as Dean was happy.

And that… that was fucking delicious _and_ dangerous.

Because Dean had been truthful when he’d talked to his mom, no matter how much he was suddenly longing to be mated with Cas he did truly want to wait. Wanted to get an education and a good job, wanted a career and a life. And sure, he wanted Cas in that mix too and there was no saying he couldn’t get that degree and that job while at the same time starting a life and a family with Cas. Actually Dean found himself more drawn to that idea nowadays.

But they were young and they needed to take that into account too. Dean was slowly starting to realize that Cas was it for him, but knowing that and acting on it were two completely different things. For now, he just hoped to get through this evening without embarrassing himself.

Cas surprised him by also showing him Henry T’s Bar & Grill, which was just across the street from Astro’s and where the Alpha wanted them to eat first.

“You like burgers,” Cas stated proudly and Dean could do nothing but kiss him gently.

It was just a soft press of lips but damn, Dean’s whole body lit up and he hummed contently, lingering a moment longer.

“This is perfect, Alpha,” he practically purred and Cas’ pleased scent wrapped around him.

The food was incredible, hearty and filling and Dean knew he would be returning. When it was time to pay the check he snatched it before Cas could, making the Alpha frown at him.

“Dean.”

“Cas,” Dean mimicked, grinning at Cas’ determined frown. “Let me pay, you’re already paying for the motel room and I don’t even know how the fuck you managed to swing that.”

Truth be told, when Cas had suggested they get a room at the Motel 6 on the outskirts of Lawrence, Dean had been both ecstatic and hesitant. He knew what that would hopefully entitle and he wanted it very much, but at the same time they were both underage and he had thought it would be difficult to get a room. He’d looked into it himself but motels weren’t really his thing and he hadn’t known where to start. And fucking hell, the bill was like _60 bucks_ for one night and Dean didn’t have that kind of money.

“I fake I was Uncle Bart,” Cas said, all nonchalant. “Gave them his credit card number as safety, said I’d pay with cash on arrival.”

“That’s so ballsy,” Dean mumbled, feeling himself getting heated just from the thought of sneaking around like this. Truthfully he would probably tell his parents first chance he got because while it was cool to fool them for now he wanted to be honest with them about his and Cas’ relationship. “But I still feel bad about letting you pay for the whole thing, so let me do this.”

Cas’ eyes twitched and he looked like he was about to argue but then he reached over the table, smiling as he took Dean’s hand in his.

“Okay, Omega.”

Dean’s ears were burning and he smiled too, pleased that his Alpha yielded to his wishes on something like this. It was important to Dean that he and Cas were equals in their relationship and it seemed to him that Cas was fine with anything as long as Dean was happy with it, which okay, Cas should have a say in things too but admittedly it was kind of hot to have the Alpha at his beck and call.

But mostly Dean wanted that equality that he had grown up with, there had been no divide between John and Mary Winchester, they both worked to bring in money and take care of the household and Dean wanted that. Sure, if Cas wanted to stay home with eventual pups and let Dean bring home the bacon Dean was fine with that too. Just as long as it was a decision they made _together_.

His steps were light as they left Henry T’s, a smile playing at his lips as he linked his and Cas’ hands together. Cas didn’t say anything but his scent betrayed how happy he was and Dean felt content to let his inner Omega croon delightfully.

There wasn’t like an admission fee to Astor’s but you had to rent the tables for the games. Cas paid that without even blinking and bought him and Dean a soda each since they were too young to get beer in a place like that. The guy at the bar even seemed iffy about letting them play but he didn’t stop them, just glanced warily at them.

“I hope you’re not wasting all your savings,” Dean mumbled as they walked up to an unoccupied pool table.

Everything was very well-kept and Dean truly liked the atmosphere here. While it was clear that people drank it was even clearer that they were here for the games and holy crap there was a lot. Not just pool, but several billiard games, many Dean had never heard of but was suddenly itching to try.

“First, this is not waste,” Cas rumbled back and Dean turned to him, ended up almost tucked against the Alpha’s chest because Cas had been closer than Dean had anticipated. Not that Dean minded, Cas smelled fucking awesome as always. “Second, the money is from mom and dad, not savings.”

Dean looked at Cas with big eyes, suddenly feeling a huge wave of affection crash over him. “You spent your inheritance on me?”

Cas frowned as if he was uncertain why Dean was making a big deal out of that. “I buy Ducati too,” he mumbled a bit unsurely after a moment of studying Dean.

“Oh Alpha,” Dean sighed and pulled Cas into a hug, pressing his nose against Cas’ neck and inhaling him deeply. “It’s your money, you should do whatever you want with them.”

“And I want to spend it on date,” Cas answered with determination so Dean decided not to question this again, clearly the Alpha’s mind was made up and this was making him happy. That was really all that Dean cared about anyway.

He gave Cas a kiss again, deeper this time, but pulled away before he could get too lost. _“Tonight,”_ he thought and smiled at the Alpha’s dazed look. _“There’ll be more tonight, pace yourself.”_

It was difficult, though, and even more so when they spent almost three hours trying all the games, close together and laughing. Cas smelled so fucking good Dean’s attention slipped on more than one occasion and Cas obviously had an increasingly hard time keeping his hands to himself. All the touches were safe and chaste but they still set Dean’s blood boiling and it was clear to him that the Alpha was thinking about that motel room as much as he was.

It made him both nervous and confident to know the Alpha wanted him as much as he wanted Cas.

 

 

It was kind of a unanimous decision to leave Astro’s and head to the motel. A touch that lingered too long, a look that spoke volumes, yeah there was no doubt where this was headed and as Dean drove them to the motel he got increasingly more nervous.

Dean had gotten a wax three days prior, just like Lisa had suggested, and though it had felt like a good plan then — mostly judging from Benny’s reaction, to be honest — Dean was starting to feel stupid now. He had done all the aftercare the wax lady had told him, his skin had reacted perfectly and he had no ugly ingrowths or other blemishes and he had used the cream the wax lady had forced on him. Really, for all intents and purposes, Dean was good to go. Smooth and pretty and all fresh for his Alpha.

But holy fucking shit, he had _no hair_ and it looked… well, he didn’t think it looked as sexy as he had thought it would. Maybe Cas would hate it? Maybe he would be disgusted? Sure, Dean thought Benny was right when he said Cas wouldn’t leave Dean over bad sex, at least not if Dean was honest and told the Alpha it was his first time. But still, he didn’t want this to mar their relationship.

When he glanced over at the Alpha, Cas noticed immediately and turned to smile at Dean. Fuck, okay, there was nothing but adoration in Cas’ smile and scent so maybe Dean was just overthinking this? Screw that, he was _definitely_ overthinking this. He would just have to take the bull by the horns and admit to Cas that he was nervous and why that was. Maybe they would look back at this experience sometime in the future and it would be a funny anecdote. Something to tell their kids.

_Remember that time daddy got a wax and freaked papa out? Yeah, good times._

Good fucking times.

“I got get room,” Cas stated in his deep rumbled and Dean realized only then that he had fucking driven all the way to the motel room and parked the car and barely noticed it.

Damn, he was lucky he hadn’t hit anything, or anyone… maybe he should check the car. Or, he supposed, Cas would probably have noticed if Dean had started driving on the sidewalk or something. Although he supposed the Alpha could be just as distracted as himself and in that case…

“Okay, I’ll get the bags.”

And give himself time to walk around the car, ensuring there were no bumps or, worse, clumps of blood or something. Fuck, that was jarring, Dean better get his shit together. Take all his shit and put it in a bag, store it somewhere, where it was _together_.

The moment Dean stepped into the motel room he felt his inner Omega trill. There were two beds, two queen beds. He eyed them curiously and fuck, it felt as if his every nerve-ending was on fire, his senses heightened as he felt the Alpha close and lock the door, brushing past Dean’s back as he made his way deeper into the room to put both their bags on one of the beds.

He breathed out deeply, eyes closed, and when he opened them again Cas was standing in his personal space, peering up at him. The room was mostly shrouded in darkness, a floor lamp in an opposite corner casting long shadows.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean breathed, suddenly feeling the weight of the expectations.

“Omega,” Cas said, his voice low and husky. “Dean.”

Fuck, it was almost as if he was purring and Dean wanted it so much, wanted _Cas_ so much, but he was shaky, fucking hell he was so nervous.

“Um, Cas, I…”

He almost flinched when Cas took his hands, _almost_. “What’s wrong?”

Holy crap there was so much concern in the Alpha’s voice, his scent thick with worry now, and Dean’s inner Omega howled at him to correct this, to make the Alpha _understand_. To not let him think he was doing anything wrong. Shit, Dean had never been this anxious, he wasn’t used to hesitating, and he thought, on some level, that he was definitely making too big a deal out of this. It was just Cas, right?

“If… I mean, I know we both know why we came here but if I…” he grabbed Cas’ hands tighter, only now realizing how important this question, or rather its answer, was to him. “If I told you I didn’t wanna do anything, uh, _sexual_ , would you… I mean, you’d get disappointed, right?”

Cas’ eyes softened the second he understood what Dean was rambling about and he took a step closer, leaning in to slowly rub their noses together.

“If my Omega don’t want to then we won’t.”

Dean’s stomach flipped and he felt fucking lightheaded all of a sudden. Cas’ protective scent wrapped around him and he found himself melting against the Alpha.

“Really?”

Cas smiled, his eyes twinkling. “Of course. I don’t want force—want to force you. You should want it too and if you want wait then we do,” he took a step back, nodding to the TV on the wall opposite the beds. “We can hug and watch the TV,” he looked back, face soft with unspoken affection. “Or we leave.”

“You already paid,” Dean mumbled, his stomach squirming and body heating more and more for every word gently spoken.

“I don’t care,” Cas moved in to hug Dean closely, wrapping strong arms and a reassuring scent around the Omega. “If my Omega want to leave then we leave now.”

Dean hugged Cas back fiercely, mouth open against the Alpha’s neck and body trembling with barely held back desires.

“I don’t want to leave.”

“I see,” Cas said, his voice amused as he nuzzled his nose against Dean’s hair. “You just making sure I don’t force you?”

“I’m sorry,” Dean pulled out, looking at Cas with big eyes. “Are you mad?”

Cas chuckled, the sound like honey to Dean’s inner Omega. “No, I’m proud. You need to do what is good for _you_ , Omega.”

Dean swallowed, looking at Cas with eyes darkening with arousal. “I love the way you say Omega.”

Cas chuckled again, leaning in to kiss Dean softly. “Omega,” he purred against Dean’s lips, making him draw a sharp breath.

“I’m nervous,” Dean piped up then and totally fucking ruined the mood.

Cas pulled away, eyebrows to the roof. “Okay?”

“Sorry, I just…” Dean sighed at himself and stepped around the Alpha to go to his duffle bag, the one he had packed for a sleepover and that was totally stacked with condoms because… yeah… “I wanna be good for you.”

“Dean,” Cas laughed louder now, his amusement evident in his scent. “I’m nervous too.”

“Uh, why? You’re obviously fucking awesome at sex.”

Cas shrugged, coming over to sit on the bed next to his own bag. “If you mean last time or times before that then you were good too, okay?”

Dean blushed a little, thankful for the low lighting. “Okay,” he huffed, not really believing Cas’ words. “It’s just…” he sat down on the other bed, opposite Cas. “You’re not a virgin.”

“No,” Cas tilted his head to the side, regarding Dean but when he had nothing to add Dean sighed and combed his fingers through his hair.

“I am.”

There was a heavy silence and the Cas stood up. “Oh,” he mumbled and then fucking slid to the floor to kneel between Dean’s legs, prying them apart and wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist. “I am first?”

Fuck, the way his voice sounded when he said that, all strangled by arousal and reverent, yeah that was definitely going to Dean’s head. Or groin, more accurately.

“Not my first kiss,” Dean admitted in a rasp. “That was when I was thirteen, but honestly I barely think it counts. I didn’t really know him and I don’t remember his name, it was a summer camp fling.”

Cas nodded, pulling Dean closer so that he ended up sitting on the edge of the bed, his body angled down and supported by Cas, the Alpha’s face nuzzled against Dean’s stomach as he looked up at Dean with hooded eyes.

“Sounds sweet,” he mumbled, breath warm on Dean’s skin even through his t-shirt.

“Yeah,” fuck Dean was so aroused all of a sudden, the emotional rollercoaster was sure to catch up to him but he took a delighted thrill in it now. “Other than that I’m all yours Alpha,” he mumbled, hands trembling with restrained arousal as he combed his fingers through Cas’ thick hair. “Untouched and waiting for you.”

A hard shudder went through Cas’ body and his eyes blew out, the black of his pupils swallowing almost all of his blue. Holy shit, guess Benny really knew what he was talking about when he said Alphas liked to be their Omegas’ firsts. Relief washed over Dean and he smiled down at Cas.

“I will make it good for you, Omega,” Cas ground out, his voice gravelly enough to crush rocks. “Take care of you.”

“Fuck yeah,” Dean grinned, feeling unexpectedly happy that Cas wasn’t new to this. Part of him was surprised, kind of thinking that he should feel that Cas’ firsts had been robbed of him; that he should like to be Cas’ first as much as the Alpha enjoyed being his. But the thing was that he didn’t think like that at all, instead he was just happy that Cas would know what he was doing. Guess Lisa was right about that. “Just, ah, just lemme take a shower first.”

Cas’ lips twitched and then he grinned up at Dean too, leaning back to sit on his heels. “Good idea, I get one too after you.”

Dean nodded, starting to feel pretty fucking good about this. It wasn’t until he was naked and alone in the bathroom that he started feeling nervous again. Because there it was, his hairless crotch. He looked down at it, standing with his head bowed in the shower and letting the water cascade down on him.

He kept it scalding hot and enjoyed watching the pinkness rise on his body as he brushed his fingertips over his smooth skin. An unexpected chill went down his spine and he gasped softly, soundlessly, as he felt a wave of arousal wash over him.

Cas would touch here, would kiss and lick. Would put his pretty lips against Dean’s body and his clever fingers inside. Dean’s eyes flew open when images of Cas hovering above him as he fingered Dean’s slick hole came to mind. His own hand wandered back of its own violation and he arched his back, groaning lowly when he trailed water slick fingers over his tight hole.

He was already half hard and he knew he would be getting himself off if he continued and he didn’t want that. Wanted to be with Cas, preferably with the Alpha inside him, when he came tonight. Wanted Cas to have all his moments and to love them.

Yeah, Dean wasn’t so nervous about his wax or his performance in bed when he eventually stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped sloppily around his hips. Desire pounded through him and though he had been able to keep his dick down he was pretty sure Cas could see he was on his way to tenting the towel.

The Alpha trailed his eyes up and down Dean’s body, landing on his face. Dean couldn’t help but smile shyly as he shuffled over to the empty bed.

“Your turn,” he mumbled, heat travelling over his body as Cas kept staring intently at him.

The Alpha just hummed but before Dean could turn around and look at him Cas was off, towel slung over his shoulder and just a minute later Dean heard the shower turn on. He sighed, swallowing his nerves, and snatched off the towel, using it to rub his hair one more time before getting in bed. At first he thought he would plant himself on top of the covers, on display. But he felt ridiculous, he didn’t think he was _that_ sexy, so he ended up under the duvet, buried down with it pulled up to his chin and that was how Cas found him just moments later.

Dean felt as if he exploded when he saw that Cas walked out of the bathroom stark naked, toweling his hair as he walked up to Dean. To Dean it looked like the Prince Albert piercing glinted in the low lamp light but that was probably his imagination. His eyes glued to it nonetheless and he licked his lips unconsciously.

“I have condom in my bag,” Cas said with a smile and went over to pull out some.

“Oh,” Dean blinked owlishly, feeling stupid because yeah, he’d brought some too but he’d been too distracted to remember them now. That was dangerous and dumb. “I’ve got some too.”

“Good, we need it,” Cas winked, fucking _winked_ , and put a stack on the bedside table. Dean gulped and wondered how much they were actually going to do tonight and if he would survive it. Fuck, he wanted Cas to _mess him up_.

“Yeah, hey…” Dean trailed off, losing his train of thought when Cas took his thick Alpha cock in hand and started fiddling with the piercing. “What are you doing?”

Dean got his answer a second before Cas actually said it, as the Alpha pulled out the silver ring, putting it beside the condom stack.

“Taking out piercing.”

Dean frowned. “But… why?” he looked up at Cas, finding the Alpha smiling down at him, obviously amused. “I’ve been fantasizing about having that thing inside me,” he blushed instantly when he realized what he’d said, eyes widening in his horror, and he buried under the duvet again. “Never mind,” he mumbled, feeling embarrassment crawl through him.

Cas surprised him by climbing on the bed, spreading out over Dean, boxing him in with the Alpha’s muscular arms as he grinned down at Dean.

“I will mind,” Cas stated amusedly, sneaking a quick kiss before Dean had time to protest. “I want hear your fantasies.”

“No you don’t,” Dean almost squeaked. “They’re stupid.”

“I bet they are sexy. Tell me.”

Fuck, okay… Dean kind of really fucking loved it when Cas took charge like this. He squirmed under the Alpha, pleased that Cas’ weight pressed him down into the mattress; it made him feel safe.

“Okay, shit, okay um… I,” his eyes flew briefly to the condoms and Cas looked over too, eyes twinkling when they met Dean’s again. “I kinda want you come inside me and then lick it out again,” he said in a hushed voice, nostrils flaring as he sucked in all of Cas’ delicious scent.

Cas groaned, lying down more solidly on Dean and shuffling to get the duvet away from Dean’s neck so he could scent him there. “I want that too,” he mumbled intimately in Dean’s ear.

“Yeah?” Dean’s voice shook more because of arousal than nerves now.

“Not tonight.”

“No,” Dean nodded, turning his head to nose along Cas’ cheek until the Alpha turned his head so they could kiss. “But later?” when Dean was on the pill and not in danger of getting pregnant before they were ready.

“Later,” Cas agreed as he licked into Dean’s mouth.

“And later you’ll have the piercing on too?”

That made Cas chuckle and he pulled out of the kissing to sit up, straddling Dean’s thighs. “Only reason I don’t now is because it can hurt you,” he looked seriously down at Dean, making his inner Omega flutter around like an idiot. “I will never hurt you.”

Fucking hell, hearing his Alpha say something like that, in _that_ accent, it was just too fucking hot for Dean’s body not to start reacting. His dick jerked so hard Cas noticed and the way the Alpha looked down at the moving lump under the duvet, with such clear curiosity, yeah that just made it even better. Dean squirmed again, feeling his hole ache pleasurably.

“Me neither, Alpha,” he whispered and Cas looked up again, both his smile and scent very pleased.

“Some say it hurt with piercing, I never have problems but I read some doesn’t like.”

Dean nodded. “So people you’ve slept with before didn’t care?”

“ _Da_.”

Dean’s stomach felt squirmy and his inner Omega yelled at him to shut up but he wanted to know. “Could, um… could you tell me about them?” he probably shouldn’t ask but he was almost morbidly curious.

Cas tilted his head to the side. “Now?”

Okay fair point, Dean was naked with only a duvet separating him from the very naked Alpha and Cas was sitting on him, his heavy balls pressing against Dean’s leg even through the duvet, his half-hard cock bobbing.

But Dean was… well he was still probably overthinking things but hell he wanted to know.

“Yes please,” he rasped.

“Are you displeasing that I’m not your first?” Cas asked, the first signs of nervousness seeping into his scent.

“No,” Dean hastened to say, sitting up so that his chest was exposed. The Alpha’s eyes glued to it. “No, I’m really not. I’m actually kinda glad for, uh for reasons we can discuss later,” he smiled shyly when Cas literally had to drag his eyes away from Dean’s nipples. “I guess you’re right, we can talk about it another time. I just wanna know about your experiences, that’s all.”

Cas grinned, shifting down to lie beside Dean, the duvet bunched between them. He reached out, hand landing on Dean’s neck as he pulled the Omega closer for a deep kiss. Dean moaned into it, eagerly opening up and letting Cas snake his tongue inside, tasting Dean intimately. It lit his whole body on fire and he pressed closer to the Alpha, grabbing eagerly at his warm body.

“You want know about me.”

“Yes,” Dean moaned, dick definitely hard now as Cas rewarded his honesty with more heated kissing.

“Because you like me.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Dean’s whole body jolted when Cas pushed down the duvet, brushing his hand down the Omega’s back to grab his ass in a strong grip. His fingers dipped in and he groaned appreciatively when he felt how wet Dean already was for him.

“No one will compare to you, Omega,” he said, leaning in to latch onto Dean’s neck, licking and kissing his way down to Dean’s clavicle.

“I’m the best?” Dean mumbled timidly, hiding his face against the pillow and Cas’ shoulder when the Alpha chuckled.

Cas rolled Dean closer, sure hands handling Dean’s pliant body as their scents mingled in a heady mix of desire and love.

“First was a Beta woman,” Cas growled against Dean’s ear as he continued to finger Dean’s hole. Dean gasped when chills travelled over his body. “She live next to family we lived with then. She said,” he growled something in Russian that made Dean’s back arch as arousal shot through him. “Means ‘you have deep voice, made for sex’.”

“That,” Dean had to swallow, fucking hell his mouth was dry. His dick was hard as a rock and already leaking into the sheets as he rutted against Cas through the duvet. “That made you have sex with her?”

Cas’ chuckle was deeper now, made rougher by arousal. “No. She invite me for lemonade after school then took off clothes. I get it then.”

“Fuck, Cas, that’s…” Dean gulped down a mouthful of air and pulled away a little. Cas looked like the picture of debauchery, hair wild and pupils blown, lips kiss-swollen and cheeks flushed. “That’s child abuse.”

Cas grinned. “Not abuse if I like it, no?”

Actually Dean wanted to argue that it probably still was but Cas seemed to like what had happened to him and Dean was a bit distracted by the way the Alpha kept pressing his fingers around — but not _inside_ — his hole.

“Okay, I trust you.”

“She did too,” Cas rumbled, a grin playing at his lips as he went into kiss Dean’s neck again.

Ever since the time after the Roadhouse where they’d fooled around in the Impala, Cas had favored one particular spot on Dean’s neck. To be honest Dean knew quite well what that was about and it made it even hotter for him to think about. Whenever Cas touched that spot Dean went a bit gooey and it worked just as well now.

“Fuck yes Cas, _there_ ,” he moaned deeply when Cas pulled his fingers away from Dean’s hole. He chased the Alpha’s hand with his butt for a moment and ended up pouting when Cas chuckled at him.

“You’re responsive, I like. Omegas are the best.”

Dean blinked at Cas, eyes hooded as he licked his dry lips. “You’ve been with an Omega before too?”

“Yes, here in the America,” Cas nodded, hand sweeping all the way from Dean’s thigh over his ass and to his back and down again. “He was school counselor at my other school.”

“What?” Dean pulled away, frowning. “That’s _not_ okay, he was in a position of power over you and you had to be what, like 15? I dunno about Russia but in the States that’s a felony.”

Cas nodded, hands pulling Dean closer again. “That’s right, he was not okay. He and his mate didn’t get along. He was sad.”

“Still Cas, that’s…”

“It was my fault it start,” Cas mumbled, mouth against that spot on Dean’s neck again and his scent nowhere near upset so that calmed Dean down a bit. “He was sad his mate was not in town and his heat came. We were in his office.”

“Oh shit,” Dean couldn’t even imagine being in that kind of position. “What happened?”

“He said ‘don’t leave me’, I said ‘If I stay I fuck you over desk’,” Cas leaned out, eyes dark with desire. “He said again, ‘don’t leave me’.”

“So you fucked him over the desk?” Dean breathed and wondered why the fuck that was hot. It should have been appalling because Cas had just been a kid, he still was, and that man was a person Cas should have been able to rely on.

“I fuck him many times,” Cas stated with a smidge of pride, fangs flashing as he grinned. “It was better than with Alyona.”

Dean assumed that was the Beta woman but didn’t ask because he could only think about this supposedly male Omega, without his mate and in heat.

“Even after his heat?”

“ _Da_ ,” Cas started pulling on the duvet, obviously fed up with the flimsy barrier by now. Dean’s dick was agreeing because fuck talking but Dean just had to know one thing.

“What about his mate?”

Cas paused, looking thoughtful for a moment. “I don’t know. He was still sad when I left for Lawrence. Still sad and still mated.”

Dean swallowed hard and cupped Cas’ cheek in one hand. The Alpha immediately nuzzled into the touch, tongue peeking out to lick at Dean’s thumb.

“I don’t want that for us,” he said, his voice tight with emotions other than arousal. “I want to mate with you but I don’t want us to end up like that.”

“We won’t,” Cas’ eyes were intense as hell as they bore into Dean’s fucking soul and Dean’s inner Omega yowled approvingly. “You are mine, Omega, I take care of you.”

“Fucking hell, Alpha,” Dean hushed, body crawling with how much he suddenly fucking needed the Alpha. Yeah, talking was over now, Dean needed Cas’ knot and needed it yesterday. “I trust you.”

Cas nodded once and then rose to sit on his knees above one of Dean’s thighs. “Now _you_ answer _my_ question,” his scent was almost looming, wrapping around Dean and making his body ache for the Alpha.

“Anything,” he moaned, arching his back and unconsciously showing off his neck in a submissive display.

“Why is your hole without hair?”

 

 


	13. The punchline

“Why is your hole without hair?”

Dean froze immediately, a look of great embarrassment flashing over his face and his scent changing from headily aroused to shy so fast Castiel reeled a bit.

“I, um…” Dean looked to the side, a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

Castiel felt his cock twitch at the erotic display but holy hell he had to get it together because his Omega was talking and he needed to focus. For the life of him he couldn’t understand why Dean had wanted to know about the people Castiel had had sex with before but he had asked and then listened intently so Castiel owed it to the Omega to listen closely now.

“Dean?” he brushed his fingertips down the Omega’s chest, careful not to touch those perky nipples or he wouldn’t be able to control himself.

Dean drew a deep breath and then practically ripped the duvet off himself, almost flinging it over the edge of the bed. His eyes were squeezed shut, his expression pinched, but it wasn’t his face Castiel ended up focusing on.

“I got a wax,” the Omega said so fast it was almost indecipherable, almost one word.

Castiel could only stare. Dean’s dick was hard, standing almost straight up, and his small Omega balls were perfectly round and tucked close to his body. Everything looked just as beautiful as the last time Castiel saw it but yes, now that he was finally able to see Dean completely naked again he could clearly see what the Omega meant by getting a wax.

His dick and balls, the area around them, everything looked smooth and when he reached with a trembling hand he almost gasped at the feeling of Dean’s soft skin. The Omega’s eyes flew open and his scent got really cautious but yes, the arousal was also coming back and Castiel smiled at him, encouraging it.

“This is beautiful,” he rumbled, doing his best to control his inner Alpha so he wouldn’t end up just fucking rubbing against the Omega until he came. Holy crap he wanted to feel the smoothness against his cock. “ _You_ are beautiful.”

“So you like it?” Dean asked in a timid mumble, making Castiel very surprised.

“Why wouldn’t I?” he looked down again, moving to sit between Dean’s legs, maneuvering the Omega’s thighs to rest on his so that Dean’s legs were spread and his intimate parts were on display for Castiel’s eyes to feast on. Gorgeous. “Wait,” he looked up at Dean’s red face when the meaning of the Omega’s question caught up to him. “You did this _for_ me?”

Dean gulped and managed to look both lewd and shy at the same time. Goddamnit, that really put a strain on Castiel’s restraint…

“Yeah…” the Omega peeked at him, clearly somehow still uncertain if Castiel really was enjoying this. “I wanted to be pretty for you.”

“You,” Castiel stopped, sucking in a deep breath with his eyes closed for a moment. “You’re already the prettiest person I have ever met, both inside and out,” when he opened his eyes again he saw Dean staring up at him with a dazed expression and he only then realized he had said that in Russian. Damnit. “I mean,” fuck he hated how limited he felt when speaking English. “You are always pretty.”

Okay that had to fucking be enough because he couldn’t put it better and he needed to touch Dean like right the fuck now.

Dean let out the most content sigh Castiel had ever heard, his whole body relaxing and his legs spreading even wider.

“Really?” he mumbled, cheek pressed against the pillow and he glance up at Castiel. “You like it when I’m all smooth for you, Alpha?”

Of fuck there it was, there was that sensual side of Dean that the Omega first had displayed the day he got back to school after his heat. He had completely seduced Castiel then and he was doing it again now. Oh Castiel loved how shy Dean could be, especially during sex, but there was just something about his little Omega demanding things for himself that riled Castiel up.

Like that time in Dean’s car last week… the Omega has just sat there, his chest and stomach on display, uncaring that his own jeans were stained with his recent release. Looking down at the Alpha as he demanded Castiel come on his chest. That had been one of the sexiest things Castiel had ever witnessed or taken part in, and he had fucked an Omega in heat.

And he saw that shift again in Dean now, the Omega finding his voice in the wake of Castiel’s obvious attraction to him. He wished he could tell Dean that there probably wasn’t anything the Omega could do that would turn Castiel off and he would, when he was done choking on his own desires.

“Mine,” he growled out, his accent thick and his brain only working on half capacity right now, his inner Alpha stepping up to take charge.

Dean nodded eagerly. “Only yours,” he braced his weight on his upper back and shoulders, arching up so that his taint and hole could be better seen. “All clean and untouched, ready for your touch.”

And so fucking _slick_ , Castiel wanted to lick him again. Rimming Dean had been one of the hottest things ever but damn, if he did that right now Castiel was sure he would come. Actually, he was beginning to fear he would come the moment he entered Dean, his knot was already tingling, ready to pop.

“Omega, I…”

“I want you inside,” Dean whined then, breaking down all of Castiel’s composure.

He had to reach down and start stroking himself, loosely so he wouldn’t come but just _something_ to take the edge off. Dean writhed on the bed, the Omega obviously pleased with how desperate Castiel no doubt smelled now. Dean’s dick was leaking profusely, precome gathering at the base and Castiel couldn’t not taste that.

So instead of just grabbing Dean and shoving inside like he wanted to he slunk down the bed, cock pressing against the mattress as he put his hands on Dean’s thighs, holding on as he swallowed the Omega’s dick in one go.

“Oh _shit_!” Dean yelped, clearly not expecting that and the sound was mana for Castiel’s greedy inner Alpha.

He growled lowly in his throat, tongue sliding around Dean’s dick, tasting all of him and fuck, it felt like fireworks exploded in his mind. There was no doubt about it, this was made so much more special to the both of them simply because they knew what this night was about, knew that they were taking a step further in their relationship and would continue to evolve as a couple after this.

Dean tasted better, he sounded better, he _felt_ better, although that last one could probably be at least partially attributed to the wax. Castiel simply loved how smooth Dean was and he eagerly pulled off to lick the Omega’s balls, taking them carefully into his mouth and sucking on them too. Dean howled, throwing his head back and grabbing Castiel’s hair, almost pressing his face closer as he grinded against the Alpha.

Castiel felt a sharp arrow of want shoot through him at the thought of Dean using him as he liked. Fuck, this was incredible. They were clearly still trying to find themselves and each other, still trying to figure out how everything fit together, but so far Castiel loved every single thing.

He rutted his hard cock against the bed as he returned to sucking Dean’s dick. He circled the red head with his tongue once before digging the tip into the slit at the top. Dean was right when he said that Castiel liked having his urethra played with and he had looked up the kink, founding it most interesting. He definitely wanted to try that sometime and he wondered if Dean would be up for it too. Judging from his strangled moan right now that might not be so inconceivable.

“Cas, fuck, you’re gonna make me come,” Dean panted, eyes wild as he looked down and Castiel met them with more calm than he actually felt. His only response was to double down on his efforts to get the Omega off. “Wait, no, _Alpha_ ,” Dean pulled at his hair, pain mingling with all the pleasure rushing through Castiel’s body, heightening it. “Alpha, I’m gonna—!”

Dean’s body locked up as he came, his thighs slapping up to trap Castiel in place as he curled up around Castiel’s head, his dick jumping and emptying deep inside the Alpha’s mouth. His hands clenched hard on Castiel’s hair and he made the most delicious little sound. A barely there sob, choked off by a whine.

Castiel swallowed greedily, sucking hard and snaking his tongue over and around the head, eyes staring straight at Dean’s face. His scrunched up expression, the blush that highlighted his freckles, the single drop of water that ran down from his still slightly damp hair. Castiel coveted every small detail, everything that made up the Omega.

Dean relaxed in a big whoosh when he was done coming, his whole body flopping away from Castiel as he gulped in deep lungfuls of air. He glared weakly down at Castiel as the Alpha licked his lips clean and then proceeded to lick Dean’s dick and balls too. The scent of the Omega’s slick was thick in the air and Castiel was slowly losing his mind.

“Alpha,” Dean chastised, hand coming down to roughly comb through Castiel’s sweaty hair. “I wanted to come on your knot.”

Castiel’s inner Alpha howled in triumph and Castiel rose to loom over Dean, hands on the Omega’s hips to pull him into position.

“And you will,” he rumbled, voice made rougher by the desire running through him. “One more for me, Omega.”

Dean gulped, eyes wide and his scent heady with arousal. “I don’t know if I can,” he almost whispered.

Castiel growled, grabbing the backs of Dean’s knees to force the Omega’s lithe body into an agreeable position, knees bent and pressed up and to the sides as Castiel bent Dean in half. The Omega moaned and in the next moment Castiel jerked when something hit him right in the chest. He looked down to see one of the condoms where it had landed next to Dean’s rapidly filling dick.

“You can,” he stated, ripping the condom pack open with his teeth. “And you will.”

Yeah, Castiel couldn’t wait to see more of Dean’s dominant side in bed but he also couldn’t deny that the Omega’s submissive and enthusiastic expression right now did something to him. Something delicious and dark that he never wanted anyone but Dean to experience. It was all for his Omega and Dean’s expressions, they were _all_ for Castiel. They wouldn’t mate and bite tonight, it was still too early for that, Castiel could recognize that fact even though he had been ready to mate with Dean since first he smelled him. But soon, soon Dean would be his for real and no one would be able to dispute that.

Castiel took almost as much pleasure in knowing that as he did in the sex itself.

As soon as the condom was on he grabbed Dean’s body, pulling the Omega to him. Dean moaned and closed his eyes, head thrown back as his dick bobbed against his hip. The scent of fresh slick hit Castiel like a brick wall and he was pressing the head of his cock against Dean’s hole before he could stop himself.

“Omega?” he asked, panting the word and Dean reached for him.

“Yes, Alpha,” he mumbled, breathing ragged. “I want you inside.”

It was the last push Castiel needed and in the next moment he was sliding into Dean’s tight hole, the muscle giving way beautifully, only the slightest of resistance as Castiel pressed the fat head of his cock inside but then it was smooth. He glided in, his breath leaving him and fucking hell it was so tight he felt gut punched.

His whole body shook as he bottomed out and he leaned over Dean, growling softly on each exhale.

“You’re inside,” Dean moaned, hand coming down to finger them where they were joined. His fingers pressing and prodding at Castiel’s sensitive knot. “Not all? Alpha?”

Dean’s eyes were so big, gorgeous as the Omega wordlessly begged Castiel to knot him.

“Not yet,” he grunted, hips swiveling before he started pulling out.

“I want everything,” Dean _whined_ , the sound shooting straight to Castiel’s groin.

“Not yet, I’ll come.”

That made Dean buck against him, the Omega’s body practically begging him to do it and Castiel had never been so aroused in his life. He palmed Dean’s hips, hands going back to grab his ass as he started pulling the Omega into his thrusts. They both cried out with Castiel’s first hard shove and fucking hell, Castiel nearly blacked out. The pleasure that rippled through him was sharp and almost painful, blinding in its intensity and he found himself unable to do anything but pant and drive into his Omega’s needy body.

Dean, in contrast, babbled and moaned, making all these delicious sounds that drove Castiel closer and closer to the brink. Their bodies slapped together, the sound sharp in the otherwise silent motel room and Castiel found himself wishing other people could hear it, hoping that they shared a wall with someone who would lie there, jealous of Castiel for having the privilege to experience Dean like this.

“Mine,” he growled then, reverting back to Russian without even noticing. “You’re only mine.”

Dean gasped and arched up against him, tears of pleasure streaking down his cheeks as the Alpha’s thick cock clearly brushed Dean’s prostate on every thrust, sending sparks flying throughout the Omega’s whole body. He grabbed desperately at Castiel’s arms, sobbing as he clung to him, meeting the Alpha’s rough strokes with his hips, their bodies rolling together in the most sinuous of dances.

Dean’s every sound, every movement, his scent and his pretty lips parted on a stuttered breath, all of it seduced Castiel, served to render him a beast that only existed to pleasure the beautiful creature beneath him. Dean was Castiel’s everything and when the Omega started mewling for release, looking at Castiel with his beautifully tear-filled eyes, it felt like benediction.

He slowed his thrusts, pulling out to turn Dean over to his side. The Omega almost wailed, reaching fervently for him and Castiel hushed him softly, hands soothing down Dean’s body as he positioned himself behind the Omega.

“Beautiful Omega,” he rumbled, his English harsh and grating in his aroused state and it appeared to only serve to increase Dean’s pleasure.

“Knot me,” he stuttered, butt pushing back to get Castiel inside again.

The Alpha growled, grabbing Dean’s hip harshly as his other arm sneaked under Dean’s head to bend it back so they could kiss sloppily over the Omega’s shoulder. The feeling of Dean’s lips on his as Castiel pushed inside him again was divine and he linger longer than intended, hips still against Dean’s butt. It was the Omega’s impatient whine that got him moving again and he did so with a grin.

This time the thrusting was somewhat impeded by the position but they were no less deliberate, every one of them serving to bring them both closer to the edge, that razor sharp precipice that Castiel somehow never wanted to leave but at the same time longed to plunged off of.

He growled deeply when he felt his swollen knot finally starting to catch on Dean’s greedy hole and the sound Dean made in response almost made Castiel come prematurely. He bit down on Dean’s shoulder, not hard enough to break the skin but definitely hard enough that the Omega could feel that he _could_ , if he wanted to.

It made Dean buck back sharply, his breathing stuttering and he grabbed for Castiel’s free hand almost desperately.

“I want it,” he moaned sweetly. Castiel growled against his shoulder and reached with his other hand to start stroking Dean’s hard dick. “I want your bite.”

Castiel couldn’t fucking _believe_ this was true. Could barely believe that after the shitstorm that had somehow become his life he could be worthy of something like this. Some _one_ like this. Dean was so perfect for Castiel that he almost started crying too. It was only the desperately aroused scent of the Omega that helped him keep his composure.

The scent was thick and heady now, especially around Dean’s neck and between them, where the Omega’s slick stained both them and the sheets. There was so much of it that it made a squelching sound as he drove into Dean, his knot pressing harder and harder against the Omega’s open hole.

“Castiel,” Dean moaned then, head turned so that their eyes could meet. “ _Alpha_.”

Castiel gritted his teeth as his knot was forced inside the Omega’s needy hole and he probably gripped Dean’s dick a bit too hard in the process but Dean said nothing about that. Just moaned contently and melted back against Castiel’s chest, as if everything was alright in the world now that he had his Alpha’s knot.

 _His_ Alpha.

Castiel buried his face against the crook of Dean’s shoulder as his orgasm washed through him. It was sharp and painful and utterly perfect. His hips bucked and his knot throbbed, his cock jumping as he emptied into the condom.

The Omega’s body worked to wring every last drop out of him and he soon came again, Dean’s hole rippling around him.

“Fuck Cas, fuck that fucking condom,” Dean practically sobbed, fresh tears gathering in his eyes as he rocked between Cas’ knot and his hand, clearly desperate to chase his own high now.

Castiel could do nothing but silently agree on the condom issue. Necessary as it was he still hated it, especially after hearing about Dean’s felching fantasy. And he would tell Dean about that, all in good time. Right now he was too busy coming his brains out, his whole body completely overwhelmed with everything that was happening.

And then Dean came again.

 _Fuck_ , Castiel hadn’t thought he’d follow the Omega this time, had never really orgasmed three times in a row outside ruts before. But here he was, gasping pathetically as Dean’s body milked another one out of him in time with the Omega spilling in his hand, the thin ejaculate running down onto the sheets. Yeah, it was safe to say that no one in their right mind would enter this room after them and _not_ know what had happened. The bed was completely drenched in sweat and slick and now Omega spunk. Castiel fucking loved it but was still glad about his decision to get a room with two beds; one for fucking and one for sleeping.

A shudder went through Dean’s body as he relaxed, going limp against Castiel, a panting, beautiful mess. Castiel was shaky as hell but he kissed Dean’s body softly, doing his best to arrange them into a comfortable position to wait out his knot. Castiel felt tired to the bone and like the king of the world, all at the same time.

“Cas?” Dean mumbled after a while, hand still grasping Castiel’s and Castiel still cupping Dean’s now soft dick. “Alpha?”

“I’m here, Omega,” he mumbled, lips against Dean’s shoulder and Dean pressed back against him, practically purring.

“Alpha, that was…” he trailed off, his voice unexpectedly thick and Castiel got that, felt the same.

“I know,” he mumbled, kissing Dean’s warm skin. “I know. Rest now.”

Dean just exhaled, purring softly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean woke almost with a start, like his body had rebooted itself and started again with an electrical surge. His sudden movement made Cas snuffle awake behind Dean’s back and when the Alpha moved Dean noticed how decidedly _empty_ he was feeling.

He rolled around to face Cas, who was blinking adorably, clearly still sluggish from their nap. The alarm clock on the bedside table behind Cas told Dean they’d slept for barely twenty minutes but it had definitely been enough for Cas’ knot to go down and for him to slide out.

Dean reached out, carefully peeling off the crumbled and _full_ condom, reveling in the fact that he was allowed to do such things for the Alpha now. Because they were a couple, because Cas was his. He smiled up at the Alpha and found him peering curiously at Dean.

“I’m kinda sad I missed it popping out.”

That surprised a chuckled out of Castiel and he turned onto his back, stretching languidly. “It not much popping, I’m just too small to stay inside. Slide out.”

“I wouldn’t say _small_ exactly,” Dean mumbled as he petted Cas’ soft cock. Even flaccid as it was now it was still bigger than Dean’s.

“Careful, you touch too much and we end up going again.”

Dean looked up, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he thought about it. No doubt he had been nervous as all hell before but now, after that fucking mind-blowing sex and Cas’ scent and fucking _everything_ … yeah, he wasn’t nervous about his bedroom performance anymore.

“Maybe I want that,” he challenge, voice dropping and fuck yes, there was an answering glint in Cas’ eyes.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, maybe I’ll—” he was interrupted when his stomach growled loudly and they both froze for a second, staring at each other and then Cas broke out laughing as Dean glared down at his own stomach. “I think I’m hungry.”

“I think so too,” Cas pressed out, the words clipped as he continued laughing.

“That’s not sexy,” Dean mumbled, smiling sheepishly at the Alpha. Okay, so maybe he wouldn’t be a fucking sex god after one try but he was getting there, he thought.

“No,” Cas agreed and rolled over to cup Dean’s face, kissing him lovingly. “That cute.”

Dean huffed but didn’t argue when the Alpha kissed him again. They melted against each other, Dean’s come and slick tacky on their skins but somehow it didn’t matter when Cas kissed him like this, as if Dean was his whole world.

Dean’s dick started twitching when Cas brushed his strong hand down his body, the air around them getting saturated with fresh arousal. Cas shifted to press his own growing erection against Dean’s thigh and Dean gasped into the kisses, Cas eagerly swallowing it.

And then Dean’s stomach growled again. Louder.

“I’m so fucking embarrassed,” Dean groaned when Cas broke down laughing again. “I suck.”

Cas leaned up to rub his nose against Dean’s in a sickeningly sweet gesture of affection. Dean had never been much for nose rubbing but Cas seemed to like it so Dean was definitely warming up to it.

“And you do it good.”

Dean spluttered, the Alpha chuckling as he climbed off the bed, stretching. And fucking hell, he was such a sight to behold. All lean muscles and tight ass. And that Alpha cock… that had been _inside_ Dean. Yeah, no way his arousal was going down, even with how much his stomach was calling for attention.

“I think I saw Burger King,” Cas said then, completely surprising Dean and effectively bringing him out of his trance. The Alpha grinned down at Dean’s no doubt slack-jawed expression. “On the way here.”

Dean cleared his throat, grinning back. “Hell yes, I could go for some greasy BK.”

Cas nodded, clearly pleased that Dean was happy with his suggestion. “I take quick shower and then go get some.”

“I can come with you.”

Cas came back to the bed, pecking Dean on his lips. “You stay, rest. I get you food, Omega.”

Even without previous personal experience with Alphas in relationships, Dean immediately understood that this was Cas’ deep seated Alpha need to care for his mate and Dean’s inner Omega trilled delightedly at the notion.

“Okay, Alpha,” he smiled, feeling a wave of affection wash over him when Cas’ scent turned satisfied. “Get me the biggest burger they’ve got. And a milkshake.”

“Anything for you, Dean.”

Dean felt all warm and gooey as he watched the Alpha retreat to the bathroom to wash off their sweat and grime. Fuck he was so in love with the Alpha it wasn’t even funny. Except it was the best thing ever and he found himself grinning widely like a complete maniac, and not only because he would be getting a burger for the second time tonight.

 _“Soon,”_ he thought when it was his time to shower, letting the divine water pressure do most of the work in washing him clean. _“Soon we’ll be able to mate and we’ll fucking have it all.”_

Dean couldn’t _wait_.

Cas bought the perfect burger for Dean, lots of meat, extra bacon, and loads of cheese. It was warm and sat heavy and comforting in his stomach as he filled up on chocolate milkshake. He didn’t eat most of his fries, leaving them for the Alpha who seemed to appreciate them more and Cas was fucking adorable gulping them down. Obviously Dean hadn’t been the only one to get hungry after sex like that.

They spent the time talking, mostly about school and movies, and Dean loved every second. It was when Cas started licking his fingers clean of salt that the mood changed. Something dark curled in Dean’s stomach and he looked at Cas with hooded eyes. The Alpha of course noticed and his licking got more deliberate.

He met Dean’s eyes with an intense look, making Dean swallow slowly. Fuck Cas looked good with something in his mouth. Preferably Dean’s dick or fingers but yeah, this… this was good too. When he pulled off with a pop Dean felt a surge of arousal go through him and he pushed away the empty food containers, some paper tissues falling to the floor but most of it probably ending up on the bedside table.

Dean didn’t fucking care, to be honest. All he wanted was to kiss Cas and when he climbed into the Alpha’s lap, Cas let out such a pleased sound that Dean knew there was no stopping them this time. Fuck empty stomachs and the outside world, Dean wanted his Alpha’s cock inside him again.

They fumbled for a while, kissing harshly and desperately as they tried to get into position and Dean moaned out loud when they ended up with Cas sitting up against the headboard and Dean straddling his lap. Their erections pressed together between their stomachs as Dean leaned in and hugged Cas tightly as they kissed.

He gripped the Alpha’s neck, one hand going up to grab his hair and when he turned Cas’ head, the Alpha followed obediently and a new surge went through Dean. Fuck, if Cas was willing to give up control over the kiss, what else would he give up control over? Dean fucking _loved_ to be at the Alpha’s mercy, it made him feel safe and desired when Cas assumed a dominant role in bed, but this…

If Cas let Dean have his way when they had sex sometimes then Dean thought he might just fucking spontaneously combust. A fucking _Alpha_ , strong and proud, giving himself up and putting himself in a vulnerable position for his Omega. Yeah, Dean didn’t know why but he was definitely getting off on the thought of having Cas gasping desperately for him, for his body, for his hole. Stoic, solid, Russian Cas, all _Dean’s_.

They rocked together as they kissed, everything getting heated as their scents thickened. Dean’s dick throbbed almost painfully and he rutted it hard against Cas’ stomach and cock, loving the way the Alpha’s precome mixed with his so that the slide was made smoother.

“I wish you had your piercing on,” Dean moaned into the kisses, making Cas smile.

“Next time.”

“It’s next time now,” Dean whined, heart thumping when Cas groped his ass. “ _Cas_.”

“Yes, Omega?”

Dean glared at the Alpha’s smug expression. It got wiped off pretty damn quickly when Dean sat up on his knees, though. They didn’t lose much contact but it was apparently enough for the Alpha to get a little worried. His scent thickened with it and his hands clenched on Dean’s thighs.

“Give me a condom,” Dean almost growled. Cas swallowed hard and Dean got a power rush when the Alpha reached for the stack of condoms without breaking eye contact. He fumbled and knocked two down on the floor but neither of them cared.

Dean wasn’t cool like Cas who opened the condom wrapper with his teeth. Instead he peeled it open, deliberately slow, maintaining eye contact as he pulled out the rubbed ring, pushing on it and nipping the end before shuffling back and reaching for Cas’ big cock.

Cas huffed out an uneven breath as Dean rolled on the condom, hand squeezing the Alpha’s swelling knot. He got a bit nervous again when he positioned himself over Cas’ cock, holding it upright with one hand as the other clamped down on Cas’ shoulder for support as he started lowering himself. He tried to relax his hole so it would make things easier but had to stop for a second when the bulbous head popped inside. Well, at least he had managed to get Cas’ cock inside on the first try and not fallen flat on his face.

He sighed contently when he was as far down as he could come without Cas forcing his knot inside and he threw back his head, rocking in place for a moment.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking _big_ ,” he moaned, making Cas growl deep in his chest. “You fill me up so good.”

He felt Cas’ cock get even bigger at that and he looked down at the Alpha. “Dean…” Cas grunted, hands clenching hard enough on Dean’s hips to hopefully leave bruises.

“You like that, Alpha?” he mumbled teasingly, feeling bolder than he would have imagined as he started riding Cas’ cock slowly. “You like hearing me saying you’re big? Well you are. You stretch me out so good, making me feel so stuffed,” he started moving faster, a rumbling growl tearing out from deep within Cas’ chest. “Gonna make me feel you for days, Alpha.”

“Dean,” Cas groaned, teeth suddenly snapping and a thrill went through Dean at the thought of Cas biting him.

“Wanna feel you come inside again,” he panted, eyes dark as he held Cas’ increasingly desperate stare.

This time it was grittier, rougher and quicker. Dirty, in a way that Dean found himself unexpectedly drawn to. And when Cas grabbed Dean’s thighs, forcing him down on the Alpha’s fat knot, Dean threw his head back again, body arching as he came between them.

Cas followed soon after, his potent Alpha seed filling the condom more than once as Dean sat in his lap, shaking from his own orgasm. Fuck, Dean could _feel_ the desire, the want and the need, like a living thing in the room with them and he coveted it for his own.

Cas was his as Dean was Cas’, the way it should be, for always.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it folks! This is where the main story of how Dean and Cas fell in love ends :D Next chapter will be the epilogue, set sometime in the future, see you next week ❤


	14. 12 years later, pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so full disclosure… this was meant to be a one chapter thing but it kind of got away from me so now it’s two chapters lol   
> I hope you'll like it! :D

 

 

Dean sighed as he pocketed his phone, the call he’d just had with Cas just has heart-wrenching as it was comforting. Man, Dean loved his job as a civil engineer at the Bechel Corp. office in Lawrence but sometimes it took him out for overnight conferences and he did _not_ enjoy that part.

Mostly they consisted of boring meetings, followed by stale after work and mediocre food. Dean missed Cas’ cooking, he missed his mate and their home. His bed. And fucking _hell_ , he missed his two daughters, Lily and Andrea. Even at six years old the twin girls were incredibly bright and Dean’s heart ached every time work had to take him away from them.

After graduating high school, Dean had gone on to study for his bachelor degree in engineering, only to realize half-way through that he wanted more. Shooting for a masters degree would tack on a couple of years extra but Cas had been nothing but supportive and damnit if the Alpha hadn’t made everything work. Being pregnant while he studied for his masters had been tough but Dean had been the one adamant that he didn’t want to wait too long to have pups. Besides, even after earning a masters degree Dean knew he would have to have about four years work experience under the supervision of licensed engineers before he could take the Practices of Engineering Exam to get his license and he really hadn’t wanted to wait all that time to have pups.

Thankfully the pregnancy had been wonderful and Cas had worked his fucking _ass_ off to support Dean’s dreams because guess what? The Alpha’s dream was apparently Dean. Just… just Dean. Yeah, Dean still had a hard time wrapping his head around that…

Well, he supposed Cas’ dreams had included pups too because when he had told the Alpha he was pregnant, Cas had honest to God broken out in tears, for probably the first time since Dean got to know him.

And fucking hell, Cas was _so good_ with the pups too. He took care of everything while Dean got his work experience and when Dean came home after a long fucking day of getting yelled at, Cas just served him dinner and went to his night shift as a mall security guard. Dean would never know what he had done to deserve Cas but the Alpha always scoffed off such questions.

Things had changed two years back when Dean got his license and immediately got headhunted by Bechel. He’d gotten a paycheck that finally allowed Cas to relax, though the Alpha had done so only by Dean’s direct orders and man, it felt pretty fucking good to be the one to support his family financially. And besides, by now the girls had recently started elementary school and Dean was comforted by the thought of Cas being there for them at all times. Yeah, life had worked out pretty fucking sweet in Dean’s opinion.

Except, perhaps, for these damn conferences…

“Someone’s looking glum.”

Dean looked up as he was joined at his table by Sarah Blake and Kelly Kline, his two favorite colleagues and by far the only thing to make conferences like these enjoyable. He wished they could all be at the same conferences all the time but sadly that wasn’t the reality. Civil engineering at this scale included a lot more meetings and less blueprinting than Dean had imagined…

“Nah,” Dean waved it off, smiling as the women put drinks on the table. “Really? Mai Tais? It’s barely two o’clock.”

Kelly shrugged. “We finally have a break. And besides, it’s four o’clock at home.”

Dean grinned at that logic. “You _do_ know we’re due back at six for Adler’s presentation?”

Sarah grinned mischievously and took a small sip, getting comfortable in her seat. “Which is why we have to do this now, isn’t that right?”

“Besides,” Kelly laughed. “We’re in LA, sweetheart.”

Dean shook his head with a new smile but he did end up flagging down a waiter to get himself a bottle of beer.

“So, what was with that frown?” Sarah asked two drinks later, after they had sufficiently ripped on the conference leader and her choice of hotel. Seriously, this one didn’t even have a hot tub.

“Ah nothing,” Dean just smiled, thinking about having Cas’ voice in his ear again later tonight, when he was alone in his hotel room and the girls were asleep. Guess this beer was stronger than he thought…

“I know,” Kelly said in a singsong voice, grinning when Sarah looked eagerly at her. “You’re missing your Alpha.”

Dean snorted but obviously his scent betrayed him because Kelly giggled in a way that let Dean know she most definitely didn’t need any more Mai Tais. Sarah just shook her head with a fond smile.

“Seriously, you Omegas and your Alphas.”

“Hey, that’s sexist,” Kelly protested but she was still giggling so it lost some effect. Dean raised his eyebrows, giving Sarah a LookTM and she reached over to pluck Kelly’s almost empty drink glass from her hand. “Besides, you weren’t there at the last Christmas party, Dean’s Alpha is _hot_.”

Dean’s inner Omega preened because fuck yeah he was. Cas rocked a suit as if he was born to wear one and with his thick hair slicked back like he had worn it at the Christmas party a lot of people had actually mistaken him for a director of some kind. And the sex that had followed…

Dean put down his beer. “Sure is,” he grinned at Sarah who just rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “I’m just a bit bummed about this conference because Cas’ rut is coming up and I like to be there on the days before it hits.”

“And during it, am I right?” Kelly winked. It looked so ridiculous on her, out of the three of them Dean was by far the flirtier one while Kelly was usually the most reserved. Dean had never really had drinks with her before since they were only work friends but he was starting to think he would like to.

“Oh, yeah,” Sarah mumbled dreamily. “An Alpha’s rut is the best.”

“So _now_ you like them?” Kelly giggled, leaning back in her seat.

Dean could do nothing but agree though. While he and Cas had decided together that two girls was enough and Dean had made the decision to start using heat blockers, which effectively ended his heats _and_ acted as a contraceptive, Cas had said he would like to keep his ruts and Dean had been more than glad about that. Ultimately what they decided about their heats and ruts were up to them as individuals and Dean would have respected Cas’ decision whatever it was, just like Cas respected Dean’s, but a part of him had celebrated the fact that he would still be able to enjoy Cas getting all messy and _beast_ -like twice a year. And really, Cas’ ruts were usually only about three days long and they were very punctual, arriving roughly at the same dates every time.

Which, yeah, was another reason for Dean hating on this conference because it was _very_ untimely placed. While getting time off school or work for your own heat or rut was completely acceptable and covered by your health plan at most legitimate companies, staying home for your partner’s rut or heat was another matter and Dean had felt forced to attend this conference.

“Go,” Cas had told him with a smile, his blue eyes fond as they usually were when he watched Dean fret over things they had no control over. “If it ends on the 2nd then you’ll be coming home the same day my rut starts. I’ll drop the kids off at Anna’s or your parents on the day before and you’ll come home to me in the evening the next day. And I’ll be waiting for you,” he’d purred that last part, setting Dean’s blood on fire.

Yeah, over the years, Cas had gotten almost flawless at speaking American, at least grammatically. Some colloquial terms still escaped him, to his great chagrin and Dean’s endless amusement, but what was the most awesome was the fact that Cas’ _accent_ still remained. Yeah, it had lessened somewhat but it was still there, making the words sound gritty and rough and sending pleasurable chills down Dean’s spine whenever the Alpha decided to use that special kink against him.

“I wish my boyfriend was an Alpha,” Sarah sighed, shaking her head. “At least then I’d know I’d be getting it when his rut hits.”

“My Jefferson’s rut only happens like once every six months,” Kelly said with a sad head shake.

“Cas’ does too, I think that’s normal,” Dean leaned back in his seat, opening his suit jacket wider to get more comfortable. “To be honest though, while I love the roughness of rut sex I can’t help but adore the sweetness of the between times too.”

“Yeah, sure,” Sarah snorted and Dean raised his eyebrows at her.

“I do.”

“Uh, Dean,” Kelly said, sharing a look with Sarah that Dean couldn’t interpret. “How much sex do you and Cas even have?”

“What, today?”

The two women looked incredulously at him. “Are you serious?”

“No,” Dean laughed, enjoying their surprise. “We’ve been here since yesterday, it’s not like Cas would take a plane here just to fuck me in the hotel room and then go home again.”

Although… Dean made a mental note to add it to the list of sexy things he wanted to try with the Alpha.

“I just…” Sarah looked at Kelly, who just shrugged. “You have young kids.”

“So?”

“So, honestly Dean, how much time do you even get to yourselves?”

Dean couldn’t help but feeling smug. Were these two just starved for it? Their boyfriends leaving them hanging? Dean couldn’t honestly think of a world where Cas didn’t press into him on a regular basis. His hole clenched right now just thinking about it.

“Admittedly, it’s been less now since I started working fulltime at Bechel.”

“Understandable,” Kelly nodded.

“I mean, I guess twice a week, probably more after times like these when we’ve spent nights apart. I’m expecting Cas will ravish me because of it.”

And that wasn’t counting his rut, Cas was always like that when Dean had been away from him for too long and Dean loved to bask in the Alpha’s attention. He felt powerful when he had Cas’ intense eyes and confident hands on him.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Sarah groaned and leaned her head back. Kelly just stared at him, mouth open.

“I’m lucky if I get it twice a _month_.”

“Me too,” Kelly mumbled, her voice humble all of a sudden and Dean couldn’t help his confident smirk.

“It sounds like you ladies should get out there and find yourselves some better men.”

Someone like Dean’s mate, handsome and sexy and the best fucking papa there ever was. Yeah, Cas was really the whole fucking package and Dean couldn’t wait until this conference ended so he could hop on the earliest flight home. Oh, he _hated_ flying and when he could he would drive but fuck, if this was going to cut it so close to Cas’ rut then Dean needed to get home as fast as possible. He would just take some Xanax and it would be fine.

One way or another he would get home to his mate in time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel smiled as he pocketed his phone, inner Alpha content from just hearing Dean’ voice so close to his ear. His Omega was fine, if bored, and that was all that mattered to Castiel. Whenever he thought of their life together he started feeling a warming sensation in his stomach, he was so happy with everything they had accomplished together and all his mate had managed to do.

Dean had single-handedly managed to get a proper degree in civil engineering and now a high-paid job that allowed Castiel to stay home with their beautiful girls. And though the girls could be a handful, especially Andrea, Castiel loved every second with them. He loved taking care of the household and of Dean, when the Omega returned home after work. Castiel had had many people scoff at him, telling him he wasn’t a “normal” Alpha but Castiel didn’t care about them.

Besides, Dean’s friends and family were overjoyed with how well he took care of the Omega and Castiel’s small family was content as long as he was happy so that was all that mattered to him. Dean and their pups, and as an extension of that, their other family members.

“Here alone again?”

Castiel looked up to see Abaddon and Eve, two mothers of children in Lily and Andrea’s class, walking over to him.

“Not for long,” he said, indicating the school that was just about to let out.

Castiel always picked up his girls and today was a special day for them too because Castiel’s rut would be starting tomorrow and since this was a Friday he had thought to drive them over to Dean’s parents already now. Anna had offered to take them but Castiel had seen how haggard she was looking and he had remember how tired Dean had been while he was in college so he had decided to ask Mary and John instead. Worst come to worst, he could always ask Uncle Bart and Hester too, they liked the girls well enough, but personally Castiel liked Dean’s parents better and he had been relieved when Mary had been delighted to have the girls over for the weekend.

Abaddon rolled her eyes, throwing her long, red hair over her shoulder and sharing a look with Eve, who just smirked.

“I meant your supposed mate, Castiel,” she said in a tone that suggested he was kind of stupid. “He’s never here with you, is he? Does he even care about the girls?” she leaned in and Castiel’s heckles raised at hearing her speak about his mate like that. “Or you?”

“Dean is—”

“Perfect, yes we know,” Eve cut off with a snort. “Perfect at hide-and-seek, at least? Is he even real?”

Castiel turned to her, confused at their suddenly scathing words. He was well aware that some of the parents didn’t approve of Dean working as much as he did, as if just because he was an Omega he should have “more” motherly feelings and stay home with the kids. The same people often scoffed at Castiel for doing that instead, as if he should work because he was an Alpha. Those were severely outdated views in Castiel’s mind and he rolled his eyes at all such arguments.

He and Dean did them and that worked out for them and their pups.

“I don’t…”

Suddenly Abaddon was very close, a perfectly manicured finger under his chin, raising his face. “Listen angel cake, if you ever get bored at being ignored by your mate you’re more than welcome to join me for a wild night.”

She walked off before he could rebuff her and the whole encounter left a bad taste in his mouth. It wasn’t the first time someone had tried to seduce him, even after getting mated, but this was the first time Abaddon had said anything and it baffled him. Before he could decide what to make of it, Dorothy joined him. Dorothy was Charlie’s mate and he only knew the Beta through her but he liked her well enough.

“What was that about?” she muttered and Castiel shook his head.

“I think I just got propositioned by Abaddon.”

“About what?”

“About cheating on Dean with her.”

God, just saying it out loud hurt…

Dorothy raised an eyebrow. “Seriously? We’re outside a _school_ ,” she pursed her lips, squinting after Abaddon. “That’s either incredibly ballsy or offensive. Are you thinking about doing it?”

Castiel stared at her as if she had spontaneously sprouted tentacles. “ _No_.”

“Good,” she grinned and Castiel realized she was just teasing him. “Anyway, have you and Dean RSVP’d for this weekend? I don’t remember if Charlie said anything about it.”

“I think Dean did,” Castiel said just as the school rang to let out the kids. “We would have loved to come, Dean deserves a party and to let loose, even Lisa says so.”

“But you’re _not_ coming?” she smiled at him when he looked sheepishly at her. “Come on, even _Kevin_ said he’d come and you know how busy he is.”

Castiel did know and now he kind of wanted to come even more because it was a long time since he met with his hard-working friend.

“My rut starts tomorrow.”

“Oh shit,” she laughed, waving at her and Charlie’s boy Arthur when he spotted them and started jogging over. “Well you have fun with that, then.”

“I will,” Castiel stated happily, making her grin at him.

“Later, Cas.”

Arthur came up, babbling excitedly about an upcoming bake sale and it was only the little boy’s enthusiasm that saved Castiel from being completely surprised when his own girls assaulted him, talking in each other’s mouths about the fair.

Lily and Andrea were beautiful, hair dark brown and eyes the same color as Dean’s, gold specks and all. Out of the two, Andrea was definitely the most outgoing and she was the one who took commando now.

“So Ms. Turner asked if you could do chak-chak again,” she informed him proudly.

Patience Turner was the girls’ homeroom teacher and a person most deserving of her name, as far as Castiel was concerned. He had endless patience when it came to his own girls but put twenty kids together and Castiel was ready to rip his ears off within ten minutes. Most kids were incredibly impressed by having an Alpha chaperone their school events and every time Castiel did it he lamented the fact that they were so impressed. It shouldn’t be something cool, it should be the norm just as much as Omega parents, or even Betas, to accompany their pups.

Castiel just thought the whole affair was sad but every time a kid asked him about being an Alpha and why he was at the event and not his mate, he would take his time to answer truthfully and with much care.

“When is this bake sale?”

He took the girls’ hands, one in each of his, as he started to lead them to the car. Andreas skipped beside him while Lily walked calmly. Even though the girls looked identical, it wasn’t hard to figure out who was who once they started talking or moving.

“Next Friday,” Lily answered and Castiel immediately started making a mental note of everything he would need to buy to make the deep-fried dough balls mixed with honey.

They were something his mother had made when he was little and that Hester had taught him when he got his own pups. He wanted his girls to know about their Russian heritage and Dean fully agreed, even going so far as to insist Castiel teach the girls Russian too.

Castiel had been delighted and even more so when it turned out that both Lily and Andrea learned faster than Dean ever had, something that made his mate frown for show and squirm happily behind the curtains. Dean thought their girls were exceptionally smart and took every chance he could to brag about that, and Castiel could do nothing but agree, his inner Alpha preening with happiness every time Dean praised their pups.

“Then I can make them.”

“Why are there bags in the car?”

Lily was always so observant, Castiel was no less proud now than he usually was. He ushered his girls into the backseat, taking care to buckle both of them in before he got in the driver’s seat. When the girls arrived, both Mary and Hester had lamented the lack of security Dean’s beloved Impala had when driving around with toddlers and Dean had been tempted to get something better. Something safer, he had explained to Castiel with a thick voice and trembling lower lip.

“Omega, take it from me,” Castiel had said sweetly, cupping Dean’s face and leaning their foreheads together. “It doesn’t matter how safe your car is, if Accident is out to get you, Accident will have you.”

That argument hadn’t made much sense but the Impala had stayed and was yet another reason many parents looked twice at Castiel. Mostly he thought they were kind of jealous and other than that it was clear judgement in their eyes, as if he was a bad parent. As if Dean was an even worse parent for “letting” his Alpha drive around their pups in this monstrosity of a car.

Castiel enjoyed their stares in a morbid kind of way and took pleasure in revving the engine more than necessary every time he saw a parent wrinkle their nose at the car. It always made Lily and Andrea laugh and honestly, that was half the reason he did it.

“Because you will be staying at your grandparents this weekend, how does that sound?”

Lily cheered quietly and Andrea lit up, leaning closer as Castiel started the car. “Does that mean we won’t have to do our homework?” she asked excitedly and Castiel’s inner Alpha wanted to say yes because fucking hell, they had _just_ started elementary school and they _already_ had homework. That was insane.

“Absolutely not,” was his answer instead and he grinned at the rearview mirror when he saw Lily smirking at her pouting sister.

Mary was already waiting for them out on the porch when Castiel pulled up on the driveway. She was smiling widely and when the girls tumbled out of the backseat she opened her arms wide, kneeling down to hug them both.

“Are you staying for coffee?” she asked Castiel as he carried the bags inside. The girls were eagerly chatting, both of them vying for their grandmother’s attention, but as someone used to dealing with kids she ignored them tactfully.

Castiel shook his head with a smile. “I’d love to but I have to get groceries to tide us over for the weekend.”

Mary only chuckled, probably all too familiar with Alphas and their ruts. “Well, you don’t have to worry about the girls, they can stay as long as you need.”

He leaned in to kiss her cheek. “Thank you, Mary.”

“Don’t thank me, it’s as much for me as it is for you, or them,” she grinned at him when he pulled back. “It’s too quiet since Sam left for Stanford.”

“That was, what? Eight years ago?”

“You sound just like John,” she chastised lightly, only making him laugh. Being compared to his hard-working father-in-law had never seemed like such a crime to Castiel, even though Dean grumbled about it every time he heard it.

“Don’t worry, Sam’ll be home soon, won’t he? No way he’s gonna miss your Easter dinners.”

That definitely made her preen and she deigned him with a smile that only made him laugh again. Lily and Andrea were drawn back out into the hall from the living room at the sound of his amusement and he took a moment to get on one kneel to get to their eye-level.

“You’re not staying,” Lily stated immediately, even before he had opened his mouth, and he smiled kindly at her.

“No.”

“I know, because there was only two bags.”

He shook his head fondly, pulling her into a crushing hug. “My smart little owl, aren’t you?”

“Where are you going, though?” Andrea demanded, her voice trembling and he pulled out, looking at her with surprise.

“Hey,” he mumbled, switching to hugging her instead and she clung harder to him. Out of the two, Andrea was usually the one who was glued to her papa, Lily favoring Dean more. “I’m just going home. I gotta let you have fun on your own with granny, don’t I?”

“No but it’s funnier if you’re here,” Andrea whined, pushing her little nose under his ear.

“Come now, sweetheart,” Mary said when Castiel gave her a helpless look. “You know if papa is here he’s just gonna eat all the cookie dough and then there’ll be nothing left for us to make cookies with, will there?”

Lily gasped as if this was the _worst offence ever_ and she pouted hard at Castiel. He just grinned and reached out to stroke her soft hair.

“That’s right, bee,” he said softly, hugging Andrea close once more before pulling away. “So papa better leave and let you bake those cookies without me, huh? You know if I eat too much dough I get a stomach ache, papa wants your baked cookies instead.”

Andrea sniffled but there were no actual tears. Always a strong-headed girl, that one.

“I’m gonna make so much more cookies than Lily.”

“No you’re not!” Lily shot back, looking as indignant as a 6-year-old could.

Mary ushered them into the kitchen with some loud clapping and whooping Castiel was pretty sure Dean would have died from embarrassment if he had heard. She winked at him over her shoulder and he smiled, waving a little before slipping out before the girls figured out what had happened. God he loved them and it was difficult to leave them without being able to tell them the truth. He longed for them to get older so that he could explain and at the same time he dreaded it because them getting older would mean them getting boyfriends or girlfriends and having sex and…

Castiel had to stop gritting his teeth like that, it wasn’t healthy.

Anyway, he loved his girls and he didn’t like the tremble in Andrea’s voice but at the same time he was flattered that she wanted him to stay with her that much. Even so, he knew they were safe with Mary and John and he knew they would have a fun time. This weekend he unfortunately had to drop his attention on the girls and focus on himself.

Yes, he could take pills like Dean did to hold back his rut but he wasn’t keen on doing so and frankly he felt as if his Omega didn’t want him to. And it was only once at the beginning of March and then again, at the end of July, for a few days. Still, it didn’t hurt to stock up on things they could need at the house because at least Castiel would be unable to leave for the few days his rut lasted and he probably wouldn’t want Dean to, even if they wouldn’t be going at it for the whole duration.

And Dean, being the sweet mate he was, usually obeyed Castiel’s every whim during his rut so he swung by the grocery store now to not only buy things they would need and food that would be easy for him to eat, but also things for Dean, for the Omega to fill his time with and for him to eat now that Castiel would be unable to cook dinner. Dean was notoriously bad at cooking and Castiel wouldn’t anyhow be able to eat with cutlery on his rut’s peak day.

As he walked down the aisles at the grocery store, thinking about what to buy for his Omega he felt his mind slowly starting to slip. Yeah, the more he thought about Dean coming home to help him with this, about the Omega braving the dreaded airplane just to make sure he would be home in time, the more his inner Alpha started taking over. His skin itched and he started feeling warm just as he walked through the pudding aisle.

Jell-O, Dean liked Jell-O.

His inner Alpha made him growl under his breath on the next exhale, unbidden images of covering the Omega in Jell-O and licking it off floating before him. What the hell was even going on? It felt like his rut was coming already now but Castiel usually wasn’t early in his rut. At this point he was just hoping to get the groceries without incident and he was thanking his lucky star that he had already dropped off the girls.

Granted, they usually drove them to one of their relatives a day head, in case something like this happened, but it never had so Castiel hadn’t thought much of it.

And then it hit him, just as he walked up to the freeze disks, leaning on one of them to stare down at a pack of frozen peas: this was the first time in all their years since their mating that Castiel had spent the day before his rut without Dean.

He felt kind of stupid, and weak in a way, because something like that shouldn’t affect him. Dean was his mate and they were almost grossly happy together and yet there was something that made his inner Alpha yowl in loneliness in this moment.

“He’s coming back tomorrow,” Castiel grunted lowly in Russian, mad at himself for letting this get to him. One day here or there didn’t matter, Dean would be home for the big event. But then again… “This is why he didn’t want to leave.”

Almost as if Dean had known all along. Known about Castiel being weak? His inner Alpha roared against that notion and no, it didn’t seem right. Known that Castiel would long for him because Dean was his perfect mate and Castiel always longed for him? Yes, that sounded better. He wasn’t weak for needing his mate this much, but he was annoyed at the same right now.

Because yes, yes, he knew he needed Dean, wanted the Omega by his side more than normal today just because his rut was so close but come on. His logical mind fought back, calming his raging inner Alpha and allowing himself to straighten. He would get over this and get home. At home he had a fleshlight he could fuck for tonight and then his mate would be home tomorrow to take care of him.

“You’re alright,” he mumbled, shaking his head at himself.

“What are you standing here, muttering?”

He jerked when he heard Abaddon’s voice speaking way too close to his already heated ear. “Abaddon,” he said, surprised, turning big eyes on her.

“And in Russian I believed? So fucking sexy, Castiel,” she bit her lower lip, eyes raking up and down Castiel’s body. “Do you smell different?”

Fuck, he was further along than he thought if even she, a Beta, could smell his impending rut. “What are you doing here?”

“Uh,” she looked around them and Castiel berated himself for asking, that would only prolong the conversation and he wanted to leave. “This is a grocery store, Castiel. I’m getting groceries.”

“Yes,” he mumbled. “If you’ll excuse me.”

She grabbed his arm when he tried to push past her and he almost gasped when she leaned in, clearly sniffing him. He saw an old lady further down the aisle looking at them with a grumpy expression and he wanted to explain himself but couldn’t as Abaddon’s Beta arousal started curling enticingly around him.

“You’re in _rut_ ,” she hissed and he shivered.

“Not yet.”

“Fuck, your _voice_ ,” she groaned and pushed him to face her, one hand coming up to grip his chin. His inner Alpha thrashed against this but he felt weak in that moment. “Where’s your pretty Omega then, hm? What’s he doing leaving you all alone like this?”

“He’s coming home soon.”

Castiel’s voice was gritty and she grinned at him before surprising him by leaning in and claiming his lips in a kiss. Castiel’s inner Alpha ripped free and he pushed her off with the uncontested strength of an enraged Alpha.

“ _Don’t_ ,” he said, eyes no doubt flaring and her scent spiraled into surprise and alarm when he stared her down. “Don’t ever.”

 

 

Castiel didn’t have much recollection of getting home. He knew he had left Abaddon standing by the freeze disks, and that he had paid for his groceries, but as he laid on his and Dean’s bed, the Omega’s pillow pressed against his face, he was starting to believe he had either forgotten the groceries in the car or at the store because he didn’t remember putting them away. Maybe they were sitting on the kitchen floor, melting away, he honestly didn’t care.

All he cared about was Dean and that disgusting kiss Abaddon had given him. He had scrubbed his lips raw when he got home and yet somehow it wasn’t enough. His hand shook as he tapped on his phone, desperate to hear his Omega’s voice.

“Cas!” Dean exclaimed happily when he picked up. “Guess what I ate for—”

“Omega,” he rumbled, gut clenching and his inner Alpha fighting him for control. “Omega I’m…”

“Cas? What’s wrong?”

Dean sounded so concerned Castiel could do nothing but squeeze his eyes shut and give in to his rut. It washed over him like a tidal wave and his inner Alpha howled in triumph when his cock immediately started thickening.

“My rut, it’s…”

“Fuck, is it _early_? Are you in rut _now_?”

“It’s fine,” he pressed out, more concerned with Abaddon’s violation.

“It’s not fine, shit I gotta get home. Hang on, Alpha. I’ll figure this out, okay?”

“Dean,” fuck his throat felt dry already. “I went into rut at the grocery store, Abaddon was there.”

“Abaddon?” there was a loaded silence and when Dean spoke again his voice sounded dangerous. “What did that bitch do to my Alpha?”

Castiel shuddered on the bed, his inner Alpha yowling. “She kissed me.”

 

 


	15. 12 years later, pt. 2

 

 

Dean was _fuming_. He was so mad, so _fucking_ mad, that he could do nothing but sit in his plane seat and chew his teeth to little stubs.

Of fucking course the first flight from LAX to Kansas City hadn’t been until 7:35 p.m. because _of fucking course_ the flight before that had been cancelled. Dean was in retrospect lucky to have even gotten on this plane but that wasn’t cheering him up in the least.

Because his — _his_ — Alpha was home, alone and abandoned and in rut and Dean wasn’t there with him and it was eating him up. And what was worse was that Abaddon—that that bitch had—that _Abaddon_ had _dared_ to—

Dean was _so_ angry the flight attendant had to ask him several times to try and calm down because he was upsetting the whole plane. Alphas were wringing their hands and vying for a chance to calm him down, Omegas were uncomfortable because of his rank smell, and Betas felt desperate to figure out what the hell was going on. In short, Dean was making life hell for everyone on the plane and he _didn’t fucking care_.

Because Abaddon, that fucking _bitch_ , had gone and kissed _Dean’s_ Alpha, on the day of Cas’ rut and that was such a big offense that Dean didn’t even care if the plane fucking crashed and everyone died. One way or another he would get home to his Alpha and after he was done taking care of him, Dean would kill Abaddon. Would straight up murder the bitch, just wait and see.

Fuck, and Dean wasn’t even mad on his own behalf — well a little, those lips belonged to _him_. Hell, he was the maddest about how she must have made Cas feel. Because Cas was jealous and possessive and all that Alpha bullshit but above all that he was so goddamn devoted to Dean that it made Dean tear up just to think about.

And so the thing was that if anyone got kissed by someone they didn’t fancy, they would probably be at least mildly annoyed, if not angry. But for someone like Cas, who was so completely over the moon for his mate, this had to feel like the worst kind of violation. God, Dean didn’t even want to know what went through his mate’s mind now as he writhed in rut-induced agony, alone with only his thoughts. No he had to just fucking get home and assure Cas that Dean wasn’t the least mad at him. Take care of him mentally, sexually, and physically.

And _then_ he could kill Abaddon.

 

 

The first thing Dean noticed when he stumbled into the house almost thirty minutes after midnight was the smell. The musky and dark scent of an Alpha in rut, tantalizing and intoxicating, and under that Cas’ smell, desperate and agonized.

The second thing he noticed as he rushed through the house to get upstairs and to their bedroom were a lot of haphazard containers of food in the kitchen. A super quick cursory look revealed that they were only non-perishables and through his concern Dean couldn’t help but feel proud of his mate. Cas had said that he was at the grocery store when his rut hit, trust the meticulous Alpha to take care to put the perishable groceries in the fridge before he went off and had his rut meltdown.

When he slammed the bedroom door open Dean was immediately assaulted by Cas’ scent. In here it was thicker for obvious reasons and he gulped it down greedily, his inner Omega rejoicing at having the Alpha like this.

But more than that, concern also flooded Dean’s senses because Cas was lying in the middle of their bed, stark naked and covered in sweat and semen. The bed was bare except for the sheet, their pillows and duvets on the floor in a heap. The Alpha’s cock was rock hard and red, leaking against Cas’ stomach as his swollen knot practically throbbed.

His head lolled to the side at the sound of Dean barging in and when he spotted his mate his body almost convulsed.

“D-De-D—”

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean mumbled, rushing over and shucking off his jacket on the way, climbing on the bed and gently shushing the stuttering Alpha. “I’m here, mate, you’re okay.”

Cas grabbed harshly at him and Dean let him. He put one hand under Cas’ neck and pulled the Alpha up against his chest as he brushed his other hand down Cas’ body and the moment he wrapped his fingers around the Alpha’s knot, Cas came with a hoarse cry.

His body juddered and the come was weak and watery but Dean had to keep the concern at bay because Cas was pressing his nose against Dean’s mating bite, inhaling him and he knew he needed to be steady for his mate.

“You haven’t been drinking,” he mumbled, brushing kisses to Cas’ sweaty temple. “Sweet Alpha, don’t worry. I’m here now.”

Cas started nipping at Dean’s bite, almost ripping Dean’s shirt in his eagerness to get to the place he had chosen at the juncture of Dean’s neck. Dean shushed him again, trying his best to get his own clothes off because while he needed to feed Cas and bathe him, he knew that the Alpha really wouldn’t calm down until his knot was properly tended to.

He pressed his thumb hard against Cas’ own mating bite when the Alpha started growling at Dean’s belt buckle.

“Let me,” he ordered and Cas fell back with a low growl, eyes blown as he writhed mindlessly.

Dean climbed off the bed and quickly divested himself of his clothes, completely unable to stand Cas’ abandoned whine for too long. It was more the aroused scent of his Alpha than his own arousal that had Dean’s body producing slick now and he was glad for the biological reaction because while his inner Omega was trilling for the Alpha Dean was still concerned as fuck.

But Cas was too far gone to talk now and Dean had to do what he could to get his mate lucid again. So with that in mind he climbed on the bed and pushed Cas to sit on his knees as he went to present on all fours just like the Alpha had taught him he liked it the best.

Cas made the most delighted sound Dean had ever heard, almost more than during their actual mating, and Dean was surprised as hell when in the next moment he felt Cas grab his ass cheeks to pry them apart so that he could plant his face there. Shit, Cas had always been a fan of rimming and Dean loved it too, but in this moment it was the Alpha’s knot that needed tending to and not Dean’s hole.

“Alpha,” he moaned and oh boy, that had come out wrong. Sounded more encouraging than he had intended but at the same time he couldn’t deny how good it felt to have Cas’ tongue inside him after going too fucking long without. “Alpha, you need to…”

He trailed off on a new moan when Cas growled against his ass, somehow fucking making Dean vibrate to his core and yeah, Dean was hard now. Cas’ scent blew out, pleased Alpha overpowering everything else and Dean found it difficult to focus for a moment.

His thighs trembled when Cas added a finger alongside his tongue, reaching deeper to prod at Dean’s prostate. He clawed at the sheets, hole clenching around Cas as fresh slick gushed past. His dick bobbed as he rocked back, silently begging for more of the Alpha and Cas growled approvingly. The bed dipped when he rose to his knees behind Dean and the moment he felt the blunt head of Cas’ cock against his hole, Dean sighed contently and relaxed down against the bed.

There was nothing soft or gentle or loving about the way Cas fucked Dean now. It was raw and dirty and Dean absolutely loved every moment of it. Cas in rut was really something to behold, eyes crazed and a vicious snarl on his handsome face as he pounded into his mate with the strength only Alphas possessed.

Oh Cas was gentle in his own way, Dean supposed. He drove hard into Dean, gripped him tight enough to leave marks, and he wasn’t shy about leaving bite marks or hickeys. But through all of that he never hurt Dean and Dean felt safe in the knowledge that if he had begged Cas to stop because he was hurting in a bad way, the Alpha would stop or die trying.

“Yeah, fuck me, Alpha,” he gasped, face smashed against the mattress and Cas rumbled above him, eyes shrouded in the poor lamplight. “Fuck me like you fucking mean it.”

That did the trick alright. Cas started pulling Dean into his thrusts, their bodies coming together so harshly that Dean’s teeth clattered and he gasped for air, dick throbbing and his balls pulling up in preparation for release.

And then on the next thrust, Cas finally pressed his thick knot inside. It was a bit too early for Dean and his whole body jolted with the force of it. Cas, on the other hand, threw his head back on a throaty shout, cock jumping as he emptied inside Dean. His hands flexed on Dean’s hips and he rocked in place for a moment.

When Dean reached down to start stroking his own dick, his hole clenched unconsciously and Cas grunted as another load was milked out of him. He leaned heavily on Dean and fuck, Dean just loved Cas’ weight on him. While still about an inch shorter, Cas was mostly the same build as Dean and the Omega just loved feeling all of his Alpha’s strength.

“You came so much for me, mate,” he purred, stripping his dick faster as he felt his orgasm build quickly. “Gonna breed me so good.”

“Dean,” Cas croaked then, totally startling Dean’s orgasm out of him.

They both groaned when Dean’s release triggered yet another one out of Cas. The Alpha usually came a lot and two times were common for him even during normal knotting and Dean frankly loved it. Loved it even more since he’d gone on the pill and could enjoy the flood as it gushed out of him when Cas pulled out. The feeling of Alpha come trickling down his thighs was tacky in all ways but the beautiful ones.

As soon as his body was finished he slumped down on the bed, stretching out with a groan. An almost four hour flight and then a hurried 30 minutes in a crappy rental car had really done a number on his body and he was sore as fuck now. But his Alpha’s knot was finally secured in his hole and Cas was slowly regaining his senses.

“Dean?”

“I’m here, Alpha,” he mumbled, face smushed against the mattress as Cas stretched out on top of him, purring as he nuzzled Dean’s hair. “Sweaty and plane dirty but I’m here now.”

“You’re perfect.”

Dean snorted. “The rest of the people on my flight would like to disagree but whatever.”

“Why?”

Dean chuckled and pushed with his arm, indicating that he wanted Cas to turn to his side. It was slow going, stopped in the middle when Cas stuttered out a “wait” and Dean laughed to himself as the Alpha came again, quick and with a little whine.

They ended up spooning with Cas still lodged securely inside Dean and yeah, this was really one of Dean’s favorite parts of knotting. Except the actual knotting, of course.

“I was so fucking pissed the whole time that I stunk up the place, the flight attendant tried to calm me down but he gave up when I almost bit his ear off.”

The memory made Dean chuckle now because holy hell, he had really behaved like an ass and there was nothing he could do about that. He supposed flying with Southwest Airlines was not so much an option anymore and it was fine by him, planes were death traps anyway. But hey, come to think of it, he’d been so angry the whole flight he hadn’t even been scared, that was always a plus he thought.

“Oh,” his Alpha’s timid mumble made Dean focus back to reality. Cas hugged him closer, hiding his face against the back of Dean’s neck. “About Abaddon.”

“Yeah,” Dean sighed. “About the fucking bitch who goddamn assaulted my Alpha, that’s exactly what I was mad about.”

Cas fidgeted behind Dean and okay, that was just too adorable. Grown-ass Alpha _fidgeting_ …

“Dean, I’m sor—”

“Don’t you fucking say you’re sorry,” he turned his head as much as he could, meeting Cas’ wide eyes with a glare. “Don’t you apologize for what _she_ did. I’m not mad at _you_ , Cas.”

Cas swallowed and tucked his face back against Dean’s nape. “Okay.”

“Good. Now,” he shuffled a little, hole clenching around Cas’ knot and making him buck once. “We’re gonna wait out your knot and then I’m gonna wash you. We’ll see if we have time to get some food in you before the next wave too. And _water_ ,” another glare, this one only met with Cas’ smile against Dean’s warm skin.

“Yes, mate.”

“Good boy,” Dean grinned to himself, patting Cas’ hand when the Alpha hugged him closer.

“What did your colleagues say?” Cas asked after some time spent in silence, Dean almost lulled to sleep by the Alpha’s steady breathing. “I thought you were supposed to stay until tomorrow.”

“Yeah well,” Dean huffed out a smile, remembering the shocked faces of his colleagues and supervisors. “Turns out that while leaving work for your Alpha’s rut is frowned upon, leaving work because some bitch tried to sexually assault your Alpha is surprisingly okay.”

That actually made Cas laugh, his cock jumping in Dean’s tight hole. “You said that? It was only a kiss.”

“Oh so _now_ it’s only a kiss, huh?”

“You know what I mean,” Cas grinned, rubbing his face against Dean’s hair.

Dean totally knew. “I might have oversold it a little. Partly because I was really fucking mad but also because I needed them to let me go.”

“You’re gonna have a lot to explain when you get back to work.”

“Maybe,” Dean shrugged a little. “Right now I’m only concerned with plotting Abaddon’s demise.”

Cas purred right into Dean’s ear, making him flush hotly. Yeah, no matter how many years passed Dean was pretty fucking sure his Alpha would still be able to rock Dean’s world and Dean would have it no other way.

 

*********

 

Come Monday Cas’ rut had subsided enough that it would be safe to bring the little ones home and Dean was happy about that. God, he’d missed his little angels. During the weekend he had spent time on his phone, talking to both his daughters and then to his parents to get the adult version of everything Lily and Andrea told him. They could definitely be a handful but never rowdy or disrespectful. And the only time they fought was when Lily wanted to sit inside and read her picture books and Andrea was trying to coax her sister outside to play, which in Dean’s mind was the most adorable thing ever.

Mom had sent the girls off to school so that Dean could take some time during the day to clean the house and be at hand if Cas needed him for something. He also talked to Kelly and his boss, explaining the situation and also apologizing for his behavior but in the end everything worked out really well.

Now, as he was standing outside Lawrence Elementary, Dean found it hard to stay in the good mood he’d been in during the weekend. Because here was where he would meet Abaddon. Actually he counted on it, had prepared a whole speech about boundaries in his mind and he was in his best suit — his armor — wholly prepared.

All of which of course completely failed him when he saw her get out of a ridiculously expensive car. Most parents who came to pick up their kids parked in the pick-up lane so there were a whole lot of people who witnessed him storming up to her.

“Oh, Dean,” she said all nonchalantly when she noticed him. “Fancy seeing you here.”

Fucking hell, the way she said it _definitely_ implied that he was an ass for not picking up his kids every day. As if it was somehow _wrong_ with Cas doing it instead. She smirked at him when she saw that her comment sank in and Dean barely had time to notice the guy who got out of the driver’s side of the same car as Abaddon before he went off on her.

“You listen here, you fucking bitch,” he snapped, getting up in her face and definitely surprising her with both his words and the venom in his voice. “I don’t fucking care about your sad excuse for a life, I don’t _care_ if your mate is a limp-dicked joke of a man, I _don’t fucking care_ what kind of excuse you have made up for yourself. If you _ever_ so much as goddamn _breathe_ in Cas’ direction again I will manually spay you.”

She stared at him, face frozen, and Dean only then noticed how many people were actually around them. He straightened and looked down his nose at her.

“Are we clear?”

The man from the car walked up and almost pushed Abaddon away from Dean, making Dean raise an eyebrow at him. A Beta, by the scent, and not a very nice one.

“Do you mind fucking telling me why you’re going around threatening to _spay_ my mate?”

Dean smiled a nasty little smile and gave Abaddon a quick, meaningful glance. “I would love to, but first maybe _you_ should ask your mate what she was doing begging my Alpha to fuck her last Friday.”

The man’s eyebrow twitched. “What?”

“Yeah,” Dean casually unbuttoned his suit jacket as he heard the bell ring to signal school was up. “I don’t think I need to tell you that kissing someone who’s so clearly already mated against their will is a felony. If it happens again I’m pressing charges.”

Abaddon lunged for him then and Dean barely had time to react. But he side-stepped it just in time and a moment later Abaddon was engaged in a screaming match with her mate, face almost redder than her hair. Well, it wasn’t as satisfying as _actually_ killing her, but Dean supposed social murder was almost as good. He was only sad for their poor child, until he remembered that the kid was that Lucius boy and then he wasn’t so sad anymore. Malicious little prick, that one, although that probably wasn’t his fault.

He smiled when he saw Garth in the pick-up line and walked over as his friend waved at him.

“What the fudge is that about?” Garth said, nodding at Abaddon and her mate.

Dean just grinned. “Let’s just say that Abaddon deserved it and that I’ll tell you all about it another time.”

“Well now you’ve got me all curious,” Garth laughed, leaning against his beat pick-up truck. “Why don’t you and Cas come over for dinner sometime next week? I know Bess has been dying to try her new pie recipe on you anyway.”

“Say no more,” Dean laughed, always up for one of Bess’ pies.

“Maybe we can invite Lisa and Matt too? Oh, and I heard that Benny’s back in town, could be fun to gather all of us, although I think Jo is supposed to be in New York visiting her mate’s parents until the seventeenth. Maybe we could wait until they come back?”

“I said ‘say no more’,” Dean laughed as he started scanning the throngs of kids for his own special ones. “Stop overselling it.”

They were interrupted when Lily and Andrea came tumbling over.

“Daddy!” Lily shrieked, which was a great indicator to Dean that it had been too long since he saw his girls. Lily was usually so calm and now she was flinging herself in his arms, face burying against his stomach as she babbled about everything they had done that day.

“Hello Uncle Garth,” Andrea said as she hugged Dean from the side, his arm going around her little shoulders. She still had a lisp when she said some words and Garth’s name was one of them, although at this point Dean was starting to think that she was doing it on purpose because she had noticed how Garth completely melted every time.

“Hey there, Andy,” he grinned and reached to ruffle her hair. “How was school? Was Will nice today?”

“He ate glue.”

Okay, Dean felt mild alarm at that but Garth only sighed wistfully. “Would be that one day that’ll become an Olympic sport.”

“Daddy?”

Dean smiled down at Lily, her green eyes highlighted by the sharp sunlight as she bent her head back to look up at him.

“What is it, owl?”

“Why is Lucius’ mom making that man cry?”

Dean looked over and saw that the screaming match between Abaddon and her mate had evolved to him sitting on the curb, head in hands and shoulders shaking as Abaddon stood over him and ranted about his inadequacies. Ouch, now Dean started feeling bad about how he had handled the situation. Poor fucking guy.

“Because not everyone can have a perfect mating like you parents,” Garth grinned, making Dean chuckle.

“Or you and Aunt Bess?” Andrea surprised them by asking and Garth pretended to wipe away a tear, sighing proudly.

“You know, if it wasn’t for my Willy-Billy bear you’d be my favorite kid in the whole wide world.”

Lily huffed indignantly and Garth spent some time trying to win her favor again but they were interrupted when the girls’ homeroom teacher Ms. Turner walked over to them with Garth’s William in tow.

“Mr. Fitzgerald? A word?”

Garth grinned, throwing Dean a look. “Guess I’m in trouble.”

“Not as much as whatever that poor man’s done,” she smiled at the two of them as she nodded to Abaddon, who by now was just standing there with her arms crossed as her mate lamented his life. Lucius could be seen in the back of the car and Dean felt a stab to the heart for the kid anyway, rotten as he might be he was still just a kid. “But yes, we do have something to discuss, don’t we Will?”

“Yeah…” Will mumbled timidly.

“Well, seems like you’re gonna have fun,” Dean smiled, taking Lily and Andrea’s hands in his. “Call me about that get-together, will you?”

Garth saluted them and then Dean was walking back to his Impala with his girls, taking care to walk the long way around Abaddon.

The car ride home was cathartic for Dean. Hearing his beautiful girls telling him about school and friends was more fulfilling than Dean had ever thought it would be. Just the fact that they were safe and having fun was enough to get Dean through most days.

“So the bake sale is _this_ Friday?” he asked just as he turned onto their street.

Suddenly the excess of honey in the pantry made more sense. Cas’ chak-chak had been a great hit on the last bake sale. Maybe shouldn’t have used all that honey yesterday, then… but hell, smearing himself in honey and demanding the rut-crazed Alpha lick it off him had been too fun to regret, he could always buy more before Friday.

“Yes, can you come daddy?” Andrea was practically bouncing in her seat. “Can you, can you, can you?”

Well, actually Dean suspected he would have to make up for missing the last of the conference and a whole day today but he could also feel his inner Omega tug and reach for his pups.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

He grinned to himself when he saw the girls botching a high-five in the backseat. They made it on the third try just as he pulled up to the house. As he helped Lily out of her belt buckle, Cas opened the door, coming out to stand on the porch and wait for them. Andrea squealed when she saw her papa and promptly clicked off her own belt as if it was nothing at all. Damn, they were definitely growing up too fast.

Cas went to meet her when she ran for him, arms outstretched and as he caught her in a big embrace, smiling and rubbing his nose with hers, Dean felt a crushing wave of affection wash over him. He smiled widely and picked up Lily even though she hadn’t even asked for it.

Coming around the car, he walked up to Cas to kiss his mate on the cheek.

“Hey,” Cas rumbled, his voice rough from days of screaming out his orgasms. “Everything okay?”

Everything regarding Abaddon, Dean knew and he looked at Cas, eyes fond as he took in his mate’s soft look and slightly concerned scent.

“Absolutely fantastic, Alpha. Absolutely fudging fantastic.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

After a simple dinner consisting of stir-fried chicken, the girls settled on the kitchen table together with Dean to do their homework. Castiel puttered about the kitchen, cleaning up and taking comfort in the scents of his family so close by. After his ruts were over he was always a little more “touchy-feely”, as Dean put it, and though he knew his mate liked to tease him about it, Castiel really didn’t mind.

Dean spoke in a soft tone as he helped Lily when she got hung up on her numbers and Castiel was honestly grateful that Dean was around to help the girls more often than not. Dean always told Castiel he was very intelligent too but he was silently dreading the day the girls got to high school and the high school math that would follow.

“By the ways,” Andrea piped up just as Castiel was turning on the dishwasher, her tone definitely high and mighty in the way only a proud 6-year-old’s could be. “We practiceded Russian words and grandpa said I was the best.”

“He did not,” Lily grumped before Dean or Castiel could compliment her. “He said you practiced the most.”

“Same thing.”

“Not.”

Andrea opened her mouth to continue the back and forth, red in the face now, but Castiel intervened by going over and kissing her on top of her head.

“I’m sure you’re both equally good at different parts.”

Dean’s pleased Omega scent was strong enough that even the girls’ nose picked it up, unpresented as they still were. They sniffed the air and turned to smile identically at Dean, who just waved it off with a grin. 

“When can we start learning your alphabet?” Andrea asked then, always eager to show Castiel how much she adored her papa’s heritage.

Castiel grinned at her, brushing his hand through her hair. It was dark like his but soft like Dean’s and Castiel loved the physical reminders that these were their little pups.

“When you’re done learning the American alphabet,” he teased, pointing to a place where she had turned a K the wrong way. Neither of the girls did that very often anymore, both still bad at spelling but at least having their letters looking correct. Ms. Turner had been very impressed with their progress last time Castiel met her for a parent-teacher conference.

She blushed crimson and immediately erased the offending letter to replace it with a meticulously penned correct one.

“Daddy?”

Castiel turned to see Lily reaching for Dean and he felt content when his mate smiled at their daughter. He went to put the last of the food away in the fridge, glad to see that there had been enough left-overs that Dean would be able to bring some with him to work tomorrow.

“What’s up, sugar cup?”

Castiel heard Andrea giggle, she had always been fond of Dean’s silly rhymes.

“Can we have a tea party after homework?”

Dean gave Castiel a look of fond exasperation when Castiel turned around to grin at them. He knew all too well what his mate was thinking and yes, he had hoped to have a quiet afternoon too but at the same time he knew how much their girls had missed them, and Dean especially since he had been away from them even longer than Castiel. And he saw, in the way Dean looked at Lily, that his mate knew about their longing too and that it made him happy in ways he would never be able to put to words.

Andrea surprised them by making a bored sound. “I don’t wanna do _that_ ,” she turned to Castiel with pleading eyes and his inner Alpha momentarily reared back at the thought of his pup being in distress. “Papa, can you and I play ball instead?”

Andrea _loved_ baseball and both Dean and Castiel were already thinking about letting her try tee ball.

“I dunno if papa is up for that,” Dean said slowly, eyeing Castiel now. “He’s been tried the whole weekend.”

“Are you sick?” Lily piped up, looking way more concerned than a child should have to.

“No, little owl,” he smiled gently at her. “It’s an Alpha thing, we’ll explain it when you’ve presented.”

Hopefully not for another five or six years… Castiel didn’t care one iota which subgender his girls presented as, as long as they were happy and healthy, and he knew Dean felt the same. What he did care about was the fact that presenting meant they would be hitting puberty and puberty lead to adulthood and Castiel didn’t want to think about that yet, his inner Alpha not prepared to let go just yet.

“Okay…” Andrea mumbled, head down and the sight tore at Castiel’s heart.

He walked up to her and kissed her on the head. “It’s okay, you finish up here and we can go out and toss the ball around for a few minutes.”

“Really?!” she almost shrieked and Castiel loved these simple days, when just his mere company was enough to make the girls happy. He would lament the loss of them later, he knew, and soaked up every last ounce to save for when that time came.

“Well okay,” Dean said, tone playfully defeated. “But only if you promise not to throw the ball too hard, I’d like for papa to still have the use of his hands after.”

They should really get Castiel a glove of his own…

Castiel just huffed out a laugh and went over to kiss Dean on the lips, the touch lingering long enough that the girls started giggle behind their hands, which in turn made Dean laugh. Castiel straightened with a proud grin, inner Alpha purring peacefully at the sound of his happy family.

Happy, safe, and loved, that was all Castiel really needed.

“Oh and guess what, papa?” Castiel looked down at Lily, finding her looking at him with an expression of utmost importance. “Today Lucius’ mom made a man cry and Uncle Garth said it was because you and daddy have a perfect mating.”

Castiel turned slowly to Dean, his Omega groaning and dragging a hand down his face.

“Did he now?”

“Yes!” Andrea agreed, clearly amused by Dean’s sheepish look even though she didn’t know what was going on.

Castiel hummed, reaching over to squeeze Dean’s shoulder, thumb pressing hard on his mating bite. Dean’s eyes hazed over for a second and Castiel grinned mischievously.

“I can do nothing but agree with Uncle Garth, but maybe you’ll tell me more about it later, mate?”

Dean almost shuddered but the two of them were very aware of their little girls peeking curiously up at them.

“Yeah,” Dean mumbled, smiling weakly. “Later, Alpha.”

Castiel nodded, pleased. Later was good, it wasn’t like they were in a rush. They did after all have the rest of their life together so even though Castiel’s inner Alpha was reaching for his Omega with greedy hands, he settled for pressing once more against Dean’s mating bite and then pulled back, the promise of what was to come later enough to make Dean’s scent blow out with affection.

“Daddy, you reek!” Lily complained loudly and scooted away from him and thankfully bringing them out of their trance.

Dean only laughed as Andrea agreed and Castiel shook his head fondly, going upstairs to take a cold shower. Trust his Omega to be able to rile Castiel up so much with so little even after a whole weekend of rut-induced fucking. Dean was really something else and Castiel thanked faith for bringing him to Lawrence and Dean into his life.

Because even though the circumstances that had brought him to the States had been horrendous, the outcome had been this mating and their beautiful girls and Castiel wouldn’t have it any other way.

As an afterthought he put in his piercing after the shower. He didn’t usually wear it for his rut because of the off chance that he would hurt himself or Dean but he knew his mate preferred it when he had it in. He grinned down at himself now, thinking about Dean’s pleased face and feeling his inner Alpha growl smugly.

Sex the day after his rut was over was always amazing, just as much now as it would be for the rest of their lives.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! :D 
> 
> I hope you liked it, I freaking _loved_ writing this and sharing this experience with you all ❤  
> A special shout-out to Elisa who was the one who prompted me and who’s been nothing but supportive, and of course also to BeeCas, my beta and the light of my life! If you feel like supporting me you are more than welcome to visit this [Twitter thread](https://twitter.com/SPNzation/status/1116229601540419586), but please remember that you being here with me is what supports me the most ❤❤❤
> 
> Hope to see you on my next project, which I’ll be starting next week. Another back-logged prompt about canon!Dean who gets transported into another world by some magic rocks, _Outlander_ style :D 
> 
> Much love,  
> zation


End file.
